Vientre de Alquiler
by Rinnu
Summary: Inuyasha y Kikyou quieren un hijo, para que la madre del chico acepte su boda, pero su carrera de modelo está en pleno auge, viéndose obligados a buscar a una chica que tenga a su hijo. Por su lado, la madre de Kagome necesita una operación y para juntar el dinero, ella toma la difícil decisión de alquilar su vientre.
1. Inicio del Trato

_Los magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia. Lo que la hago no es con fines de lucro, solo es para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

**VIENTRE DE ALQUILER**

**I.- Inicio del Trato.**

Una joven de cabello largo azabache y ojos chocolate, estaba sentada en su sillón blanco de la sala de espera de aquella clínica, se frotaba las manos y movía los pies en clara señal de nerviosismo.

¿Cómo era que había terminado en aquel lugar? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió esa "brillante" idea?

Ya recordaba, en el preciso instante que su padre le dijo que debía posponer sus estudios universitarios porque a su madre le habían detectado miomas, y para juntar para su operación todos iban hacer algunos sacrificios, pero, debían ser realistas, jamás lograrían juntar el dinero a tiempo, con la renta de la casa, los medicamentos del abuelo, la comida y la renta de ella en Tokio, lo veía muy difícil, se dio de baja temporal de la universidad, se cambio a un cuarto más económico y busco empleo, pero a pesar de tener dos, apenas le alcanzaba para pagarse el alquiler y el alimento.

Un día mientras iba en el bus, escucho a un par de mujeres que hablaban sobre una conocida que era vientre de alquiler, ayudaba a parejas a tener a sus hijos y ellos le pagaban muy bien, con tres embarazos ya había comprado su propia casa. Llegando a su piso busco en internet sobre el tema, contacto a dos clínicas y le realizaron estudios desde físicos hasta mentales, tomaron sus datos y dijeron que ellos llamaban. Paso una mes y nada, justo cuando perdía las esperanzas llamaron para citarla ya que una pareja la quería conocer, pero ahora que estaba en ese lugar se estaba arrepintiendo.

Ella jamás había tenido lo que se dice un novio, solo salió un par de veces con un compañero en la preparatoria y fue todo, ella era virgen y ¿así pensaba tener un hijo? No sabía ya que hacer, pero su madre necesitaba esa operación, se lo debía, ella había hecho mucho por ellos.

**...**

¿Él en verdad quería eso? Uno de sus sueños era tener hijos, pero, él quería ver a su esposa embarazada y no a otra mujer con su hijo. Miro a su novia que platicaba por celular y volvió su vista a un folleto de la clínica. Si quería que su madre ya no se opusiera a su boda con Kikyou debían tener un hijo, así, su madre conservadora no permitirá que ese niño viviera con unos padres que no estuvieran casados, pero la carrera de modelo de su novia iba en ascenso y no podía perder su figura.

Un día, en una salida al bar con Miroku, su mejor amigo, esté le sugirió esa descabellada idea, que otra chica tuviera a su hijo, sería de él y de Kikyou, solo que el "horno" sería de alguien más, era como si ellos hicieran la pasta para las galletas pero al no tener un horno, alquilaban el del vecino. Miroku ese día le dio la tarjeta de un conocido suyo y concertó una cita en esa clínica, a Kikyou no le molesto para nada la idea y pusieron en marcha todo, le dijeron al doctor encargado que aquello debía ser un completo secreto, por él no hubo problema, solo debían elegir a la chica y hacer el acuerdo con ella.

Aún que le hubiese gustado ver los archivos de las mujeres con Kikyou, no pudo puesto que ella decía estar muy cansada y no podía llegar desvelada a las sesiones. El tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, él administraba el restaurante familiar desde que su padre se retiró y su querido hermano mayor no ayudaba mucho, él se había ido a Inglaterra hace tres meses y no sabía mucho de él, pero sus padres no estaban preocupados, eso quería decir que estaba bien.

A pesar de todo, procuraba dedicarse una media hora para revisar los archivos, al final escogió a un chica de 21 años, su expediente decía que estaba completamente sana, practicaba natación, no fumaba ni bebía alcohol, mucho menos se había drogado en su vida, encontrándose en perfectas condiciones para un embarazado.

Ese día iban a conocerla, Kikyou debió atrasar una sesión de fotos ya que era indispensable que ella estuviera presente.

― ¿Van a tardar?― le preguntó Kikyou.

― No, ya traen a la chica.― contestó a su novia.

― Perfecto, solo tengo 15 minutos más, no quiero llegar tarde a la sesión.

**...**

Una enfermera fue por ella y la guío a un cuarto donde la esperaban los futuros padres. Al entrar vio a una mujer de porte glamuroso, su piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello negro, lacio y largo, simplemente hermoso, ni un cabello parecía fuera de lugar, de inmediato sintió como la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo, sintiéndose intimidada y dirigió su mirada al hombre, y vaya que hombre era como un dios encarnado, sus ojos era dorados, fornido, alto, de piel bronceada y cabello negro.

― Señorita, el joven Taisho y la señorita Tama.― presentó la enfermera que acompañaba a Kagome.

― Mucho gusto.― saludo Kagome con una reverencia.

― Cualquier cosa me llaman.― dijo la enfermera antes de salir.

― Toma asiento, debemos charlar ¿Cómo te llamas?― comenzó diciendo Taisho.

― Higurashi Kagome.

― ¿Por qué elegiste hacer esto?

― Mi madre necesita una cirugía y me entere que está era una manera de obtener rápido el dinero para su operación.

― ¿Vives con tus padres? ¿Qué piensan ellos de esto?

― Vivo sola, en Nerima, ellos viven en Kodaira y no saben lo que pienso hacer.

― ¿Estudias?

― Ya no, me di de baja temporal.

― ¿Qué estudiabas?

― ¿Esto es necesario?― interrumpió Kikyou, ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer.― Te diré nuestras condiciones, primero, no le puedes decir a NADIE de quien esperas un hijo, segundo, vivirás en Takayama, ya que no queremos que NADIE se entere que yo no soy la embarazada, tercero, no podrás tener contacto por ningún medio con tus familiares o amigos ¿Entendiste?

― Sí, pero...― estaba de acuerdo en las dos primeras pero la tercera era una exageración, al menos podía hablarles por teléfono ¿no?

― Me voy, cuando sea el día la inseminación nos vemos, hasta mañana amor.― dijo al despedirse de un beso de su novio.

― Disculpe pero ¿cuánto será mi paga? y ¿Con quién viviré en Takayama?

― ¿Te parece que se pague la operación y tratamiento de tu madre?

― ¡Por supuesto!― exclamó llena de felicidad.

― Claro que los gastos médicos, de vivienda y vestido también están incluidos.― Kagome asintió.― Vivirás conmigo, en la casa de campo que era de mis abuelos, solo personas de mi entera confianza estarán también allí.

― ¿Qué hay de su esposa?

― Aun no lo es, por eso queremos al bebé, es todo lo que debes saber, entonces ¿Trato?

― Trato.― contestó después de tomar aire, todo eso la tenía muy nerviosa.

**...**

Conducía rumbo a su departamento, solo esperaba que todo saliera muy bien, aquella chiquilla le había inspirado bastante confianza, a decir verdad no era como se la había imaginado, era una jovencita hermosa, sus ojos chocolates simplemente eran hermosos, su melena azabache con bucles parecía tener vida y qué decir de la cara de felicidad que puso cuando se entero que su madre recibiría la ayuda que ella buscaba, se notaba que amaba a toda su familia.

Sonrió al pensar que si todo salía conforme a los planeado, en un año tendría a su hijo y su madre ya no se opondría a su matrimonio con Kikyou. Solo quedaba llamar a su novia y decirle que en una semana debían ir de nuevo.

**...**

Por todos los dioses, aún no se creía lo que estaba por hacer, tendría al hijo de aquella pareja, no comprendía porque querían uno, a la mujer no la vio interesada en el tema, pero él, era todo lo contrarío, se le notaba la ilusión de ser padre en sus hermosos ojos, era un lástima que ya tuviera dueña y pertenecieran a distintos mundos, porque suponía que debía tener una muy buena posición económica. Ahora debía pensar en una escusa para sus padres ¿cómo explicarles que no se contactaría con ellos durante nueve o diez meses?

* * *

**Bueno aquí yo de nuevo ¿qué les parece? ¿buena o mala idea? ¿voy bien o me regreso? **

**Espero sus lindos comentarios y espero leernos pronto.**

**29/06/2014**


	2. Embarazo

**II.- Embarazo.**

Regresaba después de un crucero por el Caribe, donde se divirtió a lo grande con su familia y llegando, se entera que su querido novio había hecho que su amigo cometiera una tontería, que decía tontería ¡Una Gran Estupidez!

― Estaba borracho y lo decía en broma, sabes que igual a mi Kikyou no me agrada, jamás pensé que se lo tomaría en serio.― se excusaba al ver a su novia ya muy furiosa.

― Ahora mismo vamos a verlo, debe detener esta locura.― decía enfadada mientras salía del departamento de Miroku, Inuyasha la escucharía.

― ¡Sanguito espera!― gritó al tomar sus llaves y seguir a su novia.

**...**

De nuevo estaba en la sala de espera de aquel consultorio, intentaba leer el libro que llevaba para distraerse. Al final lo de sus padres no había sido tan malo, les dijo que una profesora la contrato para cuidar a su abuela mientras ella tenía a su hijo y en Takayama la señora no tenía teléfono, ni internet, pero igual trataría de comunicarse.

Miro hacia la oficina donde estaban el joven Taisho y la señorita Tama, ellos estaban arreglando los últimos detalles y en cuanto terminaran ella pasaría al consultorio, vio a la señorita Tama salir y pensó que ya habían arreglado todo, pero ella solo salió para llamar por teléfono.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro en sus manos, pero el llanto de una niña la alerto, se había pegado en la rodilla con la mesa de centro, miro a todos lados y no veía a su madre, se levanto para ayudarla y vio a la señorita Tama ir en su dirección, por un momento pensó que la calmaría y ella que había pensado en que no quería niños, pero le sorprendió al ver que regañaba a la niña por que no le dejaba escuchar la llamada que hacía.

― Yo me encargo, siga con su llamada.― dijo al terminar de acercarse, la otra chica solo la ignoró y volvió a su llamada.― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cómo te llamas?― preguntaba amablemente a la pequeña.

― Sayo.

― Yo soy Kagome ¿Y tu mamá?

― Fue corriendo al baño, ella vomita mucho.― decía mientras Kagome le limpiaba las lagrimas.

― ¿Vas a tener un hermanito?― preguntó al suponer del porque los vómitos, después de todo se encontraban en una clínica de fertilidad.

― Sí.― contestó con una sonrisa.― Ya no me duele.

― Me alegro, en mi bolsa traigo una barra de chocolate ¿quieres un poco?

― ¡Sí!

Kagome saco de su bolsa la barra de chocolate dándosela toda a la niña. De inmediato Sayo comenzó a comerla.

― Sayo ¿Qué paso?― preguntó una mujer, que Kagome supuso debía ser la madre.

― Me pegue, pero Kagome-onesama me ayudo.

― Te dije que te quedaras quieta. Muchas gracias ¿Vienes para tener un hijo?

― Sí, pero no será mío.

― Es una lástima, se te nota la maternidad.― dijo un poco desilusionada, una chica como ella sería una estupenda madre.

― Higurashi Kagome.― llamó una enfermera.

― Con permiso.― Kagome se despidió y siguió a la enfermera a la oficina donde estaban los futuros padres.

**...**

Estaba llenando las últimas formas y viendo que el acuerdo legal que debía firmar la señorita Higurashi estuviera en orden, cuando el llanto de una niña lo distrajo, se asomo por la ventada de aquella oficina y vio que la niña estaba sola, no veía a su madre, pero si vio a Kikyou acercársele y en contra de todo lo que pensó la regaño, estaba por ir a ver a la pequeña cuando la azabache se termino de acercar para calmarla, la niña de inmediato dejo de llorar, como le gustaría que Kikyou tuviera al menos un poco de esa afinidad con los niños, pero quería creer que cuando tuvieran al suyo ella cambiaría.

― ¿Todo está en orden?― preguntó Kikyou al entrar de nuevo a la oficina.

― Parece ser que sí.

― Perfecto ¿Que debo firmar? Debo ir a la agencia ¿Qué debo firmar?― volvió a preguntar al ver que ni su novio y el abogado contestaban.

― Ya le indico.― contestó el abogado al tomar unas hojas, incluso Kikyou firmo unas que no estaban llenas, pero ya Inuyasha se encargaría de ello.

― ¿Es todo?

― Si señorita.

― Te dejo lo demás amor.― dijo al darle un beso a su novio.― No se te olvide la cena de mañana.― le recordó antes de salir.

― Joven Taisho, faltan estas hojas de llenar.― dijo el abogado al pasárselas.

― Claro, ya lo hago.― tomó las hojas y las lleno, ya estaba cansado, apenas había podido dormir y todos esos trámites ya lo tenían cansado.

Justo cuando terminó de llenar todas las formas, una enfermera entro con Kagome. Le indicaron que tomará asiento, para empezar a explicarle todo.

― Debes firmar algunas cosas, Myoga te explicará.― dijo Inuyasha al señalar al abogado.

― No le puede decir a nadie de quien es el bebé, durante todo el embarazo no podrá salir de Takayama, al nacer el bebé deberá entregarlo a los padres biológicos, nunca podrá tener contacto con el bebé o los padres de nuevo, a menos que requieran de nuevo sus servicios mis clientes se contactaran con usted.― Kagome asentía mientras aquel hombre mayor hablaba.― Durante su estadía en Takayama no tendrá contacto con familiares, amigos o conocidos, nunca podrá decir, hablar o comentar de este embarazo a nadie. Se le pagara la ropa, alimento, gastos médicos y si llega a necesitar ayuda psicológica se le proporcionara, se pagará la cirugía y tratamiento de su madre. ¿Alguna duda?

― ¿Cuando nos iremos a Takayama?

― Cuando confirmen que el embarazo se dio, probablemente en dos semanas.― contestó Inuyasha.

― ¿Algo más?― preguntó Myoga y ella negó.― Entonces firma, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí.― dijo al ir indicándole en las hojas.

― Señorita acompáñenos.― pidió el médico que se encargaría de todo.

**...**

Iba en el ascensor a su departamento y llevaba una sonrisa tonta en su cara, pero ¿cómo no tenerla? pronto tendría un hijo y podría casarse con su amada Kikyou. Al entrar a su departamento se encontró con sus amigos, no le sorprendió encontrarlos allí, puesto que el portero tenía instrucciones de que podía dejarlos pasar.

― ¡Vaya sorpresa!

― ¡Eres un maldito!― gritó inmediatamente Sango.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó confundido por la reacción de su amiga.

― Ya sabe lo de la chica.― contestó Miroku.

― No te dejaré hacer algo como eso, Kikyou puede tenerlo está completamente sana ¿o no?.

― Demasiado tarde.― contestó socarronamente y dando a entender que todo estaba hecho.

― No, tus padres se enteraran.

― Si lo haces destruirás la vida de la chica.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó al no comprender de lo que hablaba.

― Ella lo hace para pagar una cirugía de su madre, su familia no sabe lo que hará, si vas y le dices a mis padres habrá un escándalo, todo el mundo lo sabrá, ella aparecerá en las revistas amarillistas y al final su madre no será operada, quien sabe, de la impresión y el acoso de los medio puede enfermar más.

― Les diré todo esto y al final hasta ellos le pagan la cirugía por los problemas causados.

― Yo soy quien dará a conocer todo ¿En verdad quieres arruinarle la vida?

― Eres un maldito.― jamás imagino que su amigo pudiera ser así de cruel, solo por tener a Kikyou.

― Yo solo quiero que acepten mi matrimonio con Kikyou y si para eso debo recurrir a alguien más para tener a mi hijo no me importa.

― Quiero conocerla, quiero ver qué clase de persona es y si vale la pena callarme.

― Es una buena chica, tiene buen corazón.

― Ahora dinos, ¿Cómo planean ocultar que tu novia no está embarazada?― preguntó Miroku en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

― Debe ir a Brasil por una sesión para la temporada otoño-invierno, se quedará allá y les diré a mis padres que me iré con ella.

― ¿Qué pasará con el restaurante? ¿Se llevaran a la señorita?

― Sesshoumaru tendrá que regresar y yo en realidad estaré en Takayama, nadie sabrá nada.

― ¿Tu adorada novia aceptará que pases nueve meses con otra chica solo en las montañas?― preguntó incrédula Sango.

― Ella confía en mí.

― No es muy bonita ¿verdad?― preguntó pícaramente Miroku.― Solo decía.― se disculpo al recibir un golpe de su novia.

― Cuando se vayan a Takayama los acompañare, en el camino la conoceré.― dijo decidida Sango, si aquella chica no era lo que Inuyasha decía que era, le diría todo a los padres del chico.

― Me parece bien.

― No te veo preocupado.― dijo Miroku al ver a su amigo tan calmado.

― No tengo por qué estarlo, como les dije, es una buena chica.

**...**

Se paro frente al espejo del baño, se miro por unos segundos, se inclino al lavamanos, mojo su rostro, tomó una toalla y se seco para después sentarse en el frío piso. Llevo sus manos a su vientre, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora en ella estaba creciendo el hijo de aquella pareja. Pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se permitió llorar, pero de ahora en adelante debía ser fuerte.

Se levanto y fue a dormirse, mañana empezaría a empacar y debía ver en donde guardaría los materiales de la escuela y aquello que no pudiese llevarse con ella, pedirle a una compañera que le guardará sus cosas no lo veía viable, a ellas no les podía decir la misma mentirá que a sus padres, se darían cuanta de inmediato que no era verdad, bueno, tendría dos semanas para pensarlo.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando, en la clínica ya estaba el joven Taisho y no le sorprendió que su novia no estuviera. Le hicieron varías pruebas y confirmaron que el embarazo se había dado satisfactoriamente. Cuando le dieron la noticia al joven Taisho este estaba más que contento, Kagome lo vía con ternura, en verdad sería un estupendo padre.

― Vayamos por tus cosas, nos vamos hoy mismo.― dijo a Kagome.

― Por supuesto.

― Sígueme a mi coche.― fueron al ascensor y bajaron al estacionamiento.

Inuyasha le indico a Kagome que subiera en la parte de adelante, en cuanto arrancaron ella le indicó que camino tomar para ir a su casa, en el trayecto no platicaron de nada, solo hablaban cuando Kagome le daba indicaciones.

― Donde esta aquel árbol.― indicó Kagome al casi llegar al complejo de cuartos donde ella rentaba.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos mas retirados, Inuyasha veía todo aquello curioso ¿Cómo podía vivir la gente en espacios tan reducidos? Llegaron al cuarto de Kagome y a Inuyasha le sorprendió que era más pequeño de lo que imagino.

― ¿Vives aquí?― preguntó al ver que solo había tres cuartos, el baño, la recamara y la cocina.

― Es pequeño pero cómodo.― contestó avergonzada, el joven Taisho debía estar acostumbrado a un espacio más lujoso y amplio, su humilde cuarto debía parecerle un pocilga.

― ¿Es todo?― preguntó al ver que ella solo jalaba con dos maletas.

― No tengo mucha ropa y considerando que dentro de poco no me quedará, está bien.

― ¿Qué hay en esas cajas?― preguntó al señalar las pocas cajas de cartón que había en el cuarto.

― Material de la escuela.

― ¿Las dejarás?

― La casera lo acepto como pago, ya luego podré comprárselas de nuevo.― explicó.

Su acuerdo fue que le pagaría la mitad del mes y ella se podía quedar con parte de sus cosas, si la casera conseguía venderlas ya no le debería nada, pero si no, en nueve meses podría ir y comprárselas.

― Paga tu último mes.― dijo al extenderle una cantidad de efectivo.

― Eso es más de lo que pago de renta y no es necesario, de todas maneras no tengo donde dejarlo.

― Mandaré por alguien, las llevaran a mi apartamento, estará desocupado este tiempo.

― En verdad no es necesario.

― Insisto.― dijo al ver la chica no tenía intensiones de tomar el dinero.― Si no vas tú iré yo.― dijo al caminar a la salida.

― Espere.― en un acto de reflejo le detuvo, si él iba la casera comenzaría hacer preguntas y no sabría que decir.― Iré yo.― dijo al tomar solo la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba, muchas gracias.

Inuyasha sonrió y la vio marchar, si que era extraña, cualquier otra persona hubiera tomado todo el dinero, pero ella no, Higurashi era demasiado honesta. Tomó las maletas y camino a su coche.

**...**

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a una pista aérea donde un jet les esperaba. Aquello solo confirmaba lo que Kagome sospechaba, el joven Taisho era de una familia apoderada. Inuyasha condujo hasta llegar junto al jet, allí un hombre de traje negro les esperaba.

― Joven Taisho.― saludo el hombre.― El joven Lee y la señorita Yoshida lo esperan abordo.

― Gracias Tashibana, ten mis llaves, sube las maletas que están en la cajuela y avísame cuando vayamos a despegar, subamos.― le indicó a Kagome quien lo siguió a bordo.

― Allí estas, comenzábamos a pensar que no llegarías.― dijo Miroku al verle entrar.

― Que poca fe me tienes.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedo donde los asientos comenzaban, todo aquello la estaba cohibiendo.

― ¿Es ella?― preguntó Sango al ver que la azabache no se acercaba a ellos.

Inuyasha volteo y camino de nuevo hasta la chica, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta sus amigos.

― Les presento a Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi, ellos son mis mejores amigos Lee Miroku y Yoshida Sango.

― Es un placer.

― Ven conmigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.― dijo Sango la tomarla de un brazo e indicarle que tomara asiento.

Los amigos del joven Taisho le habían caído muy bien, Sango era encantadora y casi de inmediato congeniaron, Miroku era un tipo muy "peculiar". En poco tiempo sus nervios habían desaparecido.

Miroku y Sango no podían estar más que contentos, Kagome era un amor, era una chica tan natural. Lástima que la vida la hubiera orillado a alquilar su vientre, pero de igual manera era valiente y fuerte, pocas personas harían eso por su familia.

― ¿Hay un baño?― preguntó Kagome.

― Claro, la puerta al fondo.― contestó Inuyasha.

― Es linda.― dijo Miroku al quedar solos.

― Se los dije.

― ¿Por qué no estás con alguien como ella? Solo decía, hablo por hablar.― se apresuro a decir al ver la mirada asesina que su amigo le daba.

― Solo por ella no diré nada, pero le rogaré a Buda que te de tu merecido.― dijo Sango llena de un aura sombría, que le helo la sangre a los dos chicos.

El jet los llevo hasta Nagoya, el resto del viaje sería en coche. Ya en Nagoya, un coche los esperaba, el viaje a Takayama duro poco más de dos horas. Sango y Kagome iban platicando muy a gusto, era increíble que en ese poco tiempo se hubieran hecho amigas.

Al llegar a Takayama, Kagome se sorprendió al ver que la casa donde se quedarían era muy tradicional. Había pensado que la casa sería lujosa, pero al verla se tranquilizo, la verdad era que no sabría que hacer en otro lugar.

Miraba todo embobada, la casa era de dos plantas, la fachada de la casa tenía varías aguas, el jardín delantero era hermoso, tenía varias plantas y árboles pequeños, el camino a la casa era de piedra y gravilla roja. En el interior había puertas corredizas y todo el suelo era de tatami, ¿y qué decir de las hermosas pinturas en tela que adornaban las paredes? ¡Hermosas!.

― Te mostraré tu habitación ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó Inuyasha al ver que ella no se movía.

― No, nada.― negó rápidamente, se había quedado embobada por el lugar.

Inuyasha comenzó a subir las escaleras y Kagome le siguió, ya en el segundo piso quedo más enamorada de la casa, había adornos realmente hermosos, como unos jarrones decorados con sakuras.

― Aquí te quedaras por estos meses.― dijo Inuyasha al llegar a una habitación.― Puedes guardar tu ropa en los cajones, en las repisas esta un futon, cobijas y sabanas.― dijo al mostrarle todo.― Sígueme, te mostraré lo demás.― Kagome le siguió sin decir nada.― Hay dos baños, uno es esté y el otro queda abajo.― indicó al pasar por una puerta y bajaron las escaleras.― La cocina.― dijo al entrar a ese cuarto.― Eres libre de tomar lo que quieras.

Kagome seguía fascinada con el lugar, pero pronto su cuerpo le recordó que ya era muy tarde y bostezo.

― Ya deja que vaya a dormir.― dijo Sango al entrar a la cocina acompañada de Miroku.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, tal vez él quería mostrarle algo más o poner algunas reglas.

― Puedes irte.

― Con permiso, buenas noches.― se despidió de todos.

― Descansa, mañana iremos al pueblo.― le dijo Sango con una sonrisa y Kagome asintió.― Quita esa cara.― regaño a su amigo al ver que no le había gustado su comentario.― No pensaras mantenerla encerrada aquí durante nueve meses ¿verdad?

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, por supuesto que no la mantendría prisionera, no era tan desgraciado, pero no quería que algo malo le pasara a la chica ¡ella llevaba a su hijo!.

* * *

**Waaaa, soy tan feliz, me da mucho gusto que les gustará el primer capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias: **_miko kaoru-sama, miyasa, simplementeyo, Misheru Taisho, Oaky-chan, jossy-chan y aky9110_**.**

**Cuando me dijeron que era similar a uno ya hecho, dije OMG! Pero luego gracias a Oaky vi que era mismo tema diferente trama. Este tema lo tengo pensado desde hace mucho pero nunca supe como comenzarlo hasta ahora, solo tenía bien planteado lo que pasaría en ella, pero en el inicio estaba perdida. **

**Bueno, espero les agrade como sigue y aquí nos vemos pronto. Saludos.**

**06/07/2014**


	3. Conociéndonos

**III.- Conociéndonos.**

Kagome miraba fascinada las calles del lugar, todo allí aún conservaba ese toque del Japón antiguo. Después de turistear por el pueblo, Sango dijo que debía conocer el templo _Hida Kokubun Ji, _así que su segunda parada fue esa. Mientras las chicas miraban en lugar, Miroku e Inuyasha las seguían.

― Todo es tan lindo.― dijo la azabache al ver los amuletos que vendían en el templo.

― Toma para que adornes tu cuarto.― dijo Sango al darle uno.

― Gracias.― lo tomó en sus manos como si de un gran regalo se tratase.

― Me sorprende que te guste este lugar.

― ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? Siempre quise conocer un lugar así.― contestó extrañada y Sango solo le sonrió, ella miraba a Kagome y le encontraba cierto parecido con Kikyou, pero en definitiva eran muy diferentes.

― Miroku y yo nos iremos mañana, pero vendré a ver como estas, lo prometo.

― Estaré bien, el joven Taisho no creo me quite un ojo de encima, anhela mucho a su hijo.

― En ocasiones parecerá algo difícil, pero tenle paciencia, es medio bruto el muchacho, pero tiene buen corazón.

* * *

Desde que Sango y Miroku se habían marchado, habían pasado dos semanas y Kagome ya se había adaptado a esa casa, hablaba pocas veces con Inuyasha y siempre que ella quería cocinar, él decía que eso ya estaba resuelto, quería ir a ver quien la preparaba pero como debía pasar frente al cuarto de Inuyasha o por la sala, siempre él la veía y no la deja ir a la cocina. Todo eso se le hacía muy extraño, pero tal vez era un chef tipo _Gordon Ramsay_ y lo mejor era no acercársele.

― La comida está lista.― dijo Inuyasha al ir a la habitación de Kagome.

Kagome de inmediato se levanto y bajo con él al comedor, tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa baja de madera, sentándose en su lugar se siempre, frente a Inuyasha.

― ¿Quién la preparo?― preguntó por fin, ¿qué le podía hacer? era curiosa.

― Mi nana, come.― contestó cortante.

― ¿Dónde está? Quiero darle las gracias por prepararla siempre.

― Ahora ya se fue, pero yo se lo digo.

― ¿Volverá?

― Ella solo vendrá a lavar y hacer de comer.

Ante las respuestas poco "amables" por parte de Inuyasha, decidió comenzar a comer su pescado, cuando terminó miro hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, desde que llego tenía unas ganas enormes de salir y relajarse, desde adentro podía apreciar que tenía un pequeño estanque y un puente que lo atravesaba, también podía ver que tenía una gran variedad de flores y árboles pequeños. Pero no sabía si salir le molestaría a Inuyasha, tal vez pensaría que iría de chismosa o tal vez podía llegar a toparse con alguien que no debiera.

― ¿Puedo salir al jardín?

― Solo ten cuidado.― contestó y Kagome sonrió.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, no sabía por qué le pedía permiso ¿acaso ella lo veía como un tirano? ¿ella le tenía miedo?

* * *

Aquel día caía un terrible aguacero, el silbar del viento y el movimiento de los árboles se escuchaba con claridad. Kagome estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro, cuando Inuyasha entró.

― Voy a salir.― ella lo miró sorprendida ¿Iba a salir con semejante lluvia?.― ¿Necesitas algo?

― No.

― No tardo.― dijo para después irse con mucha rapidez.

Poco después de que Inuyasha se marchará, hubo un gran trueno y la luz se fue. Enseguida Kagome bajo por una linterna, no era muy tarde pero si se tardaba en volver lo mejor era estar preparada. Era un alivio que el chico le enseñara donde quedaban los materiales de emergencias, si no, estaría en un gran aprieto.

Se escucho otro trueno y se asomo al jardín delantero para ver si el joven Taisho ya regresaba, pero ni señales de él. Estaba por subir de nuevo a su habitación, cuando escucho un ruido en la cocina, tal vez ya había llegado y ella ni en cuenta. Pero al entrar vio a una mujer mayor, ella intentaba bajar una olla de una de las repisas más altas, pero al ya no ser tan alta le costaba alcanzarla.

― Yo la bajo.― dijo Kagome al acercarse y bajar la olla.

La mujer acepto la olla y se le quedo viendo sorprendida, por su lado, Kagome también estaba sorprendida de espaldas no lo había notado, pero esa mujer tenía un parche en el ojo derecho.

― ¿Usted es la nana del joven Taisho? Muchas gracias por la comida que prepara.― agradeció con una reverencia, sorprendiendo aún más a la mujer.

**...**

Estaba ya todo empapado y lleno de lodo, pero esa mujer no estaba en su casa. Al ver que llovía fue a decirle que no fuera hacer la cena, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba en su casa, solo esperaba que no se hubiera topado con Kagome, no quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera pasar. Cuando Kikyou la conoció las cosas no fueron bien, nada bien. Entro corriendo a la casa y al pasar por la sala quedo sorprendido, Kagome le ayudaba a su nana a doblar la ropa.

― ¿Qué hacen?― hizo una pregunta muy tonta, pero estaba perplejo.

― Doblando ropa.― respondió Kagome con obviedad.

― Cuando llueva no vengas.― dijo Inuyasha a la mujer mayor.

― [Te preocupas mucho].― respondió en lenguaje de señas.

Kagome los miraba atenta, la verdad es que le sorprendió que aquella mujer no pudiera hablar, pero no entendía por que al principio le huía y no quería verla, después de varios intentos por su parte, la mujer dejo de huirle y le escribió su nombre "Kaede". Pero siendo sincera, le sorprendió más el saber que el joven Tasho tuviera una nana con su discapacidad y que le tuviera tanto afecto.

― Te puedes resbalar.

― [No estoy tan vieja, ve a secarte para comer].

Inuyasha obedeció de mala gana. A los pocos minutos Inuyasha y Kagome ya estaban sentados a la mesa, Kaede les terminaba de servir y cuando Kagome pensó que ella se sentaría con ellos, se retiró a la cocina.

― ¿Usted no va a comer?― preguntó Kagome.― ¿Dije algo malo?― inquirió al ver la cara de confusión que pusieron Kaede e Inuyasha.

¡Kyaaa! Tal vez a pesar de ser su nana, seguía siendo del servicio y ellos no comían con ellos, ¡Acababa de hacer una tontería!

― No lo hiciste, siéntate Kaede.― ante esas palabras Kagome se tranquilizo.

Inuyasha y Kaede estaban muy sorprendidos, una cosa era que la chica no la rechazara por tener dos discapacidades, pero otra era que quisiera comer con ella.

― [Ella me agrada].― dijo Kaede a Inuyasha y él asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella.

En verdad le agradaba, no era como la otra chica que una vez llevo Inuyasha, ella no paraba de ver que le faltaba un ojo y se desesperaba que no pudiera hablar, pero Kagome se esperaba a que le terminará de escribir y la miraba como a cualquier otra persona.

― ¿Dónde vive?― preguntó Kagome al pasarse sus verduras.

― A cinco casa de aquí.― contestó Inuyasha por Kaede.

― ¿Cree que pueda ayudarla con la comida? De esa manera cuando mi mamá se mejore podré prepararle algo delicioso.― dijo Kagome a Kaede, la mujer ya estar al tanto de la situación con su madre.

― [Sería un honor].― Kagome no entendió que le dijo, pero al juzgar por el movimiento de cabeza de forma afirmativa, debió ser un "sí".

― Solo no te esfuerces mucho Higurashi.

― No lo haré joven Taisho.

― ¿Ahora qué hice?― preguntó confundido Inuyasha después de recibir un golpe por parte de su nana.

― [¿Todavía que lleva a tu hijo y el de esa mujer eres muy formal? Dile que te llame por tu nombre].― ordenó.

― Ya me regañaste por lo primero.― se defendió al recordar cuando le dijo lo que había ello y pidió que no le dijera a su madre, falto poco para que le pegara con la sartén.― Y... [¿Qué si ella no quiere?].― preguntó en señas.

― [Pídeselo, anda ¿qué esperas?].― decía mientras lo castigaba con la mirada.

― Dime solo Inuyasha.

― ¿Cómo dice?― preguntó sorprendida.

― [Te lo dije].― dijo a su nana, estaba haciendo el ridículo.― Llámame Inuyasha.― pidió de nuevo.

― [Llámale así, "joven Taisho" es muy largo].― le decía a Kagome aún que ella no le entendía.

― Dice que me llames por mi nombre.

― De acuerdo Inuyasha, tu llámame Kagome.

― [¿Qué esperas?].

― Entonces ya es un trato Kagome [¿Contenta?].

― [No te imaginas cuanto].

― Terminemos de comer.― dijo ya todo abrumado.

Fase I "acercamiento", estaba hecha, pensaba victoriosa Kaede.

* * *

Aquel día había amanecido lloviendo, pero no tanto como hacía una semana. Inuyasha cerró su portátil y bajo a ver si se le ofrecía algo a Kaede, al ir bajando las escaleras no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Kagome y Kaede se conocieron, se había preocupado demasiado ¿cómo pudo tan siquiera pensar que Kagome la discriminaría por su incapacidad?

Paso por la sala y vio a Kagome boca abajo en el sofá, mientras Kaede le ofrecía un té.

― ¿Está bien?― preguntó preocupado.

― [Malestares matutinos].

― Ya estoy mejor, el olor a tierra mojada me calma.

― Eres rara.― pensó en voz alta y se sentó en el piso, dándole la espalda.

― Me gusta ese olor.― le hizo saber.

― [Cuídala voy a terminar de lavar los platos].― le dijo Kaede al dejarlos solos.

― ¿De quién es esta casa?

― De mis abuelos, ya murieron.― dijo con pesar, no los recordaba bien, él era muy pequeño cuando murieron, pero si recordaba que en esa casa se la pasaba muy bien.

― Lo siento, puedo preguntar ¿por qué haces todo esto?

― Mi madre no acepta a Kikyou, por ende mi padre tampoco, pero, son muy moralistas y no permitirían que nuestro hijo no viviera con unos padres que no estuvieran casados.

― No quiero que lo malinterpretes, pero ¿Por qué no lo tuvo ella?

― Tiene un contrato muy importarte para agosto del próximo año y no puede perder la figura, lo que suba con un embarazo le costaría bajarlo y perdería su contrato.

― ¿Dónde está ahora?

― En Brasil, una marca de ropa la contrato.

― Pero, en algún momento deberá dejar de modelar ¿no? Para no levantar sospechas.

― Dijo que un amigo la ayudaría a ocultarse, dirán que trabajarán en un proyecto secreto y ya cuando el bebé nazca, diremos que no queríamos que nadie se enterara.

― ¿Y por qué no la quieren? ¿Tus padres no vienen aquí? ¿No te van a buscar? Lo siento, hablo mucho.― dijo avergonzada, pero solo le pasaba eso cuando estaba nerviosa e Inuyasha lograba inquietarla.

― Descuida.― dijo tratando de no reírse, la verdad es que le gustaba esa actitud de ella.― Mi madre no cree que sea la indicada para mí y por ahora no vendrán, tienen varios viajes y si llegasen a venir, Miroku me avisaría y nos iríamos a otro lado, no me buscan porque les dije que acompañaría a Kikyou.

― ¿Por qué esté lugar?― preguntó al darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba.

― ¿No te gusta?― él pensaba que si le gustaba, desde que llegaron veía todo con emoción y asombro.

― Me encanta, pero no sé, me da la impresión que pudiste elegir cualquier otro.

― Aquí crecí y hay mucha privacidad... Ya fue mucho de mi ¿Qué estudiabas?― preguntó girándose y apoyar su brazo izquierdo en el sillón, quedando casi cara a cara.

― Arte y Diseño, me gustaría hacer cosas para niños.

― Te gustan mucho ¿verdad?― dijo al recordar el día que calmo a aquella niña en la clínica.

― Sí, tienen un alma tan pura.

― Cuéntame de tu familia.

― Mi papá es maestro de secundaría pública, enseña matemáticas y es entrenador del equipo de beisbol. Mi mamá tiene una pequeña cafetería en la planta baja de la casa, mi hermano Souta va en preparatoria, en primer año; el abuelo vive con nosotros es un poco excéntrico, le encanta contar historias de la época feudal y tiene amuletos para casi todo.

― En tu expediente vi que practicas natación, ¿qué pasa?― de pronto Kagome desvió su mirada y se puso cabizbaja.

― Días después de dar mi baja temporal supe que era candidata para una beca si competía para la escuela, era una oportunidad única.― si lo hubiera sabido antes, tal vez no hubiera tenido que dejar la escuela, ya no hubieran tenido tantos gastos y no estarían en esa situación, pensaba para sus adentros.

― Lo siento mucho.

― Siempre he creído que las cosas pasan por una razón.― dijo al pensar positivamente.― Buda sabe lo que hace.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver lo positiva que podía llegar a ser la azabache, siempre trataba de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, tal vez, él pudiera aprender algo de ella.

* * *

Aprovechando que las nubes habían dejado ver el sol, salió a pintar la barda de una jardinera, Inuyasha le había dado permiso solo para ver su talento.

― Me gusta como quedo.― dijo provocando un sobresalto por parte de Kagome.― Perdón, no quería espantarte.― ya tenía rato que había llegado y pensó que ella lo había visto, pero por lo visto estaba muy concentrada pintando.

― Descuida, cuando pinto no le pongo mucha atención a mí alrededor.

― Parece como si fuera acuarela.― dijo Inuyasha al acuclillarse y ver mejor lo que ella había pintado, un hermoso paisaje nocturno, con estrellas y una luna llena resplandeciente.

― Me gusta, pero me da la impresión que algo le falta.

― A mi me parece que está bien, arriba el ánimo, ya encontrarás que es lo que le falta.― dijo y Kagome sonrió.― Kaede hoy no viene, vamos a comer al pueblo.

― Algún conocido podría verte conmigo y...

― Diré que eres una amiga, vamos, debes alimentarte.― dijo al ayudarla a levantarse.― Ve a lavarte.― Kagome asintió y entro a la casa.

**...**

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante al que los abuelos de Inuyasha lo llevaban de pequeño, el chico fue el encargado de pedir ya que Kagome le dijo que confiaría en su gusto. Les llevaron varios platillos y lo primero que le dio Inuyasha a probar a Kagome fueron unas semillas de soya.

― ¿Y esa cara?― preguntó divertido Inuyasha al ver la cara de desagrado que puso Kagome cuando probo la soja fermentada.

― No me gusto.― dijo al tomar agua para intentar quitarse ese sabor tan fuerte.― ¡Ya sabías que tenía mal sabor!― le reclamó al ver que estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

― Es muy gracioso.

― ¡Mi estomago no está como para estas cosas!

― Lo siento.

― No es verdad.― dijo al encararlo.

― Tienes razón, pero no me resistí, come esto.― dijo al ofrecerse ahora un trozo de ternera.― Sabe bien.― aclaró al ver la cara de desconfianza que ponía ella.

― Si sabe mal te lo haré tragar.

― Tienes tu carácter.― comentó divertido, Kagome era una chica muy tierna, pero también tenía su carácter explosivo y eso por alguna razón le volvía loco, quería ver que otras facetas tenía.

― Ignoraré eso.― tomó ese trozo de carne y sus ojos de iluminaron ¡Eso si que le gustaba!

**...**

Los lugares que visitaron y lo que comieron le fascino, pero ¿qué decir de la gente? fueron tan atentos y amables.

― Tu novia y tu, han de pasársela bien aquí.― comentó al ir entrando a la casa.

― No le gusta.

― Pero es tan pintoresco, tranquilo y la gente es amable.

― No tiene grandes tiendas, lugares lujosos, no es lugar para una modelo.― Kagome lo vio cabizbajo y supo que dijo algo que no debía.

* * *

A la siguiente mañana, Kagome se levanto muy temprano, ella prepararía el desayuno como muestra de disculpa por ser tan entrometida. Preparo tostadas francesas, bañadas con miel y espolvoreadas con canela; huevos revueltos y jugo de zanahoria.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó Inuyasha al entrar a la cocina y ver a Kagome ya levantada.

― Ayer dije algo que no debía y está es mi manera de pedir disculpas.― dijo al poner un plato con el desayuno en la barra de la cocina.

― No te preocupes, no dijiste nada malo.― y era verdad, ella no tenía la culpa que Kikyou fuera una chica de ciudad, solo Kagome estaba siendo Kagome, él fue quien hizo mucho drama, pero, en verdad le gustaría que Kikyou gustase de ese lugar aunque sea un poco.

― No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos.

― Que no te preocupes por eso.― dijo un tanto desesperado, al parecer esa chica no le hacía caso.― Mejor desayunemos, esto tiene buena pinta.― dijo al tomar los platos y llevarlos al comedor, Kagome sonrió y llevó los platos faltantes.

* * *

Entreabrió sus ojos solo para ver la hora en su reloj, las ocho quince de la mañana, dormiría un poco más, estaba por quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando un grito de Kagome lo alerto, se levanto rápidamente y corrió a la habitación de la chica, temiendo lo peor.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó preocupado al entrar a la recamara de la chica, pero al verla parada mirando por la ventana se tranquilizo un poco.

― ¿Ya viste lo hermoso que se ve todo?

― ¿Qué?― preguntó al no comprender de que hablaba.

― La nieve, es una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto, no es que no la viera antes pero, el paisaje aquí es mágico.

Al levantarse al baño y regresar a su cuarto se le ocurrió echar un vistazo por la ventana, llevándose de inmediato un gran asombro, la primer nevada había caído y todo estaba teñido de blanco, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar de la impresión.

Inuyasha se acerco hasta la ventana y miró el paisaje, cuando niño le encantaba cuando nevaba y a primera hora de la mañana ya se encontraba jugando con el jardín, pero al crecer su capacidad de asombro se esfumo, entonces al ver a Kagome admirar todo aquello con ensoñación, no pudo evitar nuevamente emocionarse él también.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear?― propuso.

― ¡Claro!― gritó emocionada cual niña pequeña.

* * *

Hacía tres horas que habían regresado de Nagoya, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a una revisión para monitorear el crecimiento del bebé y todo iba de maravilla. Le recetaron calcio, vitaminas y acido fólico a Kagome, para que todo siguiera muy bien. De regreso Kagome se quedo dormida cuando faltaba media hora para que llegarán a Nagoya, así que Inuyasha se detuvo a lado de la carretera e inclino al asiento de ella más abajo, tomó su chamarra y se la coloco encima, para después seguir con su camino. El médico les había dicho que Kagome iba a tener episodios largos de sueño, ya que su cuerpo se estaba adaptado el bebé y debía dormir muy bien. Llegando a la casa, Kagome aún estaba somnolienta e Inuyasha la mando a dormir.

― [¿Y Kagome?]― preguntó Kaede al ver entrar solo a Inuyasha a la cocina.

― Se fue a dormir, el viaje la canso.

― [¿Cómo va todo?].

― Sin complicaciones.― contestó con felicidad.

― [Es una buena chica].

― Lo sé.

― [Su futuro marido será feliz a su lado, ni que decir de sus hijos].

― ¿Tiene novio?― preguntó con claro interés.

― [No lo sé, una chica como ella novio habrá tenido ¿no?]

― Si lo tuvo no fue importante, no lo ha mencionado y mira que en ocasiones habla mucho.

― [Pero bueno, ya cuando regrese pretendientes no le faltarán].

― ¿Vas a tardar mucho con la comida?― preguntó fastidiado.

― [Algo].

― Cuando esté lista bajo.

Kaede sonrió satisfecha, la fase II "celos", estaba completa.

Inuyasha pasó por la recamara de Kagome y al ver la puerta abierta entro, estaba acurrucada en el futon, debía tener frío, saco otra cobija y se la puso encima, se quedo un rato viéndola, algo poco común en él, jamás se había detenido a contemplar así a Kikyou, pero se decía que era porque le preocupaba su hijo.

* * *

**¡0o0 En verdad me da una alegría enorme lo mucho que les ha gustado mi historia! Muchísimas gracias a todas.**

_**miko kaoru-sama, Landcaster Lee, Maritza, Elena 79, Honna-chan, Akanne Hygurashi, Estrella, serena, **_

_**aky9110, perla, gatita, OPAWER, jossy-chan y Misheru Taisho.**_

**Respondiendo algunas cosas: así es, el ovulo es de Kikyou; el tema del modelaje espero quedará aclaró en este capítulo; y si, muchas cosas pasarán en esos meses; también no se preocupen que siempre termino mis historias :D.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, saludos y espero sus opiniones.**

**13/07/2014**


	4. Cuidar de ti

**IV.- Cuidar de ti.**

Pronto sería año nuevo y se notaba en el ambiente, no solo por el clima, sino también por los adornos en el pueblo. Inuyasha instalaba el _kotatsu_ mientras Kaede lo supervisaba, habían estado hablando sobre el año nuevo y lo melancólica que estaba últimamente Kagome, Kaede le dijo que era porque extrañaba a su familia y con los cambios por el embarazo, sus sentimientos se intensificaban.

― [Dime algo, ¿en verdad no puede llamar a su familia?].

― Es el acuerdo.― dijo al terminar de acomodar la manta de la mesa.

― [Será año nuevo].

― Por un año en que no llame nada malo pasará.

― [Nunca ha pasado esos días sin su familia, comprende, su madre está enferma].

― Si ella llama o habla con ellos infringe el contrato.

― [Qué tu no llames a tu madre, no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan también].

Ante las palabras de Kaede, se fue molesto a su habitación, que él llamara a su familia o no, era su problema solo suyo y de nadie más, además Kagome estuvo de acuerdo con todos los lineamentos. Paso frente al cuarto de Kagome y la escuchar hablar, se detuvo y procurando no ser descubierto se quedo afuera.

Sostenía en sus manos una foto de su familia, los extrañaba tanto y pronto sería año nuevo, sería la primera vez que no pasaba esa fecha con su familia. De pronto se sintió sola, quería tener a su madre consolándola, a Souta molestándola, a su padre llevándola a ayudarle en sus entrenamientos o a su abuelo contándole historias, una más fantasiosa que la otra.

― Mamá, papá, Souta, abuelo, los extraño.― dijo en voz alta al sostener la foto contra su pecho.― Seguramente ahora estarán decidiendo que harán para año nuevo o pensando en lo que pedirán cuando vayan al templo ¿verdad?― hablaba como si las imágenes en la foto la escucharan.― ¡Ya deja de llorar!― se regaño, si Inuyasha entraba y la veía llorando se preocuparía.― Haces esto para que mamá este muchos años más, hay que ser optimista.― se dijo.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón estrujarse, se terminó de ir a su cuarto y miró la fecha en su móvil. ¿Quién era él para hacerla sufrir de esa manera? Le gustará o no, Kaede tenía razón, debía haber alguna manera en la que ella pudiera felicitar a su familia sin infringir el contrato.

* * *

El último día del año llegó de volada, Kaede y Kagome prepararon una cena riquísima, después de la cena Kaede se fue con sus amigas de su club de terapia del lenguaje para recibir el año nuevo en el templo, pero Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron quedarse, el primero porque no tenía ganas de estar sociabilizando con gente y la segunda intentaba controlar sus emociones. Después que Kaede se marchará Inuyasha entró a la cocina y encontró a Kagome lavando los platos.

― Lo hubieras dejado para mañana.

― Pero ya terminé.

― Ten, escribe algo a tu familia.― dijo Inuyasha al darle una libreta y una pluma.

― ¿Cómo?― no comprendía lo que le pedía.

― Escríbeles algo.

― Pero el acuerdo dice...

― Sé lo que dice, escribe algo y yo lo mando desde mi móvil.― el acuerdo decía que ella no podía tener contacto con familiares, no había nada que impidiera que él se contacta con la familia de ella.

― Pero...

― Te juro que está bien, si hay algún problema, diré que para no levantar sospechas que no llamaras a tu familia en esta época, les mande un mensaje fingiendo ser tu.― vio dudar a Kagome y una punzada se instaló en su pecho al pensar que ella no confiaba en él.― Confía en mí.― pidió al sostenerle la mano.

― Está bien.― contestó sonrojada, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Kagome comenzó a escribir y cuando terminó, Inuyasha transcribió su mensaje, al final solo agregó que era un celular prestado y les pedía que no le llamasen. Unos minutos después el mensaje fue contestado, al leerlo las lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Kagome de inmediato y en un impulso abrazo a Inuyasha, dejándolo perplejo, pero cuando salió de la impresión le correspondió.

― Muchas gracias, en verdad muchas gracias.

― De nada, deja de llorar.― dijo al limpiarle las lagrimas.― Casi es media noche, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Se dirigieron al patio trasero, se sentaron en el _engawa_ y desde allí vieron los fuegos, miró a Kagome y ella los veía fascinada. Ojala Kikyou admirará y apreciara esas pequeñas cosas, tal y como Kagome lo hacía.

― Feliz año nuevo Inuyasha.

― Feliz año nuevo Kagome.

Siguieron admirando el espectáculo, Inuyasha observo por el rabillo a la azabache y pidió a kami por la felicidad de ella. Kagome intentaba no voltear a ver al chico, pero cuando lo hacía no podía evitar fijarse en que las luces en el cielo lo hacían ver muy atractivo, hizo una plegaría en silencio, rogando porque todo saliera bien para ambos.

Inuyasha pronto se percato que la chica se había quedado dormida recargada en una columna, la tomó en brazos y la llevo hasta su recamara, sonrió al percatarse que era la primer vez llevaba a alguien en sus brazos, aquella sensación era muy agradable.

* * *

Fue hasta la cocina y se preparo un té, desde que se levanto esa mañana le dolía la cabeza, probablemente le estaría por dar gripa, pero un té de limón y miel siempre la ayudaba a combatirla. Se fue a la sala y se quedo dormida en el sofá.

Aquel día Inuyasha fue a atender unos asuntos a Nagoya, más bien había ido por una sorpresa. Al entrar a la casa y pasar por la sala, se percató que la azabache dormía en el sofá y tenía puesto un gran abrigo, esa chica si debía estar loca, la calefacción servía muy bien, no era como para que se pusiera semejante ropa, se acercó más y notó que sudaba, tocó su frente y ardía.

― ¡Kaede!― gritó de inmediato.― Kagome enfermo.― dijo al ver que la mujer llegaba a toda prisa.

― [Llévala a su recamara, enseguida voy].

Inuyasha la cargó y subió al cuarto de Kagome, lo bueno era que el futon no estaba recogido, si no, hubiera sido una odisea como la noche de año nuevo. La acostó y la observo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su ropa mojada por el sudor.

― ¿Va a estar bien?― preguntó al ver llegar a Kaede con una jícara con agua, una toalla y una jarra de agua.

― [Claro, solo hay que bajarle la fiebre].

― Yo lo hago.― dijo al tomar la toalla.― Ve por un médico.― Kaede asintió y salió de la habitación.

― Inu.― llamó la chica y de inmediato el nombrado se alertó.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó ignorando que le hubiera llamado "Inu", un diminutivo que siempre detesto.

― Tengo sed.― de inmediato Inuyasha le ayudo a tomar agua, bebió tres vasos completos, en verdad estaba sedienta.

― ¿Más?― preguntó ofreciéndole otro vaso, pero ella negó.― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Cansada.― contestó antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Kaede llegó con un médico que le dejo algunos medicamentos y les dio las instrucciones de cada cuanto debía tomarlos.

― [No es necesario que te quedes aquí, ya está mejor].― dijo Kaede al regresar de acompañar al médico a la puerta.

― Quiero cuidar a mi hijo, me preocupa.

― [¿Tu hijo solamente o también a ella?].― fase 3 "meter duda", terminada.

Claro que por su hijo, una fiebre podía ser peligrosa y ella podría perderlo, pero ella también podía empeorar y morir, ¡No! él no dejaría que eso pasara, él quería, él quería ¡Kami! Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

**...**

Esa noche fue la más larga en la vida de Inuyasha, Kagome de a ratos deliraba, llamaba a su mamá o a toda su familia, tenía pesadillas en las que su madre no conseguía la operación.

― Kagome, tu mamá está bien.― dijo por quinta vez en lo que iba de la noche.

― No, ella...

― Está bien, te lo prometo.― dijo al tomarle las manos y acariciar su rostro.

― La quiero ver.― pidió en medio de lágrimas.

― Pronto, ahora bebe esto.― dijo al levantarla y sostenerla entre sus brazos para ofrecerle el jarabe que debía tomar.

― ¿Lo prometes? que ella está bien.― especificó.

― Te lo prometo.

Kagome asintió y se recargo en el pecho de Inuyasha, oliendo de inmediato su agradable aroma, había algo en su olor que le gustaba demasiado.

― Me gusta como hueles, me recuerda al bosque.― dijo provocando un sonrojo en el chico.

― Ya duérmete.

― También tus ojos y tu cara que haces cuando según tú, te enfadas.

― Mis ojos no son la gran cosa.― dijo aún mas avergonzado, a parte de su madre nadie mas se lo había dicho.― Ya alucinas, duerme.

― Son como el oro, son muy bonitos y no es lo único que me gusta, también...― y ya no terminó de hablar, porque el efecto somnífero de la medicina hizo efecto.

Inuyasha la vio quedarse dormida ¿qué había pasado? intentaba calmarse, su corazón no paraba de latir, la miró aún en sus brazos, no quería dejarla sobre el futon, quería seguir sintiéndola cerca suyo.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente Kagome ya se sentía mejor, por lo que bajo a la cocina a ver que podía comer.

― Buenos días Kaede.

― [Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?].― escribió en una libreta.

― Mejor.

― [Preocupaste a Inuyasha, te cuido toda la noche].

― ¿Qué él qué?― preguntó sorprendida al leer lo escrito.― ¿Dónde está?

― [Fue a correr].

― Debo agradecerle y disculparme por preocuparlo.

― [Cuando llegue lo harás, ahora come].― escribió e indicó un lugar en la barra de la cocina.

― ¿Puedo hacer hoy la comida?

― [¿Qué piensas hacer?].

― Algo que extrañamente se me antoja, jamás se me había antojado tanto, me da la impresión que podría comer una olla entera, Ramen.

Kaede sonrió, vaya coincidencia, no cabía duda que el hijo que Kagome esperaba era de Inuyasha. Ayudaría a Kagome hacer de comer, Inuyasha era de esos hombres que se les conquistaba por el estomago. Era hora de poner la fase 4 "Hechizo de Ramen" en marcha.

― [Entonces debemos ir de compras].

Kagome leyó la nota y comenzó a comer, quería ir por las cosas antes que Inuyasha regresará.

**...**

Llegó de vuelta a la casa después de estar corriendo por dos horas, debía despejar su mente, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Kagome le había dicho, de solo recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba y sentía su cara arder. Al entrar no encontró a nadie, en el refrigerador había una nota diciendo que habían ido de compras. Se fue a dar una ducha, con suerte eso le terminaría de ayudar a aclarar su mente.

Se acostó en el _tatami_ de su cuarto, tomó su reproductor de música, se puso los audífonos y dio _Play_. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo descansando, se olvido de todo a su alrededor hasta que cierta azabache entró a su cuarto.

― Inuyasha la comida esta lista.

― Gracias ya bajo.― le miró sorprendido, al parecer ella no recordaba nada de cuando estuvo enferma, le acababa de ver como si nada.

― ¿Qué es?― preguntó curioso al ver ya servida la comida, no podía ver que había porque los platos tenía una tapa para que conservarán el calor.

― Es por agradecimiento, Kaede me dijo que cuidaste de mi toda la noche, te preocupe innecesariamente, perdón.

― No seas tonta no fue nada, era normal con el frío que ha hecho, nadie controla el enfermarse o no, ahora quita esa cara de preocupación y cómanos.― Kagome le sonrió, destapó el plato no creyendo lo que veía.― [¿Tu le dijiste que lo hiciera?].

― [Claro que no].

― ¿Kaede te dijo que prepararas esto?― preguntó ahora a la chica al no creerle a su nana.

― No, fue idea mía ¿No te gusta?― preguntó con temor.

― Al contrarío, me encanta.

― Eso explica mucho.― Inuyasha le miró confundido.― He tenido antojo de Ramen, a tu hijo también le gustará.― explicó al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su vientre que ya estaba ligeramente abultado.

― ¿Antojos? ¿Desde cuándo?― preguntaba raramente emocionado.

― Hace una semana, creo.

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

― No era mucho.

― ¿En la noche te dan?

― Rara vez.

― La próxima vez quiero que me digas, deja que comparta esto con mi hijo.

― Esta bien.

* * *

No quería levantarse, pero quería un trozo de chocolate, bien podría ir a la alacena por el, pero le prometió a Inuyasha ir a decirle, se levanto y caminó hasta la recamara del chico, pero antes de llegar a tocar escucho su voz.

― Igual te extraño... Claro que si... Cuídate mucho... También te amo.

Al escuchar todo aquello algo en ella se rompió, regreso en silencio a su habitación, de pronto ya no tenía ganas de chocolate y por las próximas horas se estuvo reprimiendo, estaba comenzando a sentir celos, lo que quería decir que Inuyasha comenzaba a gustarle y debía reprimir todo eso, él tenía una novia a la que amaba y el hijo que ella esperaba era de ellos, además comparada con Kikyou ¿ella que podría ofrecerle?

**...**

Dormía tranquilamente cuando su celular sonó, maldiciendo a quien hubiera llamado a las tres de la mañana, tomó el celular y vio la pantalla indicando el contacto, pulsó "contestar" por contestar.

― Amor ¿Cómo has estado?― se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado.― Hace dos semanas que no hablamos.― ¿hace tanto?, pensó sorprendido.

― He estado ocupado, perdóname.

― No importa ¿Cómo va todo?

― Muy bien.

― Te extraño mucho.

― Igual te extraño.― era un mentiroso.

― Promete que llamaras.

― Claro que sí.― lo dudaba, volvería a olvidarlo.

― Debo colgar, me llaman.

― Cuídate mucho.― eso sonó tan vacío.

― Te amo amor.

― También te amo.― dicho eso colgó.

Era el mayor mentiroso en la tierra, ya no amaba a Kikyou. Ya no sentía lo mismo como cuando en antaño se lo decía, ahora le devolvió esas palabras solo por contestarle. De igual manera no se había percatado que no habían hablado por dos semanas, antes con un solo día de no escucharla se sentía solo, pero ahora que se la pasaba tan bien con Kagome había olvidado a su novia.

Se levanto y fue hasta la habitación de la chica, se quedo parado afuera, desde hace días no paraba de pensar en ella, ya no solo era por el hecho que estuviera esperando a su hijo, había algo más fuerte, en él había nacido una fuerte necesidad de velar y cuidar de ella.

* * *

**Oralex, no sabía que había película con un titulo igual a la historia. Pero me sorprende más la cantidad de mensajes que tiene esta historia (espero siga así), en verdad jamás me espere que tuviera tanta popularidad XP.**

**Miles de gracias a: **_**Buscadora de Dragones, Yenhy, joh chan, Misheru Taisho, Guest 1, PeEIX, sora megumi san, aky9110, SaKuRa-Hime Shaoran-Kun, Akanne Hygurashi, jossy-chan, Honna-chan, Guest 2, miko kaoru-sama, Javita0san, Serena Sailor Moon, CludiiTa, Julky, chuckylandia.**_

**Y no se preocupen que tendrá varios capítulos. Espero poder subir el otro el fin de semana próximo, tengo tantas cosas por hacer, espero si poder. Nos leemos.**

**19/07/2014**


	5. Empujoncito

**V.- Empujoncito.**

Inuyasha estaba acostado sobre el tatami de su recámara pensando, desde hacía días notaba a Kagome algo extraña cuando él se le acercaba, podían decirle loco pero, le daba la impresión que ella al verlo se ponía triste. También estaba el hecho de que parecía que ella lo evitaba, no duraba mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que él y eso le preocupaba. No sabía si había hecho algo que la molestará.

Se levantó y de su armario sacó una caja, era el regalo que hace tiempo le había comprado a Kagome. Ahora se debatía en dárselo o no, el día que originalmente iba a dárselo era algo de poca importancia, pero ahora, de solo pensar en que si a ella no le gustará o se lo aceptará, le ponía nervioso. Tomó la caja y bajo las escaleras, vio a Kagome sentada en el tatami de la sala, no lograba ver que hacía, dio unos pasos y apenas logró esconderse cuando escucho que la chica saludaba a Kaede. Así que regreso a su habitación cual vil cobarde y guardo de nuevo la caja.

Después de que Kaede le llevará un té volvió a leer su libro, pero aún no podía concentrarse, ya iba hacer medio día y no había visto a Inuyasha, volteo a las escaleras esperando verlo bajar pero ni señales de él. Era consciente que últimamente lo evitaba, para suprimir lo que sentía por él, pero tenía la enorme necesidad de verlo y nada ayudaba que ese día fuera San Valentín.

Escucho que tocaban a la puerta y fue a atender, ya que Kaede estaba en el jardín trasero. Cuando abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa, frente a ella estaban Sango y Miroku.

― ¡Sorpresa!― gritó emocionada Sango y abrazó de inmediato a Kagome.― Perdón por no venir antes.

― No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que vinieran.― y no mentía para nada, esperaba que con esa visita las cosas entre ella e Inuyasha volvieran a la normalidad.

― ¿Cómo esta señorita?― saludo Miroku.

― Muy bien, pasen.

― Deja te veo.― pidió Sango al rodear a Kagome.― Eres tan linda, ya se te nota la pancita.― ante ese comentario Kagome se sonrojo.― Te traje algo, pero vayamos a la sala para que te lo muestre.

― Pues yo las dejo señoritas, voy a buscar a Inuyasha.― dijo Miroku al subir la escaleras.

― Tenemos mucho de que hablar, cuéntame ¿cómo te trata?― preguntó refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedo pensativa, Inuyasha la trataba de maravilla, no podía quejarse e incluso se podía decir que ahora eran más unidos, ya se tenían más confianza.

**...**

Al no encontrar a su amigo en su cuarto fue al jardín, encontrándolo entrenando Karate, golpeaba un costal como si ese pobre le hubiera hecho algo.

― ¿Qué te hizo para que lo golpees así?― Inuyasha sonrió al identificar la voz de su amigo y dejo de golpear el costal.― ¿Te debe dinero o quien imaginas que es? Espero no ser yo.

― Soy yo y que bueno que estas aquí.

― ¿Sucede algo malo?― preguntó desconcertado― ¿Por qué dices que eres tu?

― Por más que lo intento, no puedo evitarlo.

― ¿Qué cosa?

Inuyasha hizo una breve pausa, la llegada de Miroku era como una bendición, le urgía hablar con alguien que no fuera Kaede, necesitaba con urgencia un consejo.

― Kagome me gusta.

― No me extraña, es una chica muy linda.― contestó como si fuera una pequeñez.

― No entiendes, me enamore de ella.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, Inuyasha lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

― Vaya, eso es...― no tenía ni idea de que contestar.― No sé que decir ¿Qué piensas hacer?

― No lo sé.

― ¿No será que es porque tendrá a tu hijo?

― Es lo que me decía una y otra vez pero ya no puedo seguir haciéndome tonto.

― ¿Desde cuándo te lo negabas?

― No estoy seguro, pero todo se intensificó un día que tuvo fiebre y pase la noche cuidándola ¿Tienes idea de lo linda que es? Es tan linda, tierna, ingenua, pura y sincera, incluso su lado bipolar me vuelve loco, me gusta hacerla enojar para verla hacer pucheros, infla tan graciosamente sus mejillas que quiero tomarla se la cara y besarla.

Miroku escuchaba muy atento a su amigo, no parecía él, si no lo habían raptado los aliens y lavado el cerebro, quería decir que estaba enamorado y se encontraba en un gran problema.

― Cada que se me acerca y huelo su aroma quiero acercar mi nariz y embriagarme de ella, no dejo de pensar en que quiero tenerla en mis brazos ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me cuesta no besarla?― dijo al sentarse en el suelo y sujetar su cabeza con las manos.― Todo es tan diferente que con Kikyou.

― ¿Qué pasará con Kikyou?― preguntó con cautela y se sentó junto a su amigo.

― No tengo idea.

― No olvides el acuerdo.

― Lo tengo presente, no quiero perder a Kagome, pero ni siquiera sé si me corresponde, últimamente esta distante.

― Por ahora dos cosas "No la dejes ir" y "No la lastimes".

**...**

Las chicas estaban es la habitación de la azabache, porque Sango quería que se probase el vestido que le había llevado. Al terminar de ponérselo Kagome se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba, era como si fuera hecho a su medida, con el lograba apreciársele el abultamiento de su vientre.

― Te ves hermosa y lo mejor es, que lo desabrochas de aquí y lo sigues usando cuando el bebé crezca.

― Muchas gracias.

En eso de reojo vio por la ventana a Inuyasha y a Miroku platicar, estaba sentados bajo un árbol y se sonrojó al ver que Inuyasha no llevaba camisa, podía ver su bien marcado cuerpo, quería pasar sus manos por sus pectorales, subir lentamente sus manos por ellos para abrazarlo por la cintura, perderse en sus ojos dorados y besarlo finalmente.

Sango observo a Kagome perderse en el paisaje y se asomo para ver que era lo que llamaba su atención, vio a los chicos sentados y volteo a ver a su amiga que ahora tenía la cara roja.

― Tienes una gran vista, puedes ver el hermoso paisaje.― comentó Sango al ver que ella no salía de su letargo.

― Etto... Sí, cuando nevó se veía hermoso.― apenas logró decir, esperaba que Sango no se hubiera dado cuenta que había estado devorando a Inuyasha con la mirada.

― Vayamos con los muchachos, no he saludado a Inuyasha.― dijo eso pero la verdad era que quería ver la expresión de Inuyasha al ver a Kagome con ese vestido.

**...**

Miroku e Inuyasha estaban platicando sobre la familia del ojidorado, lo que habían hecho en la cena de año nuevo y que a la semana de que Inuyasha se fue, Sesshoumaru regresó de Londres y ahora administraba el restaurante del que él se encargaba, además de supervisar los demás restaurantes. También Miroku le dijo que su madre lo extrañaba mucho y preguntaba seguido por él, un sentimiento de culpabilidad nació en Inuyasha y se prometió que le haría una pequeña llamada, con Kagome había aprendido lo importante que era una madre y él no estaba siendo buen hijo. ¿Y eso quería enseñarle al suyo? No, claro que no.

Escucharon las voces de la chicas y voltearon a verlas. Miroku al ver a Kagome se dio cuenta del buen ojo que tenía su novia, pero Inuyasha estaba perplejo.

Por kami― sama, Kagome se veía hermosa con aquel vestido de premamá, se maldecía por él no comprar uno antes, aprovecharía que estaban Sango y Miroku para ir a Nagoya y comprarle ropa, así tendría a Miroku de apoyo y no cometer una estupidez, como besarla.

― ¿Verdad qué se ve hermosa?― preguntó Sango al ver la expresión de Inuyasha.― Da una vuelta Kagome.― dicho eso obligó a la azabache a girar.

Kagome se sonrojo, Sango la hacía hacer cosas vergonzosas para ella y más aún en frente de Inuyasha. Por su lado, el ojidorado estaba por ir y alzarla en el aire para luego besarla, cuando Miroku lo detuvo disimuladamente, en definitiva su amigo era su salvavidas.

Pero mientras tanto en la mente de Sango ya se maquinaba un plan para darles una ayudadita a ese par de despistados.

* * *

Durante la visita de Miroku y Sango, habían ido a Nagoya. Sango se emociono mucho ayudándole a Kagome a comprar ropa, incluso la obligó a que también escogiera algo para después del parto y cada que se probaba algo, la sacaba al pasillo para que Inuyasha la viera. Por supuesto que todo eso tenía como propósito, hacer que los nervios de su amigo subieran por los aires. Inuyasha apenas y podía controlar las subidas de calor, que finalmente se iban a su entrepierna cada vez que veía a Kagome, ya en dos ocasiones Miroku le había comprado un _frappe_ que se colocaba disimuladamente, para bajarse el calor.

Luego fueron a comer algo y Sango los hizo sentarse juntos, claramente se notaba lo nerviosos que tenían por estar uno al lado del otro, pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando en el restaurante les tomaron una foto, ya que durante todo febrero, a todas las parejas que entrarán les regalaban una foto. Por supuesto que Sango y Miroku de inmediato se la tomaron, pero cuando iban a tomársela a Inuyasha y Kagome, los pobres no sabían qué hacer, no encontraban como explicar que no eran pareja, así que Sango literalmente los obligó para que se la tomarán, pero jamás esperaron que el fotógrafo les dijera que se notaba lo mucho que se amaban y los felicito por el futuro bebé, inmediatamente Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron, no sabían dónde esconderse uno del otro. Aquello no había podido salir mejor de lo que Sango había planeado.

Para cuando el fin de semana acabó Sango estaba más que satisfecha e Inuyasha maldecía que Miroku ya se fuera, necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca, ahora sus sentimientos por Kagome habían aumentado.

Miroku e Inuyasha estaban en el jardín delantero esperando que las chicas salieran, ya era hora de regresar para Sango y Miroku.

― Tranquila pequeña bestia, todo va a estar bien.

― ¿Cómo dices eso, si con solo verla con esa ropa de premamá quiero saltarle encima? ¿Te imaginas lo que ella pensaría si hiciera algo como eso?

― En el mejor de los casos, pensará que la encuentras sumamente atractiva y en el peor, que eres un pervertido.

― No ayudas.

― Entonces evítala como lo venías haciendo.

― No quiero eso, quiero poner tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta...― su móvil sonó y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

― Adivino, Kikyou.― dijo al ver la cara de fastidio que puso Inuyasha, le quitó el móvil y se sorprendió al ver que tenía 26 mensajes sin leer.― ¿Desde cuándo no le contestas?

― No lo sé.― dijo fastidiado.― Pone que me extraña, que cuenta los días para estar juntos, que me ama y yo ¡Ya no se que responder!

― Hace tres días fue tu último mensaje "Todo va bien, estoy entrenando, suerte."― dijo leyendo el último mensaje.― Debes ponerle algo más convincente, puede sospechar que algo va mal y un día les puede caer de sorpresa y es cuando estarás jodido amigo mío.

¿Kikyou allí con ellos? Definitivamente ¡No! No la quería cerca de Kagome.

― ¿Puedo contestar por ti?

― Haz lo que quieras.

― Listo, me debes una.― le devolvió el móvil.― Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome es una buena chica, si vas a intentar algo con ella que sea algo verdadero y duradero, no algo que cuando tu hijo nazca la tengas que botar, no se merece que le crees falsas esperanzas, ella debe poder seguir con su vida.

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo, lo que Miroku decía era verdad, pero él ya se había vuelto egoísta y quería a Kagome a su lado. Pronto el sonido de la puerta de la casa llamó su atención, era Sango que venía con su maleta.

― Kagome ya viene, fue a la cocina. Así que Buda te está dando tu merecido.― dijo victoriosa, no podía irse sin decírselo.

― ¿Ya le dijiste?― preguntó Inuyasha fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

― Así que ya lo hablaron entre ustedes.― dijo con tono amenazante al darse cuenta que Miroku no le hablo sobre eso.― Bueno Inuyasha, tienes suerte que ella sea muy distraída, porque se te nota a kilómetros.

― ¡Perdón por la demora!― interrumpió Kagome.― Tengan para el viaje, espero les guste.― dijo al entregarles unas galletas de chocolate que ella preparó.

― Muchas gracias.― dijo Sango al tomarlas.― Cuídate mucho, Inuyasha ven acá.― abrazó a su amigo y aprovecho para hablarle.― Si la lastimas date por muerto.― se separó de él y actuó como si nada.― Vamos Miroku, cuídense.

― Adiós señorita, Inuyasha nos estamos hablando.

Después de que sus amigos se fueran entraron a la casa, Kagome se fue a bañar e Inuyasha se quedo en la sala, tomó su celular para leer lo que Miroku le había escrito a Kikyou.

"Espero no estés enfadada conmigo, siento muchísimo no haberte contestado, pero Miroku me vino a ver y el tarado tiró mi celular al agua, apenas fui a Nagoya a comprar otro. Deseo que te la estés pasando bien, de nuevo perdón, besos."

Sonrió al ver que su amigo se había echado la culpa, se acostó en el sillón, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo, ya lo había decidido, no dejaría ir a Kagome.

* * *

Poco a poco las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad para Inuyasha y Kagome, ya se hablaban como lo venían haciendo y podían estar en el mismo cuarto sin que se sintieran incómodos, como ese día que estaban en la sala mirando una serie.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Inuyasha al ver que Kagome se llevaba las manos a su vientre de cinco meses.

Kagome le sonrió, aquello la había pillado de sorpresa, pero luego comprendió que pasaba, Inuyasha se pondría feliz.

― Dame tu mano.― Inuyasha obedeció de inmediato.

Kagome puso la mano del chico sobre su vientre y de inmediato los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminaron. Su hijo se estaba moviendo, olvidando todo lo demás se arrodillo y posó su cabeza en el vientre de Kagome, provocándole un sonrojo a la chica. Ella intentaba calmarse, no podía decirle nada, al fin de cuentas él era el padre. Algún día esperaba conocer a alguien como Inuyasha, una persona que anhelara un hijo como lo hacía él y fuera una buena persona.

Inuyasha sentía fascinado los movimientos de su hijo, era de las mejores experiencias que podía haber en el mundo, alzo la mirada y vio que Kagome tenía los ojos llorosos, pero aún así ella le sonreía. Con una mano le limpio sus lagrimas y la otra seguía en el vientre, ella lo volteo a ver y ambos se sonrojaron por la cercanía.

Estaban a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se juntase, pero un ruido en la entrada los alerto, separándose de inmediato con el corazón bombeándoles como loco. Vieron al corredor y Kaede ya había llegado.

― [¿Quieres ayudarme en la cocina Kagome?].

― Que si la quieres ayudar.― tradujo el chico.

― Claro, con permiso.

Kaede los miró divertida, de hecho ya había llegado y estaba feliz por la escena de ambos, pero puso en marcha la fase 5 "Dejarlos con el antojo". Ahora debía hacer que sus sentimientos afloraran más y para eso tenía el plan perfecto.

**...**

Mientras tanto el otro lado del mundo Kikyou disfrutaba de su relajante baño de burbujas en el jacuzzi de su _penthouse_, mientras un hombre de larga melena negra le masajeaba los hombros.

― No te ha llamado en un mes, solo mensajes de texto cortos ¿No te preocupa?

― Claro que no.

― Podría cambiarte por esa mocosa.

― Aún que lo intentará no podría, para eso puse esas clausulas especificas, después de que ese niño nazca jamás podrán verse de nuevo.

― Pensaste en todo.

― Claro que si, pronto tendrás tu venganza, le quitaremos a su hijo y toda su fortuna será nuestra.

Se movió para que el hombre entrará con ella y una vez acomodado, se colocó sobre sus piernas.

― Me encanta ese lado perverso que tienes.― dijo el hombre al moverse y penetrarla.― Ese Taisho es un idiota, mira que no darse cuenta que le pones los cuernos.

― Te lo dije, lo tengo comiendo de mi mano, pero ahora ¿Me vas a dar lo que quiero?― preguntó al apretarle los testículos a su amante.

― Eso y más.― contestó para comenzar a embestirla.

El agua comenzó a desbordarse del jacuzzi y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

**Bueno aquí yo vengo de rápido, a dejar la actualización, disculparme por la demora y agradecer por sus mensajes, me emociona recibirlos y me llenan de energía.**

**Espero esté capítulo les gustará y no olviden dejar sus opiniones. Nos leemos.**

**02/08/2014**


	6. Sucesos Inesperados

**VI. Sucesos Inesperados.**

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en Nagoya, nuevamente le tocaba consulta a Kagome para ver como iba el embarazo. La chica ya estaba sobre la camilla esperando a que llegará el médico e Inuyasha estaba sentado junto a ella.

Lo bueno todo eso, era que aquella clínica era un sede de la principal en Tokio, tenían sus antecedentes y estaban al tanto de que ellos no eran pareja.

― Joven Taisho, señorita Higurashi, gusto en verlos de nuevo.― saludo el médico, quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

― ¿Cree qué esta vez pueda ver que es?― preguntó esperanzado, él quería saber si iba a tener niño o niña, para así comenzar a comprarle cosas. Pero todavía su bebé no se dejaba ver bien.

― Veamos si el bebé quiere cooperar.

― ¿Y bien?― preguntó impaciente Inuyasha, mientras tambien miraba el monitor.

― Hoy no será el día, por lo general a esta altura ya se deja ver, pero creo que se hace del rogar. Díganme, ¿han seguido mis instrucciones?

― Por supuesto.

― ¿Cómo te has sentido?― preguntó a Kagome.

― Más cansada de lo normal, pero fuera de eso, estoy bien... Y ya se mueve.

― Eso está muy bien, ¿Te duele cuando lo hace?

― No ¿Por qué?

― ¿Algo anda mal?― preguntó Inuyasha con miedo.

― Claro que no, si le doliera si estaría mal, si no tiene molestias, todo esta bien. Solo son preguntas de rutina.― explicó e Inuyasha respiró aliviado.― Bueno, solo les doy la receta para las vitaminas que necesita y se pueden ir.

**...**

― Antes de irnos vayamos a comer ¿Qué se te antoja?

― Donde decidas está bien, no conozco, así que confiaré en tu gusto.

― Vayamos por pasta.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña plaza, era únicamente de un piso, había pocas tiendas y no había mucha gente, eso la hacía acogedora.

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante Italiano, solo había una familia y otra pareja, se sentaron en una mesa apartada y un mesero les llevó la carta.

― ¿Qué vas a querer?

Kagome observaba atentamente el menú y no sabía que pedir, no conocía que tenía cada platillo y se dedicó a mirar las fotos, escogería algo de eso, pero cuando vio el precio se arrepintió, sabía que Inuyasha podía pagarlo pero no quería ser una abusiva, además ella nunca gastaba tanto, si de por si fue difícil cuando salieron con Sango y Miroku, en aquella ocasión Sango la ayudo a decidirse, pero ahora no la tenía.

Inuyasha la miraba atentamente, la chica parecía no saber que pedir, miró el menú y se percató que no había descripción de los platillos. Pero justo cuando estaba por sugerirle algo ella hablo.

― _Vitello Tonnato_.― dijo al fin, al ver algo que no era muy caro.

― Es ternera con crema de yemas de huevo duro, alcaparras y anchoas ¿Segura?― preguntó al recordar que los sabores fuertes la ponían mal.

― Entonces _Ensalada capestre._

― Tiene jitomate, mozzarella y hojas de albahaca.― Kagome asintió, eso se escuchaba bien.― ¿Qué más?

― Así está bien.

― Pide algo más, no te vas a llenar con una ensalada.― la vio encogerse en su lugar y se acercó más a ella.― Kagome, ¿Me dejas pedir por ti?

Kagome asintió, se sentía tan tonta, no sabía ni que pedir, seguramente estaba desesperando a Inuyasha.

― ¿Puedo tomar su orden?― preguntó el mesero quien recién volvía.

― Claro, ensalada capestre, espagueti a la boloñesa y lasaña.

― ¿De tomar?

― Una jarra de agua de limón.

― ¿Enseguida lo traigo?

― Kagome ¿Estás bien?

― Sí... Perdón, no quería desesperarte.

― ¿Desesperarme? Jamás lo hiciste.

― Pero...

― Cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, hubiera esperado lo que fuera, pero te vi tan perdida y por eso te pregunté aquello.― Kagome le sonrió, malditas hormonas, la ponían muy sensible.

A los pocos minutos les llevaron la comida y cuando el mesero les estaba sirviendo, se apagaron las luces.

― Mil disculpas, hubo un apagón y nos avisaron que tardará en volver.― informó el capitán.― Vamos a prender las velas de las mesas.

― Adelante.― contestó Inuyasha.

En cuanto se fueron, Inuyasha comenzó a poner en un plato un poco de todo lo que había pedido y luego se lo dio a Kagome.

― Para que pruebes un poco de todo.― Kagome asintió y comenzó a comer, todo sabían de maravilla.

Inuyasha se limitó a observar a Kagome, a la luz de las velas se veía tan linda, si otra fuera su situación esa sería una cita perfecta y ahora estaría dándole mimos, besando y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, incluso compartiendo la comida del mismo plato y no por separado. Apenas si había terminado la lasaña por estar viéndola, cuando ella hablo.

Kagome no podía creer la atmósfera tan romántica que se había creado, estaba llegando a pensar que Inuyasha más restaurante más ella, no era buena combinación, siempre terminaban en una situación similar, cosa que le ponía nerviosa y para aminorar sus nervios decidió preguntar algo que había querido desde hace mucho pero no se atrevía.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo? Es sobre Kaede.

― Adelante.

― ¿Por qué Kaede no habla y tiene el parche?

― La falta de habla es de nacimiento y lo de su ojo, fue después de comenzar a ser mi nana, un día fue a Hiroshima a visitar la tumba de sus padres y de regreso el camión cocho, fue una de los pocos sobrevivientes, pero perdió su ojo.

― Ya veo, ¿Entonces tu vivias en Takayama?

― Hasta los tres años, luego nos fuimos a Tokio y fue cuando contrataron a Kaede, solo regresábamos cuando visitaba a mis abuelos. Cuando cumplí doce Kaede se ocupó de atender a mi abuela, hasta que murió. Después de eso, decidió quedarse en Takayama y atender la casa.

― ¿Hace cuanto murieron tus abuelos?

― Mi abuelo hace diez años y mi abuela hace cinco.

― Lo siento.

― No lo hagas, fueron muy felices en vida y ahora ya están juntos.

― ¿Un postre?― interrumpió el mesero.

― Un _Tiramisú_ y un _Zuppa inglese_. Te van a gustar.― dijo a Kagome y ella sonrió.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua cuando vio entrar a Kaede cargando dos bolsas de mandado a reventar.

― Kaede ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?

― [Preparativos para el _Hanami_].― contestó después de dejar las bolsas en el piso.

― Me hubieras pedido ayuda.― regañó, esas bolsas debían pesar demasiado.

― [El sobrino del señor Sato me ayudo, esta trayendo lo demás, ve sacando las cosas mientras lo guió por la casa].

― ¡Tu ya no cargues mas cosas!

― ¿Y toda está comida?.― preguntó sorprendida Kagome, al entrar a la cocina vio a Inuyasha dejando sobre la barra botellas grandes de vinagre, soya, salsa agridulce y bolsas grandes de verduras, algas, harina, azúcar y _anko_.

― En semana y media será el _Hanami_ y a Kaede le gusta celebrarlo, ella es de las que apoya con la comida.

― ¿No es mucho trabajo para ella?

― Sus amigas del grupo de terapia vienen a ayudarle, todo el pueblo lo celebra.

― Debe ser hermoso.

― Lo es, te va a a gustar mucho cuando lo veas.

― Tal vez le pueda ayudar a Kaede con la comida.

― No te esfuerces mucho, no es como cuando solo hacen de comer para nosotros, deberán lavar mucho arroz y verduras.

― No te preocupes, además no creo que Kaede me deje hacer mucho esfuerzo.

― Es la última caja ¿Dónde la pongo?

Kagome al escuchar esa voz volteo a ver a la puerta de la cocina, en la entrada había un chico que cargaba un bulto de arroz que le tapaba la vista.

― Déjalo en el suelo.― contestó Inuyasha.

― ¿Aquí está bien?

― Sí, gracias.

Kagome seguía pasmada, era imposible que fuera él, ya debía estar alucinando, además él no tenía nada que hacer en Takayama. Justo cuando aquel joven se estaba dando la vuelta, logró agacharse detrás de la barra y fingió buscar algo en la despensa.

Inuyasha miró extrañado como Kagome se agachaba, parecía nerviosa, dejo que Kaede despidiera a su ayudante y se acuclillo junto a Kagome.

― ¿Qué buscas?

― Algo.― dijo en voz baja, no quería que la escucharán.

― Dime que es, tal vez yo lo vi.

No dijo nada por un momento, pero cuando escucho que el joven se despedía contestó.

― Cajeta.

― Levántate, está en la despensa de arriba.― la ayudó a ponerse de pie, Kagome al ver que solo estaban ella e Inuyasha se tranquilizó.― ¿Querías un pan con cajeta?

― Sí.

― Ya lo preparo, tu siéntate.

Inuyasha tomó un pan y lo untó de cajeta, mientras lo hacia no dejaba de ver a la azabache, desde que había entrado aquel joven ella se puso nerviosa y eso no le gustó.

Kagome esperaba sentada junto a la barra, estaba segura que no había alucinado, hace bastante tiempo no tenía contacto con él, pero no era una voz que olvidará con facilidad.

― Kaede olvide decirte que...

La voz de aquel chico llamó la atención de Inuyasha y Kagome, volteando por inercia.

― ¿Kagome?― preguntó sorprendió al reconocerla, no creía lo que veían sus ojos azules.

Kagome se quedo de piedra, no se había equivocado, delante de ella estaba su mejor amigo de la infancia, un joven alto, piel morena, ojos azules y cabello negro, ahora más largo de lo que lo tenía la ultima vez que lo vio, por aquel entonces le llegaba a los hombros, pero ahora lo tenía sujeto en una cola de caballo y le llegaba a media espalda.

― ¿Se conocen?― preguntó Inuyasha a la defensiva.

― Claro que si, vivíamos en el mismo barrio ¿Qué haces aquí?― decía mientras se acercaba más a ella.

― Pues yo...― no sabía que decir.

― ¿Qué no estabas estudiando en Tokio?

― Así era pero...

― Espera ¿Estás embarazada?― preguntó al pasmado al verla mejor.

Se sintió derrotado, pero ya no podia hacer nada, ya alguien mas estaba en el corazón de ella, eso se ganaba por no contactarla mucho. Pero debía admitir que le sentaba la maternidad.

― Sí, pero...

― Tus padres deben estar felices. ¿Quien es el padre? ¿Cuándo te casaste? No me digas que él...― dijo al mirar a Inuyasha, ahora con cara de pocos amigos, ese tipo le había quitado a Kagome.

― ¡Basta!― gritó ya desesperada, Kouga no dejaba de hablar.― Kouga, esto no es lo que parece.

― ¿Entonces?

― Veras, yo... No te lo puedo decir, pero no le digas a mis padres.

― ¿No lo saben?― preguntó y no hizo falta que ella contestará, por su mirada la respuesta era "no".― Tú no eres así, dime que está pasando.

En ese momento miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, una de ellas era que ese era un embarazo no deseado, otra que esta secuestrada, tambien que la habían violado o se había fugado de casa. Pero él obtendría la respuesta a como de lugar.

― No puedo.― decía sin poder verlo a la cara.

― Si no me dices hablaré con tus padres.― amenazó.

― ¡Kouga! Por favor, no les digas nada.― dijo ya el borde la de las lágrimas.

Inuyasha miraba la escena para nada contento, ese tipo estaba haciendo sentir mal a Kagome y no lo iba a permitir. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano, para darle apoyo, no iba a dejarla sola.

― Ella no te podrá decir, pero yo sí, vayamos a la sala y te explicó.

Kouga obedeció de mala gana, se sentó enfrente de ellos y espero a que ese tipo comenzará hablar, aún que no entendía ¿Por qué él si podía contarle y Kagome no?

Cuando Inuyasha terminó de contar la razón del embarazo de Kagome, Kouga lo miraba con incredulidad, pero al ver a su amiga supo que era verdad, él era médico y entendía los métodos alternativos de algunas parejas para tener hijos, pero, la novia de ese sujeto gozaba de buena salud y solo por no perder la figura no lo quiso tener ella ¿Entonces qué clase de madre sería? Por lo menos debería estar allí, creando lazos con su hijo. Y Kagome ¿Por qué no le llamó para pedir ayuda? Él hubiera contactado a alguien que les ayudará o apoyado con el dinero, le dolía que ella no se hubiera acordado de él.

Kagome veía que su amigo la miraba atentamente, no decía nada, era como si se hubiera petrificado.

― Di algo.― suplicó.

― No sé que decir.

― Lo que sea, enójate, regáñame, pero no te quedes cayado.― pedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Tengo que asimilar esto, nos vemos luego.― dijo al levantarse.

― ¿Le dirás a mis padres?― preguntó al levantarse y tomarlo del brazo.

― Por ahora no.― se zafó del agarré de Kagome y caminó a la salida.― Nos vemos.― dijo antes de irse.

Kagome de nuevo se dejo caer en el sofá y comenzó a llorar, todo estaba saliendo mal, Kouga le diría a sus padres, ellos irían por ella y las cosas solo se complicarían.

― No llores, todo va a estar bien.― dijo Inuyasha al jalarla a su pecho y abrazarla. No importaba que fuera hacer ese lobucho, él protegería a Kagome.

De inmediato la azabache se refugió en el pecho de Inuyasha, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa del chico, por alguna extraña razón se sentía segura en sus brazos.

― [Al joven Okami, le gusta ella, se le nota. No creo que diga algo, la quiere mucho, solo necesita tiempo para asimilar todo].― dijo Kaede, había estado observando todo y notó la mirada de corazón roto del joven Okami.

Inuyasha frunció el seño, él tambien se había dado cuenta de eso desde el primer momento en que ese lobucho vio a Kagome, pero lo que más le preocupó y dolió, fue el hecho de Kagome se puso mal cuando ese idiota la rechazo ¿acaso a ella le gustaba ese tipejo?

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí dejando la continuación, he estado ocupada con algunas cositas y apenas pude terminar el capítulo, espero que les gustará y lo disfrutaran.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por sus mensajes *oo***

_**Estrella, joh chan, Julky, ClauGazz, Maritza, jossy-chan, aky9110, Nelliel-sama, tsukimi y Josnchz.**_

**NOTA: He notado que hay confusión en cuanto a la paternidad del bebé, así que aclararé. El ovulo es de Kikyou y el esperma de Inuyasha, Kagome solo presta su vientre para que se geste.**

**Y por ultimo **_**joh chan**_**, gracias por leer la historia a pesar de no conocer mucho de español :D.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**12/08/2014**


	7. Amor de Primavera

**VII.**** Amor en Primavera.**

Desde hacía tres días que no se sabía nada de Kouga, pero estaban seguros que no le había dicho nada a los padres de Kagome, si no, ya estarían allí.

Inuyasha notaba decaída a Kagome, apenas si comía y no lo miraba a los ojos, pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación. Tal parecía que las palabras del lobucho habían tenido un efecto negativo en ella. Y no encontraba manera de hacerla sonreír de nuevo, sentía que ya había sido rechazado. Y tan bien que iban las cosas desde su última visita a Nagoya, él que creía que ya había una conexión mas fuerte con ella.

Pero al quinto día Kouga apareció, justo cuando Kagome estaba dormitando en la sala. Escuchó la puerta y fue a atender, Inuyasha seguramente estaba dormido y Kaede no había llegado.

― Kouga.― dijo sorprendida Kagome, no esperaba verlo.

― Hablemos.― dijo seriamente.

― Claro, vamos atrás.― lo condujo al jardín trasero y se sentaron en la banca que había bajo un frondoso árbol.

― No te voy a mentir, cuando me enteré de lo que habías hecho me sentí traicionado, no dejaba de pensar en que lo que hiciste fue estúpido e imprudente, pero, luego comprendí que esa eres tú, siempre velas por otros y no te preocupes por ti, tampoco pides ayuda para no incomodidad.― la tomó de las manos y se las beso.― Sabes que te quiero mucho y solo por eso no diré nada.

― Gracias, muchas gracias.― Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de Kouga.

Desde la ventana de su habitación Inuyasha observaba a Kagome y al lobucho sentarse bajo un árbol, notaba que la expresión de ambos era sería y estaban tensos, pero en un parpadear el lobo tomaba a Kagome de las manos y se las besaba, fue cuando apretó con gran fuerza el marco de la ventana, pero eso no fue todo su mundo se cayó cuando la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo efusivamente, de mala gana se dejo caer en el tatami, ya no quería seguir viendo esa escena.

Y como si alguien quisiera empeorar las cosas su celular no paraba de sonar, lo tomó por fin, esperando que no fuera Kikyou, pero al ver el nombre de su amigo contestó, pero de mala gana.

― ¿Qué quieres Miroku?

― ¿Y ese genio?

― Nada, no me hagas caso.

― ¿Cómo va todo?

― Le gusta alguien.

― ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó sorprendido, él pensaba que a Kagome le atraía Inuyasha.

― En resumen, el destino quiso que se encontrará con un viejo amigo.

― ¡¿Entonces ya se enteró del acuerdo?!― preguntó preocupado.

― Sí, pero no te preocupes ya todo está bien, pero a ella le efecto que ese lobucho la rechazara cuando se enteró de todo.

Miroku sonrió al saber que eran tantos los celos de su amigo, que ya le había puesto apodo a su rival, Inuyasha se estaba comportando como un niño.

― Bueno, imaginó que ese joven debe ser importante para ella, como un hermano así como nosotros para ti, no creo que...

― Deberías ver como la mira, incluso ella deja que la tome de las manos y se las besé, se lanzó a sus brazos muy efusivamente.― describía con claros celos.

― Calma, los celos no son buenos, tal vez solo es un gesto inocente y tú estás haciendo un escándalo.

― Él sería mejor para ella, no tiene compromiso alguno y puede estar con ella libremente ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? ¿Una vida a escondidas? ¿Qué sea mi amante? Ella no merece eso.― ahora veía lo suyo con Kagome más complicado.

― Sabías desde el principio que las cosas no serían fáciles.

Lo bueno de que solo él sentía algo, era que solo él sufriría y Kagome seguiría con su vida, sin saber jamás que él la amaba con locura.

― Lo mejor será hacerme a un la...

― Escúchame bien pedazo de animal.― interrumpió Sango quien había estado escuchando todo eso.― Lo que tienes que hacer es luchar por ella, admítelo es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu perra vida y si la dejas ir te lo lamentarás toda la vida.― sentenció enfurecida.

― ¿No escuchaste bien lo que dije?― preguntó molesto ¡A Kagome ya le gustaba alguien! ¿Acaso su amiga estaba sorda?

― Claro que sí, pero ¿Acaso el "gran Inuyasha" va a dejar que alguien le gane? ¿Te vas a rendir sin dar lucha? Así no eres.

Sango tenía razón, si el lobo ese no sabía de la enfermedad de la madre de la chica, eso quería decir que Kagome no se había acordado de él y por lo tanto no era tan importante en su vida ¿Verdad?. Y si Kagome no sentía algo por él, porque se llamaba Inuyasha haría que ella lo amasé, la conquistaría a como dé lugar.

― Les llamo luego.― dijo antes de colgar.

Se asomó por la ventana y ya no estaban, bajo las escaleras y vio pasar a Kagome de la entrada a la cocina. Desde ahora conquistaría a Kagome, pero antes tenía que saber que tipo de hombres le gustaban y si le gustaba el lobucho.

Kagome acaba de despedirse de Kouga y ahora respiraba con más tranquilidad, al final salió todo bien con el moreno, él guardaría su secreto y no podía estar más que agradecida. Fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té y un bocadillo ¿A Inuyasha le gustaría comer algo? Se preguntó al ver la hora y percatarse que eran las tres de la tarde y desde el desayuno no comían nada.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó Inuyasha al verla tan pensativa.

Kagome se sobresalto, no esperaba que Inuyasha fuera a la cocina y mucho menos que se le apareciera cuando estaba pensando en él.

― Vi que Okami vino.― dijo el ojidorado al ver que ella no contestaba.

― Sí, no dirá nada.― contestó con una sonrisa.

― ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

― Como diez años, Kouga es mayor, tiene 25 años. Su familia se mudo junto a la mía, no paso mucho y nos hicimos amigos.― explicaba mientras buscaba queso y jamón en el refrigerador.― Él se fue a estudiar Medicina a Seúl y solo en vacaciones le veía, perdimos algo de contacto cuando me fui a Tokio.― cerró el refrigerador y se sobresalto al verlo atrás de ella.

Inuyasha sonrió al verla sonrojarse, al ver que estaba sacando cosas para un sándwich se acercó a ayudarla. Al verla nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos, supo que no le era tan indiferente.

― Ponle también lechuga, pepino y jitomate.― Kagome asintió pero cuando estaba por voltearse y sacar las verduras, el muchacho la tomó de los hombros.― Yo lo sacó, pon eso en la barra.― dijo señalando lo que tenía en mano.

El corazón de la azabache latía a mil por hora, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y que Inuyasha prácticamente la acorralaba. Se le quedó observando mientras él lavaba las verduras ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlo?

― ¿Sabías que tenía familia aquí?.― esa pregunta sacó de su letargo a Kagome.

― No, una tía se caso y se vino a vivir acá, solo la estaba visitando.― explicó mientras ponía rebanadas de pan en dos platos.

― ¿La conoces?

― No, no te preocupes, jamás nos hemos visto.

― Le quieres mucho ¿verdad?― preguntó con cautela y observando cada gesto que ella hiciera, cualquier cosa que le dijera lo contrarió a lo que le decía.

― Es normal, lo conozco desde hace mucho.

― Antes de lo de tu madre ¿salías con alguien?

― ¿A qué viene eso?― preguntó extrañada de que él se interesará en esas cosas de su vida.

― Curiosidad, quiero saber a que más renunciaste.― contestó lo más normal que pudo, como si de una charla casual se tratase y comenzó a cortar las verduras.

― Había un chico, Hoyo, siempre era muy atento y solo salimos dos veces a comer, la verdad no es mi tipo y es una lástima porque es gran chico, pero...

― Pero te gusta Okami.― afirmó automáticamente, eso no estaba en sus planes pero de pronto los celos lo invadieron de nuevo.

― Tampoco.― negó con la cabeza e Inuyasha sonrió, estaba feliz con lo que escuchaba.― Él también es buena persona, pero ni yo misma se lo que quiero.

― Debes tener una idea.― era momento de saber que clase de hombres le gustaban.

― Pues yo... aún no lo sé bien. Creo que debería darle una oportunidad a Kouga, tal vez por conocerlo de hace mucho estoy confundiéndome.― eso sí que no, pensaba Inuyasha, no dejaría que ella pensará tan siquiera en esa posibilidad.

― ¿En verdad te lo imaginas siento tu esposo? ¿Lo ves como el futuro padre tus hijos?― rodeo la barra y se sentó junto a ella.

― No detesta a los niños y se preocupa por mi.― dijo mientras le ponía la verdura a los sándwiches.

― Eso no es suficiente.― ante esas palabras Kagome volteo a verlo.― Necesitas a alguien que te vea como lo más importante en su vida, alguien que llegaría hacer cualquier cosa por tu felicidad, que por sobre todas las cosas tú seas su principal prioridad.― sin percatarse Inuyasha la había tomado de la mano y ahora ambos estaba demasiado cerca uno del otro.― Que atesore cada momento que pasan juntos, que ame cada una de tus sonrisas, que aunque te haga enojar o llorar sabes que te ama y siempre podrás contar con él.― el corazón de Kagome amenazaba con salir de su pecho, sentía como si cada palabra que Inuyasha decía, eran los sentimientos de él hacía ella.― Que cuando te diga "te amo" haga que tu corazón se acelere igual que el suyo.

Sin proponérselo, Inuyasha le había confesado sus sentimientos, le había dicho "te amo" y ella ni lo sabía. Kagome por su parte estaba más que nerviosa, todo eso le sonó como una declaración, pero era imposible, aún así no podía apartarse de Inuyasha, quería que él siguiera sujetando su mano, quería estar siempre a su lado.

Inuyasha miraba como las mejillas de ella estaba rojas, se veía adorable y los deseos de besarla lo invadieron, cuando la vio morderse su labio iba a mandar todo a la mierda y la besaría, pero justo en ese momento, el sonido de la tetera los alerto. Separándose de inmediato, Kagome fue a servirse su té y tomó su plato con su sándwich.

― Voy a mi cuarto, con permiso.

― Estaré en el jardín trasero si me necesitas.

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha la vio salir de la cocina, bueno, no todo estaba perdido, había comprobado dos cosas, a ella no le gustaba el lobucho y él no le era tan indiferente. Tenía una oportunidad de conquistar a Kagome y no la desaprovecharía.

Kagome se sentó en el suelo de su recámara, sostenía su mano contra su pecho, no podía olvidar lo bien que se sentía el contacto de la mano de Inuyasha, se sonrojó al pensar que estuvieron a punto de besarse, sacudió la cabeza, eso no era posible ¿Por qué Inuyasha la besaría?

Escuchó que Inuyasha comenzaba a entrenar y se asomó con cautela por la ventana, no quería que él la pillará observándolo, en verdad que Inuyasha era como un dios, sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados, tan distintos a los azules de Kouga; su cuerpo bronceado y marcado, su rebelde melena negra aunque corta, le provocaba querer pasar sus manos por ella y por sus pectorales; cosa que jamás pasaba con Kouga, a pesar de ya haberlo visto sin camisa en varias ocasiones. Dejó de verlo y se recargo contra la pared, se abrazó a sus piernas y hundió su cara entre sus brazos, dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, estaba enojada con ella misma, se había prometido no enamorarse de él y no pudo hacerlo.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien inalcanzable? ¿Por qué mejor de Hoyo o Kouga?

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en su cuarto revisando el contrato que firmo con Kagome, cuando un sonido de algo que se rompía en el cuarto de estudios lo distrajo. Por un momento no le tomó importancia, pero enseguida recordó a Kagome y se levantó de inmediato. Él le había mostrado el extenso surtido de libros que tenían y le dijo que podía tomar el que quisiera, temía que ella hubiera querido coger uno muy alto y se hubiera lastimado, pero al entrar la vio de rodillas recogiendo pedazos de cerámica.

― ¿Qué paso?

― Tomé un libro y por accidente mi pulsera se atoró con la estatuilla y...― explicaba mientras veía las partes de aquella figura en el suelo y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

― Déjame ver tu mano.― pidió al notar que uno de sus dedos sangraba, se había cortado al recoger las piezas.

― Lo siento mucho.― dijo comenzando a llorar, Inuyasha debía estar molesto con ella.

― No te preocupes esas cosas pasan.― dijo con total calma.― Hay que limpiarte la herida.

― Perdón, se que era de tu abuela... Yo...― decía con voz cortada, Kaede le explicó que esa estatuilla de duende fue de la abuela de Inuyasha, su esposo se la había regalado en un aniversario.

― No llores.― pidió al momento que besaba su frente y limpia sus lágrimas.

Kagome en automático dejo de llorar, no porque él se lo pidiera, más bien fue por el gesto de él hacía con ella.

― Eso es, buena chica. ¿Te digo un secreto?― preguntó con una sonrisa y Kagome asintió.― A mi abuela no le gustaba, solo lo tenía para no herir a mi abuelo y a mí me daba miedo, por eso lo deje allí.― Kagome le miró al principio incrédula, seguramente lo decía para no herirla, pero sus ojos no le mentían.― Vamos al pueblo a comprar algo que adorne ese lugar ¿Me ayudarás a escogerlo?

― ¿Confiarás en mi gusto?

― Debes tener mejor gusto que el viejo, vamos antes que comience haber gente, ya comenzarán los preparativos para el hanami.

**...**

Fueron a varias tiendas de artesanías, vieron _geishas_ y _kokeshis_, pero aunque eran bonitas a Kagome no le terminaban de convencer. Ya iban a regresar derrotados cuando encontraron una pequeña tienda, pasaron y comenzaron a curiosear.

― Buenas tardes, soy Kaji Totosai.― se presento un señor ya mayor y de extraña apariencia.― Díganme ¿Qué busca la joven pareja?― Kagome se apeno por el comentario, pero se sintió feliz de pensar que la gente los veía como pareja.

Inuyasha no se molesto en desmentirlo, al contrarió se sintió feliz con aquel comentario y tomó a Kagome de la mano, esperando que ella no lo rechazará y sorpresivamente no lo hizo.

Debía admitir que el gesto de Inuyasha la tomó por sorpresa, pero no pudo negarse a su agarré, desde aquella vez en que sujeto su mano había querido sentir de nuevo su calidez y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

― Buscamos un adorno para un librero.

― Por aquí tengo varias cosas.― Totosai les mostró figurillas de _youkais_, _onis_, princesas y samuráis.

― Este me gusta.― dijo Kagome al ver la estatuilla de perro blanco y con marcas moradas en la cara.

― Interesante elección, es la representación de un _Daiyoukai_ perro.― prosiguió el ver la cara de confusión de Kagome.― La leyenda cuenta, que una vez existió una princesa que tenía poderes espirituales, convirtiéndose también en sacerdotisa, su misión era proteger a su pueblo. Un día se enfrento a una horda de demonios y terminó mal herida en el bosque, pero el guardián de las tierras del oeste pasaba por el lugar, al intuir de quien se trataba supo que debía matarla, pero no pudo, no era ningún cobarde como para matar a alguien inconsciente, la llevó a su castillo y cuido hasta que estuviera en condiciones de pelear. Paso el tiempo y los dos se enamoraron, no podían matarse, sabían que su relación sería mal vista por _youkais_ y humanos, por lo que mantuvieron en secreto su amor. Todo iba bien hasta que, un oscuro _youkai_ apareció, aquel demonio había robado la _Shikon no Tama_. Se le encomendó a la princesa acabar con ese ser, cuando la noticia llegó a oídos del general de inmediato fue a ayudarla, llegando justo a tiempo e interponerse entre su amada y un ataque que la hubiera matado. Con sus últimas fuerzas le quitó la perla a aquel ser y la princesa terminó de matarlo. A pesar de todos los intentos de la princesa, no podía sanar la herida de su amado, el gran general sabía que pronto moriría, tomó la perla y pidió poder estar de nuevo en otra vida con ella. La perla concedió su deseo, pero no desapareció, hasta el día en que la princesa muriera la perla desaparecería, de esa manera, ambos reencarnarían al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Qué paso con la princesa?― preguntó curiosa Kagome.

― Cuido a su pueblo hasta su último día, encontrándose con su amado en la rueda del _samsara_, donde la esperaba para poder reencarnar con ella. Sin el deseo, la rueda lo hubiera absorbido desde hace mucho y no se hubieran encontrado jamás.

― Por eso pienso que ese _Inu Daiyoukai_ es la representación más pura de amor.― dijo una mujer que recién entraba.

― Mi hija, Kaji Hitomi.- presentó Totosai.

― Mucho gusto.― saludaron Kagome e Inuyasha.

― Mi madre creía que el general era el protector del amor puro, lo cual lo hace ideal para aquellos que se aman de verdad.― decía con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los jóvenes que tenía delante.

― ¿Ese quieres?― preguntó Inuyasha a la azabache y ella asintió.― Nos llevamos ese.

― Dejen lo envuelvo.― contestó el anciano.

― Te gusto ¿Verdad? Si no, podemos ver otra...

― Pequeña.― interrumpió y Kagome se quedo de piedra al ser llamada por ese apodo.― Me gusto mucho.― si la historia tenía algo de verdad, sería un gran amuleto para ellos, por algo se había aparecido ante ellos ¿Verdad?― Voy a pagar.

― Disculpa.― dijo Kagome a Hitomi.― ¿Ellos reencarnaron y fueron felices?

― Yo creo que sí, aun que, la fecha de reencarnación puede ya haber pasado o no. Pero sea como sea, estoy segura que él cuidará de ustedes, puedo ver que lo amabas mucho.― Kagome se sonrojó por ese comentario.― Y él a...

― Ya esta, podemos irnos.― interrumpió Inuyasha sin querer, ya traía consigo una caja con la estatuilla.

― Muchas gracias.― se despidió Kagome de Hitomi y salió junto a Inuyasha.

― ¿Qué miras hija?

― El amor que florece en primavera, padre.― contestó con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Ando con prisas así que seré breve. **

**Sé que ya quieren que Kagome e Inuyasha tengan más acción, pero no desesperen, más pronto de lo que creen habrá avance :D**

**Nos leemos pronto y mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

**...**

**Okami: Lobo, de ahí el pretexto para llamarle "lobucho" a Kouga.**

**Kaji: Herrero.**

**16/08/2014**


	8. Hanami

**VIII. Hanami****.**

Ese era el momento, Kaede no estaba y no le interrumpiría para nada. Le daría a Kagome el regalo que estuvo guardando por varios meses, solo esperaba que le gustará. Camino hasta la recámara de ella, respiro hondo antes de entrar, ese no era el momento para acobardarse, tocó a la puerta y espero que ella le contestará para entrar.

― Adelante, Inuyasha.― dijo sorprendida, ella pensó que era Kaede.

― Tengo un regalo para ti, toma.― dijo de inmediato y puso frente a ella una caja de madera.

Kagome miraba la caja extrañada, no sabía si el regalo era la caja o lo que pudiera haber dentro de ella, paso sus manos por el borde, decidiendo si la abría o no cuando Inuyasha la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

― Ábrela.― le animó al ver que ella no lo hacía y eso, lo ponía muy nervioso.

Al abrir la caja se quedo muda, dentro habían varios botes de pinturas acrílicas, oleos y acuarelas de distintos colores, pinceles, paletas, espátulas, pasteles y colores en una amplia gama, simplemente era un hermoso kit de pintura.

― Espero puedas seguir decorando las jardineras y las masetas, o si prefieres pintar cuadros, la próxima vez que vayamos a Nayoga pasamos y compramos un caballete...

― Muchas gracias.― le interrumpió.― Es hermoso, nunca había tenido algo así.

Cada vez que pasaba por una tienda de arte, solo podía admirar esas cosas y esperar algún día tener el dinero suficiente para poder comprarse uno, pero ahora, Inuyasha llegaba con ese presente, era sin dudas uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido en su vida.

― Me alegro que te gustase.

― Aun así no debiste, esto debió costarte una fortuna.

― Tú lo vales.― dijo provocando que la azabache se sonrojará.― ¿Qué es lo primero que pintarás?

― Voy a seguir tu consejo de darle color al jardín.

― Y dime ¿Por qué no estás con Kaede? Pensé que querías ayudarle.― dijo para no tener que irse.

― Y lo estaba haciendo, pero hoy me dijo que descansará para mañana, que hoy estaría en casa de unas amigas checando los últimos detalles.― infló sus cachetes, ella quería ver como organizaban el _Hanami_.

A Inuyasha le hizo gracia el puchero de Kagome, era como una niña pequeña a la que se le negó algo.

― Mira el lado positivo, mañana te llevaras una sorpresa mayor.

Kagome sonrió, Inuyasha tenía razón mañana esperaba fuera un maravilloso e inolvidable día.

* * *

El _Hanami_ había llegado al fin, Kaede solo había ido después del medio a dejarles unos presentes a Inuyasha y a Kagome, después de eso regreso a su puesto de comida. Y ahora que estaba atardeciendo era momento de irse para Inuyasha y Kagome.

Inuyasha caminaba por su habitación de un lado para otro, no se sentía seguro con la ropa que Kaede prácticamente le había obligado a ponerse, una _yukata_ negra con bordes blancos y _obi_ gris oscuro, hace mucho tiempo que no usa eso y no sabía si a Kagome le gustaría como se veía. Lo mejor era hacer eso de una vez, así pronto acabaría su sufrimiento, fue a la habitación de Kagome y al entrar quedo boquiabierto, la chica llevaba el cabello recogido y vestía una hermosa _yukata _negra con _sakuras_ violetas, mientras el _obi_ lila le resaltaba más su vientre y senos.

― Ya debemos, tenemos... Ya vámonos.― dijo con dificultad.

― Ya voy, me cambió y voy.― dijo rápidamente.

Moría de los nervios, ahora no solo por el hecho de que se sentía como globo aerostático y no quería que Inuyasha la viera en ese estado, si no, porque Inuyasha se veía malditamente atractivo con esa ropa ¿Cómo le hacía para que la ropa le quedase tan bien?

― ¿Cambiarte, por qué?― preguntó extrañado, él no quería que ella se cambiara.

― No me quedo.― mintió.

― Yo veo que te quedo bien.

― No me gusta como me veo.― admitió esperando que el chico la dejara en paz.

― Pero te ves hermosa.― dijo logrando que el corazón de Kagome se acelerará y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.― Solo falta una cosa, espera aquí.

Kagome obedeció, se sentó en una silla y espero que Inuyasha regresará, bien podría negarse a ir con esa _yukata_, pero, él le había dicho que se veía hermosa. A Inuyasha le había gustado como se veía, pensaba con el corazón latiendo como loco.

Inuyasha regreso y se acercó a ella, llevaba consigo una peineta. Kagome la miró era hermosa, tenía un jazmín hecho de pedrería, Inuyasha la puso en el cabello de la azabache y se alejó para ver como le quedaba, frunció el ceño, había algo que no le gustaba.

Kagome le miraba curiosa, no sabía que hacer, si pararse o seguir sentada, mucho menos sabía que decir, pero al ver que Inuyasha fruncía el ceño se preocupo, no le había gustado como se le veía, claro, algo como eso no le quedaba bien a las chicas como ella.

Inuyasha de nuevo se acercó a Kagome, deshizo el peinado y dejó libres los hermosos buches azabaches que tanto le gustaban.

― Mucho mejor.― dijo con una sonrisa y Kagome le correspondió, por su mente pasaron miles de cosas, pero jamás esa, a Inuyasha le gustaba que llevará el cabello suelto.― ¿Sigues queriendo cambiarte o nos vamos?― le miró esperando que quisiera conservar la yukata, pero si decidía no usarla, no la obligaría, él solo quería que ella se sintiera cómoda.

― Podemos irnos.

Usaría esa yukata, después de todo, Inuyasha le dijo que se veía hermosa y solo le importaba como él la viera.

**...**

Todo estaba adornado de manera armoniosa, había muchos puestos de comida, juegos, artesanías y una plataforma donde estaban danzando. Los niños estaban agrupados en un puesto donde tenían que pescar un pez dorado, mientras que otros intentaban pescar pelotitas con un colador para ganarse un peluche. Había varios puestos de raspados y aguas, pero le sorprendió aún más el ver un puesto de churros rellenos, en alguna ocasión su padre la llevo a una feria multicultural y comieron churros, le encantaron ¿Esos sabrían igual de bien?

Inuyasha estaba más que feliz, ir caminando junto a Kagome como si de una verdadera pareja se tratase, iba a proponerle ir a ver los puestos pero recordó que no habían comido, primero la llevaría con Kaede y luego a recorrer el lugar, al llegar al puesto en que estaba Kaede, su estomago gruño al oler _takoyakis_.

Kaede al verlos llegar se sintió satisfecha de verlos tan juntos y vistiendo lo que les había llevado, pero su felicidad fue más al ver que Kagome usaba la peineta de la madre de Inuyasha, eso quería decir que todo marchaba mejor de lo que tenía planeado. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Al tenerlos ya enfrente de ella, los llevo a una mesa que les había reservado y les llevó _takoyakis_, junto con varios _onigiris_.

― Es delicioso.― dijo Kagome al comer un _takoyaki_.

― No le pongas tanto picante.

― Pero no pica.― dijo poniéndole un poco más de salsa.

― Te arderá el estomago.― no entendía como podía comer tanto picante.

― No me arderá, que tu no lo soportes es otra cosa.

Kaede los miraba divertida, ellos eran como el yin y el yang, Inuyasha no soportaba el picante y a Kagome le fascinaba, si uno decía frió el otro caliente, él vestía colores oscuros y Kagome prefería los colores alegres, Inuyasha devoraba el _ramen_ caliente y Kagome se esperaba a que se entibiara, él no se podía quedar quieto y ella era tranquila.

― ¿Ese de qué es?― preguntó Kagome al ver que Inuyasha bañaba un onigiri en salsa agridulce.

― Anguila, abre.― dijo Inuyasha al ofrecerle el onigiri, pero Kagome le miró interrogante.― Abre la boca.

¡¿Qué abriera la boca?! Pero si solo las parejas hacían eso, ¡Inuyasha debía estar loco!

― ¿Quieres probarlo o no?― la chica asintió con la cabeza.― Entonces abre la boca.

Kagome obedeció e Inuyasha le acercó el onigiri para que pudiera morderlo.

― Kaede todo sabe muy bien.― felicito Kagome.

Kaede le sonrió en agradecimiento, miró la hora y se dio cuenta que ya iba siendo hora, de poner en marcha la fase final "cita perfecta".

― [Llévala a ver las luces].― le sugirió a Inuyasha.

― ¿Qué dijo?― preguntó Kagome al ver que Kaede la señalaba.

― Que vayamos a ver las luces.

― ¿Luces?

― El puente lo adornan...

― [No le cuentes, llévala].― dijo después de golpear al chico con un abanico.

― Ya voy.― ayudó a Kagome a levantarse y cuando le ofreció ayuda a Kaede ella lo rechazó.

― [Ya estoy cansada, vayan ustedes que son jóvenes, diviértanse y pórtense bien].

― Pero si fue tu idea.

― [Comprende a esta anciana].

― Tienes más energía que muchos jóvenes.

― [¿Piensas obligarme? ¿Qué pensaría Kagome de que me obligues a ir cuando ya estoy cansada?].― Inuyasha frunció el seño, ¿Por qué debía poner a Kagome en el medio?― [Veo que ya comprendiste, no la agotes mucho, los veo mañana].― Inuyasha sonrió, en realidad estaba feliz que ella no los acompañará, así tendría a Kagome solo para él.

― Hasta mañana.― respondió Kagome antes de ser llevada por Inuyasha.

― ¿Le entendiste?― preguntó sorprendió.

― Solo lo último, es lo que siempre hace cuando se despide. Aún no logró aprender ese lenguaje, solo las cosas básicas como el nombre de cosas de la cocina, comida, saludos y despedidas, pero algo más complejo no, quisiera poder ahorrarle la molestia de que siempre me tiene que escribir las cosas.― Inuyasha le miraba con ternura, con cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que Kagome era única.

― No es molestia para ella.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó aprenderlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste tú?

― Si mal no recuerdo, un año, igual yo, pero no te desesperes, aprendí en ese tiempo porque tuve clases particulares. Pero si quieres, yo podría enseñarte.

― ¿En verdad lo harías?.

― Claro que sí, pero ahora, demos una vuelta antes de ir a ver las luces. ¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar?.

― Sí pero, ¿Podemos ir por un churro?.

― Lo que tú quieras.

Compraron un churro relleno de chocolate, Kagome no sabía si era por el embarazo o por otra cosa, pero ese churro sabían delicioso. Mientras caminaban, Inuyasha logró ver un puesto que hace mucho no veía.

― Ven, hay algo que quiero que pruebes.

― ¡No lo creo! Taisho y con una señorita.― saludo un joven de trenza en cuanto llegaron al puesto.

― ¿Cómo estas Saotome?

― ¿Desde cuándo tanto formalismo?

― Tu empezaste, ¿Dónde estabas? No te había visto.

― En china, vine solo por la temporada.

Kagome los observaba hablar con tanta familiaridad, se le quedo viendo al joven de trenza y dedujo que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Inuyasha.

― Pero si serás maleducado, ¿no me presentas a tu esposa?― ante la pregunta, a Inuyasha y Kagome se les subieron los colores a la cabeza.― No hay de qué avergonzarse, yo estoy casado, tengo una hija y espero un niño.

― ¿Cómo?― preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha.

― En china conocí a una linda chica que hace los mejores _Okonomiyakis_, cuando nos casamos fusionamos la comida de mi familia con la suya. Pero en vista que no me la presentas, mucho gusto soy Saotome Ranma compañero de travesuras de Inuyasha mientras estuvo viendo aquí.

― Hola, soy Higurashi Kagome.

― Taisho.― dijo Ranma y Kagome se le quedo viendo sin entender.

― Aún no se acostumbra.― interrumpió Inuyasha quien si había captado.

― Pero bueno, ¿Que les sirvo?

― Un _Okonomiyaki_, cinco _Yakiika_ y cinco _Yakitori_.

― Inuyasha ¿está bien que él me vea contigo?― preguntó una vez que el joven se fue.

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

― Él te conoce y podría decirle a tus...

― No dirá nada, mientras crea que eres mi esposa, tranquila.

― ¿Eres el amigo de Ranma?― preguntó una mujer castaña que sostenía a una niña de dos años en brazos.― Soy Saotome Ukyo y ella es la pequeña Kazumi.― se presentó.

― Mucho gusto, Taisho Inuyasha y Kagome.― contestó Inuyasha.

― Qué lindo, van a ser padres ¿Cuantos meses tienes?― preguntó emocionada al ver a Kagome.

― Casi seis.

― ¿Ya saben que es?

― Aún no, no se ha dejado ver.― contestó Inuyasha.

― Estoy segura que se dejará ver en el momento correcto y será especial para ambos.

Ranma les sirvió lo que Inuyasha pidió, Kagome al ver la comida no creía que Inuyasha se lo acabase, claro que ella comió, pero le parecía demasiado. Pero para su sorpresa Inuyasha acabo con todo.

― Sigues teniendo el mismo apetito.― bromeó Ranma.

― Y tu mejoraste, supongo que gracias a tu esposa.

― Ven acá, quiero que pruebes algo.

Inuyasha lo siguió y su amigo le ofreció otro _yakiika,_ fue cuando el ojidorado comprendió que fue una excusa para hablar con él.

― Habla ya.

― No es que me meta en tu vida, pero... Leí que salías con una modelo y la que vi en la revista, no era ella, no digo que sea fea, solo que...

― Es complicado.― interrumpió, debió adivinarlo, Kikyou en toda entrevista decía que salía con él.

― ¿Se están escondiendo?

― Algo así.

― Aún no se casan.― dedujo al recordar que Kagome se presentó con otro apellido.

― Si todo sale bien, espero que pronto.

― Bueno, ella va más contigo, vi las fotos y reportajes de la otra y...

― Kagome es la indicada, lo sé.

― Te deseo suerte y si vas a china visítanos.

― Lo haré.

Inuyasha regreso donde Kagome platicaba con Ukyo, se despidieron y retomaron su camino, era hora de llevarla a ver las luces.

― Me agradaron, tienes buenos amigos ¿Y qué travesuras hacían?

― Subir a árboles, adentrarnos en el bosque, ir al río, ensuciar de lodo la casa, casi rompernos un brazo, cosas comunes de niños.

― No te imaginó siendo hiperactivo y que un niño rompa un brazo no es común.

― Dije "casi".― aclaró.

― Hace mucho no le veías ¿Verdad?

― La última vez fue en secundaria, en unas vacaciones.

― Miroku se pondrá celoso.― se burló.

― Él ya esta celoso, de ti.― dijo al verla a los ojos y ella desvío la mirada.

― Muchas gracias por traerme.― dijo para cambiar de tema.

― No tienes porque dármelas, lo hice con mucho gusto. Ya casi llegamos, cierra los ojos.― Kagome obedeció, dejando que Inuyasha la guiara.― Ya puedes abrirlos.― dijo al llegar y agradeciendo que no hubiera mucha gente, así tendrían más intimidad.

Kagome miraba fascina, el puente estaba adornado con muchas linternas de papel que pasaban sobre sus cabezas, los árboles de sakuras que estaban al inicio y fin del puente se mecían con mucha gracia, esparciendo pétalos por todo el lugar, acompañando a las distintas flores que adornaban el puente. Se acerco al barandal y vio como algunos niños dejaban en el río linternas flotantes de papel.

Inuyasha se acercó y vio a los niños, recordando como un día él hizo lo mismo, su madre le había ayudado a hacerla y su padre bajo con él para que la dejará en el río, solo esperaba que un día él pudiera hacerlo igual con el suyo.

― Parece mágico, en verdad se esforzaron mucho.

― Me alegra que te guste.

― Es una lástima que no trajera cámara.

― Podemos venir otro día, duran una semana, no traje mi móvil.― mintió, la verdad es que si lo llevaba, sin sonido claramente, pero él quería tener un pretexto para salir y estar con ella.

― ¿En verdad? Gracias.― dijo al Inuyasha asentir.― Por cierto ¿De quién es la peineta?― preguntó al pasar sus dedos sobre ella.

― De mi madre, cuando era joven.

― ¿Y está bien que yo la use?― una cosa así la debería traer un miembro de la familia de Inuyasha, no ella.

― Claro que si, se te ve muy bien.― dijo al pasar una mano por el cabello de ella, quedando su mano sobre la que ella.

Kagome sentía la mano de Inuyasha sobre la suya, al igual que esos ojos dorados clavarse sobre los de ella, su corazón bombeaba como loco, no quería que ese momento terminase, estaba por romper en llanto e intentó distraerse con otra cosa, pero mala idea, sus ojos fueron directo a sus labios, a esos perfectos labios por donde salía su nombre ¿Qué se sentiría ser besada por él?

Inuyasha la miraba embelesado, toda ella era perfecta, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, sus mejillas ahora rojas le daban un toque perfecto de inocencia y sus labios, esos deliciosos labios que deseaba probar, lo estaban tentando, estaba por soltarla cuando ella mordió su labio y ya no pudo más, la acorralo contra el barandal y con ayuda de la mano que aún tenía entre las hebras azabaches, rompió la distancia que había entre ellos y la beso.

Al principio Kagome se sorprendió, todo había sido tan rápido y por ello pensó estar en un hermoso sueño, pero pronto se dejo llevar por la magia del momento y le correspondió.

Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y la beso más profundo, mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de él. Ese beso era sublime, mejor de lo que alguno de los dos pudo imaginar. Ninguno quería parar, apenas si tomaban un poco de aire y volvían a besarse como si no hubiera mañana. Incluso, no se percataron que los fuegos artificiales ya habían comenzando y alumbraban el cielo.

Cuando al fin se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus caras coloradas y sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

― Yo... ¡Lo siento! No sé que me paso yo...― intentó disculparse, estaba muerta de la vergüenza y nervios ¿Ahora cómo lo vería a la cara?

― Yo no lo siento, es algo que moría por hacer.― se sinceró Inuyasha.

― Tienes novia y... Esto no debió pasar.― se negaba una y otra vez.

― Claro que debió, me gustas.― dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Kagome negaba eso era una locura, eso no estaba pasando, debía ser un sueño.

― Kagome, mírame.― pidió al ella cerrar sus ojos.― Por favor, necesito que me mires.― con mucho esfuerzo la chica obedeció.― Has hecho lo que pensé que nadie jamás lograría, olvidar a Kikyou, lo que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que llegue a sentir por ella.

― No, no es posible, estás confundido porque...

― No es por el bebé.― dijo al adivinar sus pensamientos.― Intenté engañarme por mucho tiempo diciéndome eso, pero la verdad es que me enamore de ti ¿Tú sientes algo por mi?.

Inuyasha no dejaba de verla directo a los ojos, quería ver la verdad en ellos, sabía que le costaría que Kagome lo aceptará, pero no se rendiría.

― No podemos.― fue lo único que logró articular, lo amaba y tenía miedo.

― ¿Eso es un "si"?― preguntó con una sonrisa al saber que ella le correspondía, aún que no lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, lo vio en sus ojos.― Hare todo lo posible y más para que estemos juntos.

― No quiero sufrir.

― No lo harás, procurare que todo salga bien.― decía mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos.― ¿Entonces me aceptas?― preguntó solo para confirmar y Kagome asintió.

Inuyasha sonrió al saber que la había convencido y volvió a besarla, ahora ese beso sabía salado por las lágrimas de ella, pero no por ello le gusto menos.

**...**

El camino de regreso a casa fue inolvidable, Inuyasha la sostenía con más fuerza de la mano, temiendo que si aflojaba un poco su agarre, ella se esfumaría. Al llegar cada uno se fue a su respectiva recamara a cambiar, pero pasados unos minutos Inuyasha fue a la recamara de Kagome.

― Inuyasha ¿qué pasa?― preguntó la azabache al verlo.

― Pensaba en que podríamos dormir juntos, quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

― Pero...― se quedo sin aire ante tal confesión, apenas si podía asimilar que era correspondida por Inuyasha y ahora él quería dormir con ella.

― Te prometo que no me propasaré.― dijo divertido.― Solo quiero estar contigo y el bebé.

― ¿Qué pasa si llega Kaede por la mañana y...

― Te aseguró que todo va a estar bien.― algo le decía que esa anciana estaría contenta.― ¿Entonces?

― Está bien.

Se acomodaron en el futon, Kagome recostada sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras el chico la abrazaba por la cintura, ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir. Bajo su mirada al rostro de Kagome y la vio dormir, eran tan bella, la atrajo más a él y se dispuso a dormir, por primera vez iba a poder dormir junto a los seres que más amaba, Kagome y su hijo, sería la primera vez de muchas más.

* * *

**Sí, sí, Ranma y Ukyo, no me gusta Akane para él, soy rara, línchenme si quieren T_T ¿Por qué los puse? No lo sé, no fue bueno escribir mientras estaba enferma, mi mente me hace jugarretas XP.**

**¡Llegó lo que querían! ¡Están juntos! Ahora viene una nueva etapa. Espero que les gustará y también espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos y gracias por los mensajes **_**Buscadora de Dragones, joh chan, Nelliel-sama, Aky, Maritza y ClaudiiTa**_**. **

**24/08/2014**

**...**

**Takoyaki: Bolitas de pulpo.**

**Onigiri: Bolitas de arroz rellenas de comida.**

**Okonomiyaki: Una especie de tortilla de huevo.**

**Yakiika: Brochetas de calamar.**

**Yakitori: Brochetas de pollo.**


	9. Solo Nosotros Tres

**IX. Solo Nosotros Tres.**

Observaba a su azabache pintar en el jardín y aún no podía creer que por fin la tuviera, se sentía el hombre más feliz en la tierra. Tomó una sombrilla, la jarra de té helado y fue hasta ella.

Kagome estaba entretenida pintando una nueva jardinera, ahora pintaba un daiyukai perro, como el de la historia. Pero pronto una sombra la cubrió.

― Te traje limonada.― dijo Inuyasha al sentarse junto a ella.

― Gracias.― contestó al recibir su vaso.

― Me gusta como va quedando.― la atrajo a él y la abrazo.― Pero deberías cubrirte hace mucho sol, te dolerá la cabeza.― decía mientras acomodaba la sombrilla.

― Estoy bien.

― ¿Segura? Yo veo tus mejillas rojas.― dijo al acercarse más a su rostro.

― Es porque me pones nerviosa.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado y la beso, ahora que podía no perdía el tiempo y la besaba cuando quería.

― Alguien podría vernos.― dijo Kagome al intentar separarse.

― Créeme que no les importaría, te prefieren a ti sobre Kikyou.― iba a seguir besándola, pero su celular sonó.― Es Miroku, ahorita regreso.― Kagome asintió y siguió con lo que hacía.― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿Cómo van las cosas?

― De maravilla.― contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

― Eso quiere decir que ya progresaron, perfecto ¿Ya sabes si le gustas?.

― Más que eso.― hubo un silencio en la línea. Miroku intentaba deducir las palabras de su amigo.

― ¿Te quieres explicar? Que por mi mente están pasando muchas cosas, desde que confirmaste que le gusta otro, que ya formalizó una relación con "el lobucho" o que usaste tu dotes de galán y la sedujiste.

― ¿Me recuerdas por qué somos amigos?― preguntó divertido.

― Te complemento, somos confidentes, no puedes vivir sin mí, soy tu otra mitad.― decía dramáticamente e Inuyasha soltó una risilla.― Ya hablando serio ¿Me dirás en que van?.

― En el Hanami le confesé lo que siento y la bese.

― Así se hace galán, pero ¿Qué te dijo?

― Al principio se reusó, pero luego ya no se resistió, desde entonces estamos juntos.

― _Congratulations_.

― ¿Y Sango? No la escucho gritar.

― En su trabajo, aproveche eso para llamarte, por si no habías progresado y que ella no te quisiera matar.

― ¿Las cosas van bien allá?― quería preguntar por su madre, pero no sabía cómo.

― Si preguntas por tu madre.- dijo al saber lo que en verdad su amigo quería preguntar.- Me pregunta por ti cuando me ve y tu hermano ya regreso, dicen mis contactos que a los dos meses después de que te fuiste. La verdad, yo no lo he visto, pero Sango sí.

― Salúdame a Sango, a mi madre...― se sentía un pésimo hijo, sacudió su cabeza, cuando regresará se ocuparía de recompensarla, por lo mal hijo que había sido desde que conoció a Kikyou.― Te llamó luego, ya es hora de la comida.― colgó y regresó con Kagome, aprovechó que limpiaba un pincel y la alzó en brazos.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Ya vamos a comer.― dijo mientras la acomodaba mejor.

― Te ensucie.― dijo al ver su playera _Hugo Boss _llena de pintura.

― No es nada, tengo más ropa.

― Sí pero, es carísima.

― No me importa ¿Ves?― dijo al tomar el pincel que ella aún sostenía y pasarlo por su playera.― Y no es por tener dinero, en verdad no me importa, es algo material, en cambio si algo te pasará a ti y eso si me preocuparía.― dijo al besarla y ella sonrió.― Ahora entremos a comer.― dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo de nuevo, pero ella se tambaleó.― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó preocupado.

― Me mareé.

Inuyasha la cargo de nuevo y la llevo a la casa, al entrar por la cocina Kaede los miró preocupada.

― Tráele algo, se mareó.

― Quiero ir al baño.

De inmediato Inuyasha la llevó y en cuanto llegaron, Kagome se inclinó en el retrete y vomitó. Inuyasha se acercó preocupado, le sujeto su cabello y espero que ella dejará de vomitar. No tenían ni idea de qué pasaba, en un momento estaban bien y al otro ella estaba mal.

― No deberías estar aquí.― dijo una vez que se calmó un poco.

Inuyasha le paso un vaso de agua para que se enjuagara, una vez hecho, ella se recargó en su pecho.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Quedémonos un momento más.― todavía sentía su estomago revolverse.

Inuyasha se recargo en la pared del baño y la atrajo a él, le daba suaves masajes esperando que eso la ayudará.

― [Debe ser por el sol].― opinó Kaede al llegar con un té.

― Lo más probable, pero si sigue mal ve por un médico.― Kaede asintió y los dejó solos.― Bebe esto.― dijo al pasarle la taza a Kagome.

― Espera.― dijo antes de inclinarse de nuevo en el retrete.

― ¿Te confieso algo?― habló Inuyasha después de que ella se calmará de nuevo.― Cuando al principio tenías tus malestares matutinos, yo quería estar contigo, poder tenerte entre mis brazos y calmarte, creo que desde entonces me comenzabas a gustar.― Kagome sonrió y se dejó abrazar por él.

― Y yo quería tenerte cerca, tu aroma me calmaba.

― ¿Ya estas mejor?― ella asintió y le paso la taza de té.― Enjuágate y acostémonos un rato.

― ¿Y si me siento mal de nuevo?

― No pienses en eso, ahora vamos a descansar.

La tarde paso y Kagome estuvo bien, parecía ser que si había sido el exceso de sol, lo que la había mareado.

* * *

¿Cuánto llevaba despierta? No lo sabía, solo sabía que su estomago no deja de gruñir, tenía mucha hambre. Miró el reloj, 3:32 am, luego miró a Inuyasha y él dormía tan profundamente, no quería despertarlo. Pero él le había dicho si tenía antojos lo despertará ¿Cierto? Así que estaba bien. Estaba por moverlo y se arrepintió, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por incomodar su sueño, se acurrucó de nuevo junto a él y el bebé comenzó a moverse, él también tenía hambre.

― Inu.― le llamó.

― ¿Mande?― habló adormilado.

― Tengo hambre.

― ¿Qué se te antoja?― preguntó al estirarse y mirar el reloj que marcaba las 3:48 am.

― Se que es tarde pero mi estomago no deja de gruñir y...― fue callada por un beso.

― Es una pequeñez, podemos dormir hasta tarde, dime que se te antoja.

― Carne asada, papas fritas y agua de piña, ya sé que es mucho y Kaede no está, pero...

― No es mucho y yo lo preparo.― interrumpió al besarla en la frente.― Vamos a la cocina.― se levantó del futon y ayudó a Kagome a levantarse.

― ¿Sabes cocinar?― preguntó extrañada, mientras caminaba junto a él.

― ¡Claro! Antes de administrar el restaurante era el ayudante del Chef, mi padre quería que aprendiera a respetar el trabajo duro, así que me mando a la cocina.

― ¿Tu familia tiene restaurantes?― preguntó con claro interés, solo sabía que la familia de Inuyasha estaba en el negocio de los alimentos, pero para no ser entrometida, no preguntó más.

― En hoteles.― comenzó a explicar al entrar a la cocina.― Pero en el que yo estaba es el más pequeño y no está en un hotel.― Kagome se sentó junto a la barra, mientras Inuyasha iba al refrigerador.― Tu familia no es la única que se dedica a la comida, otra cosa que tenemos en común.― sacó la comida del refrigerador y se dispuso a lavar las papas.

― Pero hay una gran diferencia entre una cafetería local y una gran cadena de restaurantes.

― No es tan grande, tres en tres hoteles de Japón, el pequeño y dos en Inglaterra.― explicó mientras comenzaba a asar la carne.― Te voy a contar un secreto, al principio quería tener solo eso, una cafetería-pastelería.

― ¿Por qué?.

― Vi como mi padre pasaba más tiempo en el negocio que con su familia y yo no quería hacer eso con la mía.― decía con melancolía, al mismo tiempo que sacaba las papas de la freidora.― Pero al conocer a Kikyou lo deje de lado y me encargue de ese restaurante, de vez en cuando tengo que ver los otros tres, solo cuando surge algún problema que el gerente no pueda resolver.

― Escuche que tienes un hermano.

― Medio hermano, se fue a Londres y no sé si ya regreso, imagino que si, ya que mis padres no me han llamado. Listo, prueba como me quedó.― dijo al ponerle un plato con carne y papas.― No es la gran cosa pero...

― Sabe muy bien.― dijo al terminar su primer trozo de carne.― ¿Me pasas la kétchup?― Inuyasha de inmediato se la acercó.

― Te lo dije, soy bueno, solo falta el agua, ahorita te la doy.― dijo al voltearse e ir a licuar la piña.

― Espero cocines más seguido.

― Claro que lo haré.― rodeó la barra y le dio su vaso de agua.― ¿Sabes que me haces muy feliz?

― ¿Por ponerte a cocinar a las cuatro de la mañana?

― Claro que sí.

― Entonces lo haré más seguido. ¡Hey! Son mis papas.― reclamó cuando Inuyasha robo dos papas.

― Quítamela.― reto al tomar otra y poner la mitad en su boca.

Kagome solo se le quedo viendo avergonzada, si creía que se acercaría y la tomaría con su boca ¡Estaba equivocado!. Inuyasha al ver que ella lo ignoraba y se volvía a su plato, siguió quitándole papas hasta que Kagome si se acercó para quitársela y él ni tarde ni perezoso aprovecho para besarla.

― Eres un tramposo.

― Yo también tenía hambre.― dijo en doble sentido, provocando que Kagome se sonrojará.

* * *

Estaba más que feliz, por fin ya sabía que era su bebé y podría comprarle cosas. Y por eso, en ese momento estaban en una tienda comprando ropa para él, porque sería un niño.

_Estaban esperando a su médico__ e__Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome a sentarse en la camilla, pero tenerla delante de él y con sus labios tan cerca, se inclinó y la besó, a pesar del riesgo de ser cachados, pero ¡No podía separarse de Kagome!. Justo cuando su beso de volvía más demandante, la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer. El corazón de ambos había latido como loco al pensar que los habían cachado, no sabían que diría su médico si los veía besándose, después de todo, estaba al tanto de la situación._

― _Hola soy Heiwa Midoriko, el médico Onno salió a un simposio y yo los atenderé ¿está bien?._

― _Sí, no hay problema.― contestó Inuyasha._

― _Perfecto, no se apenen.― dijo al ver que ambos estaban notoriamente rojos.― Es normal que se demuestren cuanto se quieren y es saludable, así el padre le hace ver a la madre que aunque su cuerpo es diferente él la sigue deseando.― ante esas palabras Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron más.― Muchas veces la mujer sufre por creer que su pareja ya no la ve atractiva y entra en depresión, por eso es bueno que se lo demuestren.― seguía hablando mientras le ponía gel al vientre de la azabache._

_Inuyasha se le quedo viendo extrañado, todo parecía que ella no sabía la situación entre Kagome y él._

― _¿Cree que pueda ver si es niño o niña?― preguntó __Inuyasha __mientras__ la doctora__comenzaba a pasarle el escáner a__ Kagome._

― _¿No han podido ver qué es?_

― _No se ha dejado._

― _Es raro, veamos.― movió el __escáner__ sobre el vientre de Kagome.― Vaya, es complicado saber si es el cordón umbilical o no, además, interpone su pierna.― Inuyasha suspiró frustrado._

― _Doctora.― llamó una enfermera desde la puerta.― La señora Tao llama dice que es urgente._

― _Disculpen es una madre primeriza y asustadiza, ya regreso._

― _Tranquilo, lo importante es que está bien.― le calmó Kagome._

― _Lo sé, pero... Incluso antes de nacer me pone los nervios de punta.__¿Por qué no te dejas ver? Ya quiero comprarte cosas.― decía Inuyasha al vientre de Kagome._

― _Puedes comprarle cosas unisex._

― _Supongo que sí, saliendo de aquí ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?― decía mientras le besa el cuello a Kagome._

― _Tú siempre piensas en comida.― decía mientras intentaba no reírse por la caricia de Inuyasha._

― _No es verdad, además tienes que comer ¿Qué se te antoja?_

― _Una rebana de pastel y un __frappé__ de moka con mucha crema batida._

― _Ya regresé, nuevamente disculpen. __Volviendo__ con el bebé.― dijo al poner de nuevo el __escáner__ en el vientre de Kagome.― Todo va bien, no veo ninguna complicación ¿Alguna duda?._

― _No nada.― contestó Inuyasha._

― _¿Onno ya les comento sobre las relaciones durante el embarazo?_

― _¿Cómo?― preguntó a duras penas Inuyasha, se había quedado sin aire por la pregunta._

― _Es que está entre las principales preguntas de las parejas, solo se prohíben cuando hay complicaciones, pero en su caso no las hay, así que pueden mantenerlas._

_Kagome no sabía donde esconderse, eso fue tan malditamente vergonzoso, no quería ni ver a Inuyasha, cada vez que sus caricias subían de intensidad deseaba que él la tomará y la hiciera suya, pero luego él se detenía, entonces procuraba no pensar en ello, pero ahora la imagen de Inuyasha sobre ella la estaba volviendo loca._

_Mientras tanto Inuyasha intentaba calmarse para que su pequeño amigo no despertará, eso sería incómodo y no quería que Kagome lo viese, no quería que una nueva pared se creará entre ellos, pero de solo imaginar a la chica gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo por más y él complaciéndola ¡Lo volvía loco!._

― _Toma para que te limpies.― dijo __Midoriko__ al darle un pañuelo__ a Kagome y así sacarla de sus pensamientos.― __Ya te puedes cambiar y los espero en el consultorio.__― con esas últimas palabras Inuyasha volvió también a la realidad._

― _¿Qué haces?― preguntó avergonzada Kagome a Inuyasha, él le había quitado el pañuelo y le limpiaba el gel._

― _Yo quiero hacerlo._

― _Sí, pero...― repelo al ver a la doctora aún en la sala._

― _¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Inuyasha al verla hacer una mueca._

― _Se está moviendo._

― _¿Quieren verlo moverse?― preguntó Midoriko quien estaba atenta a su pequeña "discusión"._

― _¿Se puede?― preguntó emocionado Inuyasha._

― _Mientras se siga moviendo.― rápidamente volvió a poner un poco de gel y a pasar el escáner, pero ya no se movía._

― _Ya se quedo quieto.― dijo frustrado Inuyasha, en definitiva su hijo lo quería volver loco._

_Kagome se le quedo viendo y justo cuando la doctora iba a guardar de nuevo el escáner, recordó algo que siempre le causaba extrañeza._

― _Inu, dame tu mano._

― _¿Qué?_

― _Dame tu mano.― le tomó su mano y la puso en su vientre.― Cuando tocas mi vientre se mueve.― apenas terminó de decirlo, el bebé se movió.― Creo que se pone feliz de sentir a su padre._

― _O celoso y le está diciendo, "no toques a mi mamá".― dijo divertida Midoriko._

_Con__ esas palabras Kagome se tensó y su corazón se estrujo, lo bueno fue que ni la doctora, ni Inuyasha se dieron cuenta, ambos por estar viendo la pantalla. Miró a Inuyasha que estaba más que feliz, ese bebé tenía suerte de tenerlo como padre y Kikyou también la tenía, ella tendría un esplendido esposo. Pero... ¿Qué tenía ella? solo un romance __fugaz__, sabía que al nacer esa criaturita que la tomaba como saco de boxeo les tendría que decir adiós, a ambos, cosa que le partía el alma, amaba tanto al padre como al hijo y no quería dejarlos._

― _Kag ¿Qué tienes?― preguntó preocupado Inuyasha al verla llorar._

_Estaba tan emocionado de ver que por tanto __movimiento__ su pequeño niño se dejo ver, que no se había dado cuenta que la azabache era un mar de __lágrimas__, solo hasta que la escucho respirar agitadamente._

― _¿Qué tienes?― volvió a preguntar._

― _Nada, solo... Nada.― no podía decirle la verdad._

― _Fueron muchas emociones para ella.― dijo __Midoriko al__ suponer que la joven madre lloraba por ver __a su__ hijo.― Tómense su tiempo y los espero __en el__ consultorio.― dijo antes de salir._

― _Ya no llores,__ gracias a que se movía, ya pude ver que es, un niño.― decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas._

― _¿Un niño?_

― _Sí, anda deja de llorar para ir por tu pastel y a comprarle algo a este pequeñín._

Todavía no sabía la razón por la cual Kagome había llorado, ya luego, cuando ella estuviera más calmada le preguntaría. Tomó un mameluco azul cielo con una estrella azul marino al centro y se lo mostró a Kagome.

― ¿Qué te parece este?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas? Además esto deberías estarlo haciendo con...

― Contigo, solo contigo.― interrumpió.― Kag, olvida todo lo demás por hoy, solo nosotros tres.― decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y pegaba su frente a la de ella.― Por favor.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, en verdad Inuyasha quería estar con ella, quería compartir ese momento con ella, quería ser solo ellos tres, sus ojos no le mentían. Suspiró para calmarse y le sonrió.

― No me gusta, este es mejor.― dijo al tomar un mameluco de panda.― ¿Te lo imaginas con esto? Se verá súper _kawaii_.

― ¿Lo ves? Tú tienes mejor gusto que el mío.

― No es verdad, solo que yo vi algo mas _kawaii_... Mira qué bonito, lástima que no lo pueda usar.― decía al ver un lindo jumper de niña en tela escocesa azul marino, que también tenía una capa polar para el frío.

― Me lo voy a llevar de todas maneras.― Kagome lo miró sorprendida ¿Inuyasha le pondría a su hijo ropa de niña?― Quita esa idea rara.― le dijo al intuir en que estaba pensando.― Un día tendremos una niña.

― Eso no...

― No pienses en eso.

― Intentó pero no puedo.

― ¿Si te beso lo olvidas?― Kagome le sonrió, era imposible resistirse a Inuyasha.― Hay que seguir viendo un rato más y vamos por esa rebanada de pastel que te prometí.

― Más te vale no olvidarlo, y también el frappé de moka...

― Con mucha crema batida, no lo olvido. Mira este de marinerito.

― Me gusta, ¡waaa! mira esté.― dijo al tomar un overol de algodón muy suavecito, era azul cielo y tenía un lindo perrito durmiendo.― Esté otro.― le enseño un conjunto de otro overol beige y chamarrita crema con conejo bordado.

― Lleva lo que quieras.― dijo al darle un corto beso.

Siguieron comprando, Inuyasha miraba enternecido como en ocasiones Kagome hablaba con el bebé, le pedía su opinión acerca de la ropa, luego sonría y decía "tienes razón esté". Entonces Inuyasha aprovechaba y le tomaba fotos, se veía tan radiante y hermosa, miró su reloj y ya debían irse, pero antes quería escoger otra cosa con ella.

― Pequeña, ya nos tenemos que ir, pero antes quiero que veamos algo.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Una cuna.

Vieron todas la que tenían y ninguna les convencía, a Kagome solo le había gustado una tipo moisés que se transformaba en una de colecho. Así que fue esa la que pidieron y la tienda la mandaría a casa de Miroku, ya luego Inuyasha le llamaría a su amigo para decirle.

* * *

Una noche se quedaron viendo una película en la sala, pero Inuyasha al ver a Kagome tan cómoda sobre él, decidió que dormirían allí. A la mañana siguiente a Inuyasha lo despertó el olor a comida, Kaede ya estaba allí.

― Pequeña, despierta.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Ve a cambiarte, el desayuno pronto estará listo.

― Pero tengo sueño.― repelo y se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Inuyasha.

― Tienes que desayunar, si quieres después seguimos durmiendo.

― Si vamos a seguir durmiendo ¿Por qué me tengo que cambiar?

― Entonces solo ve a lavarte para que te despabiles.

Muy a su pesar acepto, fue al baño de la planta baja e Inuyasha fue a la cocina.

― Hola Kaede.

― [¿Dormiste bien?]

― Ella no podía dormir y... ¿Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas?― reclamó al ver la cara de felicidad de la anciana, solo había preguntado para molestarlo.

Cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia, se daría cuenta que algo ocurría entre él y Kagome. Solo que no se atrevían a decir algo.

― [Es divertido, pero dime ¿Qué pasará con el contrato? ¿Ya viste como anularlo?.]

― [Todavía no lo resuelvo, no creas que no lo he pensado día y noche, pero encontraré la manera de estar con ella.]― decía también con señas, no quería que Kagome se preocupara si llegaba a escuchar.

― [Espero que sea así.]― no quería arrepentirse de haberlos juntado.

― Buenos días Kaede.― saludo felizmente la chica al entrar.

― [Muy buenos días, aquí está tu desayuno.]― dijo al poner un plato de fruta con yogurt en la barra.

― Gracias.― dijo al sentarse y comenzar a comer.― ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó al ver que Inuyasha estaba callado.

Inuyasha al escucharla salió de sus pensamientos, se había quedado pensando en el contrato. Le sonrió a Kagome y negó.

― Kaede me regaño por dejarte dormir en el sofá, hay que comer.― dijo al recibir su plato.

* * *

**Me llena de felicidad que el capitulo anterior fuese de su agrado, que se emocionaran con tanta miel que se derrocho. Miles de gracias : **_Maritza, Misheru, Elena, jossy, Estrella, gitana, Pollito Masche, aky, Nelliel, Guest, izumy _**y**_ ClaudiiTa_,** por sus mensajes :D**

**Y bueno, también me di cuenta que ya son 90 mensajes, jamás me había pasado, ¿Creen qué con esté capitulo se llegue a los 100? Sí es así, subo antes la continuación y les doy una sorpresa :D, solo por estar muy feliz y ser mi primer historia que llegaría a los 100 mensajes. **

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**30/08/2014**


	10. Mar de Sentimientos

**Lo prometido es deuda, que lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo ;D**

**X. Mar de Sentimientos.**

Esa tarde mientras Kagome se bañaba, ella le pidió si le llevaba la ropa que había dejado en su cuarto, puesto que la había olvidado, al entrar la vio enseguida pero él quería que se pusiera un vestido en especial que le encantó y ella no se lo había puesto, busco en el armario y no estaba, tal vez la alucinaba y no lo habían comprado, cuando estaba cerrando el armario vio unas bolsas, las tomó y ¡Bingo! allí estaba, lo tomó y fue a dejárselo al baño, luego salió y fue a la sala para esperarla.

La terminar su baño vio con horror que esa no era la ropa que ella había escogido, Inuyasha le había llevado un vestido arriba de las rodillas, del pecho para arriba era negro con mangas cortas, la parte de abajo era verde militar con flores blancas bordadas y plisada. ¿Por qué le llevó eso? No es que no le gustará, cuando Sango se lo escogió le pareció muy lindo, pero ahora con una barriga y pechos mucho más grande no le gustaba como se veía, maldijo frustrada, no le quedaba de otra que ponérselo, con suerte regresaría a su recamara y podría cambiarse, salió con cautela y maldijo al escuchar a Inuyasha.

― ¿A dónde vas?― preguntó al verla ir por el pasillo y dirigirse a las escaleras.

― Yo... iba a...― decía nerviosa por haber sido pillada.

― Ven acá, quiero verte mejor.― a regañadientes obedeció y camino hasta el sofá.― Me gusta como se te ve.― decía Inuyasha al verla.

― Me siento como una piñata.

― Te vez hermosa.― dijo al jalarla y que ella quedara parada entre sus piernas.

― Lo dices solo para que no me sienta mal.

― Lo digo en verdad, te ves hermosa.

La sentó en su pierna derecha y comenzó a besarla, primero lento, suave, sin prisa, solo quería disfrutar de ella. Kagome le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y él le abrazo rodeando su abultado vientre, fue entonces que sus besos se volvieron más demandantes, levanto a Kagome y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, provocando que su miembro diera un tirón, en cuanto la chica rozó contra su entrepierna pensó que se alejaría, pero no lo hizo, para su sorpresa se quedo en su lugar y se apretaba más a él. Le subió el vestido a Kagome para poder acariciar mejor su piel y ella reacciono.

Su respiración se volvía más agitada con cada beso que Inuyasha le daba, amaba esos momentos de pasión que tenían, sintió ser levantaba por Inuyasha y ser puesta a horcajadas sobre él. Se acomodo mejor sobre Inuyasha y notó de inmediato el abultamiento de él, debía admitir que se sorprendió pero no se alejo, aquello solo la había hecho mojarse más, comenzó a rozarse más contra ese lugar, quería sentirlo más de cerca. Pero en cuanto sintió las manos de Inuyasha tocarla bajo el vestido reacciono, alguien podría entrar y encontrarlos en una situación muy embarazosa.

― No, alguien podría entrar.― dijo al intentar acomodarse el vestido.

― Kaede fue a consulta a Nagoya, Tashibana la llevó, se quedarán el fin de semana allá, nadie entrará sin permiso.

― Pe, pero...― decía nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar ante esa situación, tenía miedo de que una vez que Inuyasha la viese desnuda ya no la desearía.

― Solo déjate llevar, no haré nada que no quieras.― pedía Inuyasha al repartir besos en el cuello de Kagome.

Por todos los dioses, su cuerpo ardía y no quería que él parará, desde hace días se excitaba muy fácilmente, solo bastaba un beso, una mirada o un simple rose por parte de Inuyasha y ella sentía su temperatura subir. Había leído que en el embarazo el libido aumentaba, pero jamás imaginó que tanto como para no poder controlarse.

Inuyasha disfrutaba de cada curva de ella, quería arrancarle toda la ropa, tumbarla bajo de él y poseerla de una buena vez, ya quería saber que era hacer el amor con su azabache, pero el vientre que había entre ellos le recordaba que debía ser cuidadoso. Le saco el vestido y se topo con sus pechos, ahora eran más grandes de cuando la conoció, su cuerpo ya se preparaba para alimentar al pequeño ser que crecía en ella, de solo imaginar a su bebé alimentarse de ella, por alguna extraña razón le excito más, su ya duro miembro quería salir de su prisión que era su pantalón, pero todavía no era tiempo, primero quería complacer a Kagome, acostumbrarla a él, para que cuando llegará el momento cumbre ella no lo rechazara.

Kagome no se dio cuenta del momento en que Inuyasha desabrocho su sostén, solo hasta que sintió sus labios sobre uno de sus pechos y el otro ser acariciado, a pesar de todo lo que creyó al chico no parecía molestarle que sus pechos ahora parecieran dos melones. Gimió al Inuyasha succionar uno de sus pezones, ¡Por Kami! Sus pechos estaban tan sensibles que eso era una hermosa y placentera tortura.

Tener a Kagome tan entregada a él le llenaba de orgullo, toda ella era perfecta, comenzó a succionar uno de sus pechos con vehemencia y al escucharla gemir sonrió orgulloso. Con dificultad se desabrocho el pantalón y a duras penas logro quitárselo, en cuanto se volvieron a acomodar sus intimidades se rosaron por sobre las telas que aún los cubría.

Kagome decía el nombre del chico entre suspiros, pero se sobresalto al sentir que invadía su intimidad con un dedo.

― ¿Te lastime?― preguntó preocupado.

― No... No pares.― dijo con dificultad, movió sus caderas para que Inuyasha no se detuviera y él capto.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos, mientras la llenaba de besos, a cada segundo que pasaba le era más complicado moverse dentro de Kagome, eso quería decir que pronto ella llegaría a su primer orgasmo. Con su pulgar acaricio sin compasión el clítoris de ella y la sintió correrse para él.

Estaba agitada eso había sido lo más placentero de lo que llegó a imaginar, pero aún quería más, quería sentir a Inuyasha.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó al ver que ella estaba agitada, a lo mejor había sido mucho para ella, pero se calmó al verla asentir.― Levántate un poco.

Kagome obedeció a su pedido, Inuyasha le ayudo a quitarse sus bragas y ella sintió que moría de la vergüenza, pero aquello fue poco al ver que él se quitaba su bóxer, de inmediato se sonrojo al máximo al verle su pene, estaba grande, hinchado y duro, ¿Eso cabría en ella? Apenas si había soportado dos dedos.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al verla pasmada.

― Nada... Es que...

― En verdad te amo, buscaré la forma de estar contigo.― dijo al pensar que ella tenía miedo de entregarse y que él luego la botara.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazo, dejándose llevar por él. Inuyasha la cómodo y comenzó a entrar en ella, sintiéndose de inmediato completamente feliz, se movió para comenzar a embestirla y la sintió tensarse.

― ¿Kagome? Pequeña.― hablaba preocupado, temía haber sido demasiado brusco.

― Estoy bien, sigue.― digo con dificultad, intento sonar normal, pero el dolor que sentía no le dejaba.

― No, no lo estás.― algo andaba mal y ella no le decía nada.― ¿Qué pasa? Mírame.― le exigió y al verla intuyo algo que no había pensando.

Llevo una de sus manos a su unión, toco los fluidos que escurrían de ambos, saco su mano y al ver sus dedos con un poco de sangre lo confirmó, ella era virgen. Jamás se le paso por la mente que ella lo fuera, la manera en que ella se entregaba a él lo desconcertó, incluso llegó a sentir celos por el maldito suertudo que hubiera sido el primero en su vida, esto no se lo esperaba, una parte de él estaba lleno de felicidad, pero otra, se sentía culpable por haber sido tan brusco al penetrarla.

― ¿Nunca lo habías hecho? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

― Pensé que ya no lo era.― dijo al recordar la manera en que la inseminaron, la habían abierto con algo que llamaron "pato", recordaba haber sentido incomodidad, así que lo más probable era que ya no fuera virgen ¿Qué caso tenía decirle a Inuyasha? Ella pensó que no le dolería, pero en ese instante sentía mucho dolor.― Cuando me inseminaron ellos...

― Aun así debiste habérmelo dicho.― le interrumpió, no había necesidad de que se explicará más, entendió a la perfección.

Kagome comenzó a llorar, Inuyasha debía estar furioso con ella, lo más probable era que ya no quiera seguir, fue una tonta al no contarle.

― No llores, solo relájate.― pidió al besarla y moverla solo un poco.

Pronto se le pasaría el dolor pero para eso debían moverse al menos un poco, le ayudaba a moverse lentamente, cosa que era complicado y usaba todo su autocontrol para no lastimarla más.

Se sentía amada, Inuyasha intentaba que el dolor se le pasara, sentía los besos de él recorrer su cuello y sus manos acariciarla con lentitud por todo su cuerpo. Descansó su cara en el cuello de él y respiro su aroma, era tan embriagante, no quería apartarse de él. En cuanto sintió que el dolor paso a ser una leve molestia, movió sus caderas para incitarlo a ir más rápido.

Inuyasha la guiaba sujetándola por las caderas, al escucharla gemir ya no de dolor, si no, de placer comenzó a entrar y salir más rápido de ella. A pesar de la barrera que era el vientre de Kagome, ambos lograron acoplarse de maravilla.

El ojidorado sentía como las paredes de ella se apretaban alrededor suyo, era como si ella no quisiera dejarlo ir. La escuchaba gemir y decir su nombre, cosas que solo lograban excitarlo más, estaba por llegar a la cumbre de su éxtasis pero no quería hacerlo solo, quería sentir las paredes de Kagome apretarlo cuando ella también llegará a su orgasmo. En cuanto las paredes interiores de la azabache le apretaron más, se derramó dentro de ella, aquello había sido lo más grandioso que había sentido en la vida, eso era realmente hacer el amor.

Kagome se relajo sobre él, se sentía tan cansada, pero feliz, no se arrepentía de nada, amaba demasiado a Inuyasha como para arrepentirse. Sintió las manos de él acariciar su espalda y pronto el sueño la invadió.

Sonreía como un idiota enamorado, ladeo su cabeza para ver el rostro de Kagome y la encontró dormida, no la culpaba por dormirse, aquello había sido demasiado para ella y más estando embarazada. Se movió un poco para acodarla mejor sobre sus piernas y sintió como sus fluidos escurrían por su entrepierna, eso solo le recordó aquello en lo que no quería pensar en ese momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, en otras circunstancias estaría deseoso que ella quedará embarazada por ese encuentro, pero en la realidad que estaba viviendo, ella no quedaría embarazada porque ya lo estaba de él, pero lamentablemente ella no era la madre de ese bebé, la abrazo más fuertemente y apretó sus puños frustrado, iba a leer de nuevo aquel maldito contrato y encontraría la laguna que le permitiera permanecer junto a la chica que descansaba en sus brazos.

**...**

Observaba a Kagome dormir de costado a él, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y no podía quitar esa tonta sonrisa de su cara. Nunca imaginó que él fuera el primer hombre de la azabache, procuraba no pensar en ello ya que los celos lo carcomían, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo. Aspiró el aroma de la chica, le encantaba como olía, comenzó a besarle el cuello y a pasar sus manos por el vientre de ella, entonces la sintió moverse, esperaba que estuviera cómoda, tal vez no fue buena idea hacer el amor en el sofá, pero ¡Ya no pudo resistirse más!, esa chica lo ponía al mil. Un punto bueno y que agradecía enormemente, fue el sofá se podía reclinar y se convertía en "cama".

Podía sentir la presencia de alguien a su espalda, pero tenía mucho sueño como para abrir los ojos. Al poco tiempo sintió ser besada en el cuello y que acariciaban su vientre, sonrió al saber que el responsable era cierto ojidorado. Entonces abrió sus ojos y se topo con esas orbes doradas que tanto amaba, fue cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, sonrojándose furiosamente.

― ¿Cómo estás?― preguntó Inuyasha al verla despertar.

― Bien.― contestó apenada por ser observada por él.

― ¿Segura?― preguntó no muy convencido por la respuesta, en la madrugada ella se había quejado.

― Ya me siento bien, pero si me gustaría tomar un baño.

― Voy a prepararlo.― dijo al sentarse en el sillón y alcanzar su bóxer que estaba en el suelo.― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al ver que la chica se había tapado el rostro con un cojín.

― Nada, estoy bien ¿Me prestas tu playera?― preguntó mientras sostenía más fuerte la sabana que cubría su desnudez.

― ¿Tienes pena de mí?― la miró divertido, las mejillas de ella estaban rojas y ahora que estaba parado no se atrevía a verle.

― No.― dijo en casi un susurró.

¿Cómo no tenerle pena? Eso era nuevo para ella, jamás había estado con alguien como lo había estado con Inuyasha. Además él tenía un cuerpo de infarto y se había quedado parado delante de ella solo con su bóxer. Pero si lo meditaba, era una tonta, esa situación era tonta, hacía unas horas atrás no se había inmutado por las caricias que él le daba. Debía estar haciendo el "oso" de su vida delante de él.

― Te aseguro que no hay razón para que la tengas. Me gusta todo de ti.― dijo al acostarse de nuevo junto a ella.― Además es tierno verte así y me siento feliz, porque sé que soy el primero y seré yo quien te quite la vergüenza.― decía mientras daba pequeños besos por su nuca y espalda.

― ¿Te bañarás conmigo?― preguntó Kagome, ya más relajada.

― Que más quisiera, pero debes reponerte, yo iré a preparar el desayuno.

― Está bien.― dijo decepcionada.

― Cuando estés mejor te prometo que tomaremos una larga y relajante ducha.― prometió al besarla.― Pero ahora, usted señorita debe reponerse.― dijo al pasarle su playera e ir al baño a preparar la tina para Kagome.

* * *

Dormía muy tranquilo junto a su azabache, cuando la sintió revolverse entre sus brazos y sollozar, despertándose de inmediato.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― No puedo dormir, no me acomodo y no deja de moverse, mis pechos me duelen y se me acalambran los pies.

Moría de sueño y no podía dormir, se había recargado más en Inuyasha pero sentía que el aire le faltaba, abrazó una almohada y sus pechos dolieron, se estiró y su pierna de acalambró. Sin mencionar que se sentía muy sensible.

― No llores, tranquila.― dijo limpiarse las lágrimas.― Vamos a encontrar la forma en que puedas dormir.

― Lo siento, intento controlarme pero no puedo.

― Está bien, siéntate.― dijo al ayudarla a enderezarse y que se recargada en la pared.― Voy por hielo para que te pongas, ahora vuelvo.

Kagome comenzó a respirar pausadamente, con ello intentaba controlar sus emociones, no quería ponerse toda histérica. Sintió de nuevo al bebé moverse y acaricio su vientre, entonces sonrió de felicidad, a pesar de todo, le gustaba que él se diera a notar. Pronto Inuyasha ya estaba de vuelta y se hincó frente a ella.

― Ponte esto.― dijo Inuyasha al pasarle una bolsa de gel frío, de inmediato Kagome abrió un poco la playera de su pijama y se lo puso en sus pechos, sintiendo un agradable alivio.― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Mejor, gracias.

― ¿Se sigue moviendo?― preguntó al poner una mano donde su hijo crecía.

― De momentos patea, pero ya estoy bien.

Inuyasha asintió, pero ella aún se veía cansada, se sentó a los pies de ella y tomó uno de las piernas de ella para comenzar a masajearla hasta llegar a su pie.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó avergonzada.

― Dijiste que se te acalambran, por eso te estoy dando un masaje.

― No tienes que hacerlo, ya se me paso.― intentó retirar su pie de sus manos, pero Inuyasha le sujetó de nuevo.

No es que le molestará aquella acción por parte de él, pero le hacía sentir extraña, todo lo que estaba viviendo era nuevo para ella y no sabía si era por eso o por el embarazo, que sentía sus emociones elevadas a la decima potencia.

― Quiero hacerlo, aunque he de admitir que sería más cómodo en una cama, ¿Dormirías mejor en una cama? Puedo pedirla temprano y mañana mismo la traen en la tarde.

― En verdad no vas a pedir una cama ¿verdad?.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Quedan dos meses para que nazca, casi no se usaría.

― Créeme que si la usaríamos.― dijo seductoramente y Kagome ladeó su cara avergonzada.― Esta decidido, temprano la pediré.

― Estás loco.

― Solo quiero que estés cómoda ¿Ya no te duelen?― preguntó al verle sus pechos.

― Ya no.― dijo al sacar el gel que ahora ya estaba liquido.

― Entonces hay que intentar dormir. Y tu pequeño.― decía mientras se inclinaba sobre el vientre.― Ya deja dormir a ma...

_¡Mierda! Era un completo imbécil._

― No llores.― pidió al ver los ojos de Kagome aguadarse.

Por kami ¿Por qué tenía que llorar por todo? Sabían muy bien que ella no era su madre, pero de solo pensarlo su corazón se partía. Y no ayudaba el hecho que Inuyasha si la viera como la madre de su hijo, bien podría hacerse ilusión pero la parte racional de ella le recordaba que eso no era verdad.

― Él no es... Yo no soy... Cuando nazca ya no nos veremos.― decía ya hecha un mar de lágrimas.

― Eso no pasará.― quería calmarla, no le gustaba verla alterada y eso solo le hacía daño a ella y al bebé.

― ¡Claro que sí! Tu y Kikyou son sus padres, debe estar con ustedes, debe tener a su padre con él y después de que nazca ya no nos veremos.

― Kagome...― intentó hablar pero ella le interrumpió.

― Te casaras con ella como tenían planeado, mi madre estará bien y yo regresaré a la escuela. Admítelo, por mucho que lo deseemos yo no soy su madre.

― Deja de pensar en eso.― dijo ya desesperado, la jalo a él y la abrazo fuertemente.― ¿Y qué si no eres su madre biológica? Les has dado más amor del que Kikyou le podría dar.― era verdad, amaba a ese bebé, tanto como amaba al padre.― Te dije que encontraría la manera de no dejarte, releeré el acuerdo mil veces si es necesario, encontraré una laguna, todos tienen una.

― Lo de nosotros no debió pasar.

― Tu una vez me dijiste que las cosas pasan por una razón, esto también, te amo y no te voy a dejar, lo prometo.

― No deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir.

― Y no las hago.

Kagome se recargo en él y después de un rato se quedo dormida, ya se había cansando de tanto llorar. Inuyasha le limpio el rostro y la acomodo en el futon, no le gustaba verla en ese estado, sabía que aquello iba a ser difícil, Kagome lidiaba con muchas cosas y sus hormonas no ayudaban mucho, fue a apagar la luz y regreso a acostarse junto a ella. Acariciaba el vientre de ella y sentía a su hijo moverse ahora con más tranquilidad.

¿Qué iba hacer si no podía cumplirse su promesa a Kagome? ¿Qué iba hacer si debía irse a vivir con Kikyou? Ya no podía corresponderle como antes, Kikyou se merecía a alguien que la amara y él ya no era esa persona, pero ¿En verdad alguna vez la amo como ama a Kagome? No, el separar de Kikyou si fue duro, pero lo hizo, con Kagome dudaba que lo pudiera hacer y si lo hacía sentía, se sentiría devastado, no quería imaginarse una vida sin su azabache. Cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, que al despertar estuviera viviendo junto a Kagome, que estuvieran casados y a la espera de su primer hijo.

* * *

Boto los documentos en la mesa de centro y se recargo en el sillón, frotó su cien para aminorar su dolor de cabeza, era la quinta vez que releía el acuerdo y todo parecía estar bien escrito para que ellos jamás se volvieran a ver, a menos que requirieran de sus servicios de nuevo ¿Cuando se le ocurrió poner aquello? ... Abrió grandemente los ojos por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, él no le pidió a Myoga que pusiera eso, aquello se lo pidió Kikyou ¿Acaso ella temía que lo que estaba pasando ocurriera?

― Llevas toda la mañana con eso, admítelo, no se puede hacer nada.― dijo Kagome al llegar con una bandeja de sándwiches.

― Ven acá.― dijo al jalarla y sentarla en sus piernas.― Siempre se puede hacer algo.

― En verdad quiero creerlo, pero...

― Tú no te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí, tu solo piensa en el ahora, en que me vuelves loco y te amo.― decía mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello y sus manos se deslizaban bajo el vestido de ella.

― Inu, no.― dijo al sentirlo jugar con sus bragas.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Cada vez me siento más pesada.

― Yo te ayudo, se que también quieres.― decía al ponerla a horcajadas sobre él.

― Es verdad.― ella si quería sentirlo, ya esta excitada de solo sentirlo sobre la tela.― Pero hoy me siento más cansada.

Inuyasha la miró y le dio un corto beso, logrando desconcertarla. Por mucho que su entrepierna le doliera, no la obligaría, además casi todas las noches habían estado haciendo el amor.

― Está bien, comamos esos ricos sándwiches que has preparado y veamos la tele.

― Lo siento.― no quería que Inuyasha se enojará con ella.

― En verdad está bien, debes descansar, ya cuando te sientas mejor podemos retomarlo.― dijo logrando que ella sonriera.― Eso es, me gusta ver esa linda sonrisa.― la beso y la ayudo a sentarse junto a él, tomó la bandeja sándwiches y prendió la tele, esperando que hubiera algo bueno que ver.

* * *

Ese maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar y él quería seguir durmiendo, iba a seguir ignorándolo pero si no contestaba Kagome se despertaría, y ahora ella dormía plácidamente en la nueva cama. Se estiro para tomarlo del buró y miró la pantalla era Kikyou, no iba a contestar pero recordó el consejo de Miroku.

― _Mochi mochi_.

― ¡Hola amor! Hasta que contestas.― un escalofrío le recorrió al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera.

― Es de madrugada y estaba cansado, lo siento.― se levantó con cautela y salió de la recamara.

― Ya no me hablas ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?― decía con voz infantil.

― Claro que no.― ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si por ella podía perder a Kagome.

― Dime como va todo ¿me necesitas?.

― Todo está bien, sin complicaciones.

― Te escucho muy cortante y no me has dicho que me amas, ni que me extrañas.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ¿Cómo mierdas le iba a decir aquello sin tener que morderse la lengua?

― Ya te dije que voy despertando, aquí son las tres de la mañana.― decía al entrar a la cocina.

― Estas molesto ¿Esa mujer te hizo enojar? Porque si es así, es una malagradecida, todavía que le estás dando lujos que en su pobre vida volverá a te...

― ¡Basta!― le interrumpió, no iba a dejar que siguiera hablando así de Kagome.

― ¿Ahora te enojas conmigo?

― Kikyou, quiero descansar, luego te llamo.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra! Antes dime que me amas.

Inuyasha maldijo para sus adentros, tendría que hacer todo lo posible para que ella se lo creyera, miró a la puerta esperando que Kagome no estuviera allí y malentendiera todo, pero se llevo una sorpresa al verla entrar a la cocina, ella estaba por hablar pero él rápidamente se acercó a ella.

― Te amo más que a mi vida, eres lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir.

― Que romántico, yo también te amo, _bye baby_.― al escuchar que Kikyou le colgó, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó confundida Kagome.

Ella se había despertado al sentir sed y al no ver a Inuyasha junto a ella, se levanto y bajo a la cocina, cuando vio la luz prendida supuso que Inuyasha estaba allí, al verlo supo que no se equivoco, pero le extraño que estuviera hablando por teléfono a las tres de la mañana.

― Kikyou escucho que te decía que te amaba.

― ¡¿Qué?!― preguntó a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

― Tranquila, no sabe nada. Ella quería que le dijera que la amaba, pero como no puedo decírselo sin sonar convincente, tú fuiste mi salvación, ella creyó que se lo decía a ella, cuando en realidad te lo decía a ti.

― Idiota, me espantaste.

― ¿Tenías hambre?

― Sed, quiero jugo.

― Tómatelo y regresemos a dormir.― dijo al sacar del refrigerador el jugo de uva.

**...**

¿Acaso Buda no lo quería? Ya suficiente había tenido con la llamada de Kikyou en la madrugada y ahora Kaede iba a despertarlo, él solo quería seguir durmiendo con Kagome ¿Era mucho pedir?.

― ¿Ahora qué Kaede?― preguntó de mala gana, después de ser golpeado por la anciana.

― [Levántate, hay problemas].

― ¿De qué hablas?― preguntó confundido.

― [La señorita Hebi Tsubaky está en el patio, Tashibana la esta entreteniendo].

― ¡¿Qué?!― preguntó alarmado y se levantó de inmediato.

_Tsubaky, la amiga de Kikyou estaba en su casa._

* * *

**Espero lo disfrutarán y sé que no querían a Kikyou, pero es necesario ponerla a ella y a Tsubaky, más dramatismo a la historia Muajajaja.**

**En cuanto a la sorpresa, pues... Primero fue el lime y segundo, hay dos opciones:**

**A) Sorteare a una ganadora a la que escribiré un **_**One Shot**_** a su gusto, aquí el problema es que de los 13 mensajes 8 tienen cuenta (**_incluyo a Misheru que se que tiene cuenta y a Maritza que la tengo en FB_**), los otros nop, así que sería entre esos 8, a menos que se acuerden de la hora aproximada en que dejaron el mensaje y ya lo checo con mi bandeja de correo :P.**

**B) Que escriba un capítulo dedicado especialmente a un personaje (Miroku, Sango, Izayoi, Sessho...) Aquí ya participan más personas.**

**Lo dejo a su gusto y me dicen que opción eligieron, para así en el siguiente capítulo ya saber que dinámica se hará.**

**Solo queda agradecer a: **_angeldarkus, Samaka, Nahia Maquez, Guest, Misheru, Julky, Maritza, Estrella, Perla, Gatita, Pollito, ClaudiiTa _**y**_ izumy248_**.**

**Me despido de momento y nos leemos el fin de semana.**

**01/09/2014**

**Hebi: Serpiente. (en honor a su mascota XD).**


	11. Tensión

**XI. Tensión.**

No quería estar en ese lugar, pero Kikyou le llamó toda preocupada y en medio de una ataque de histeria ¿Qué más podía hacer?

― _Tienes que ir a verlo._

― _Tranquila, todo debe estar bien._

― _¿Bien? Inuyasha jamás me dijo palabras tan lindas y mucho menos en ese tono de hombre enamorado.― decía molesta de solo recordarlas._

_"__ Te amo más que a mi vida__, eres lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir.__"_

― _Debe ser porque te extraña, lo tienes a tus pies ¿No crees que haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua?― intentó calmarla, ella quería dormir._

― _Ve a ver que pasa en ese lugar._

― _¿Qué más da si tiene una aventura? Tú tienes muchas... Y sales ganando._

― _¿Estás tonta?_

― _Solo piénsalo, en dado caso de que no la quiera dejar, la verá a escondidas y es cuando aprovechas para acusarlo de adulterio, te será más fácil quitarle al mocoso y demandas a la chiquilla esa por infringir el contrato._

― _Es una excelente idea, pero, quiero corroborarlo, así me será más fácil planear como debo actuar y quiero dejarle en claro que no puede huir de mí._

― _Está bien, iré, pero me debes una._

Estaba por entrar a la fuerza, la anciana que le abrió no era rival para ella, pero apareció el chofer e impedirle el paso. Algo ocultaban y ella lo averiguaría.

**...**

Kaede veía como Inuyasha seguía en shock, así que le dio una cachetada, logrando que reaccionará.

― [Llévala a su recamara, ya acomode un futon].

― No, mejor que se quede aquí, aquí está la cama.

― [¿Cómo vas explicar que tus cosas estén aquí?].

― Mierda...― dioses no sabía qué hacer, pero antes debía despertar a la azabache.― Kagome, despierta, debes despertarte pequeña.

― ¿Qué pasa?― dijo adormilada, tenía mucho sueño, ni podía abrir los ojos.

― Kag, tienes que despertarte e ir a tu recamara.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó al intentar acurrucarse.

― Kaede te explicará, pero en verdad debes levantarte.― decía mientras la jalaba, no quería hacer eso pero era necesario.

― Tengo mucho sueño.― le reclamó con algo de enfado, no sabía ahora que mosca le había picado a Inuyasha para comportarse así.

― Lo sé y no sabes cuanto siento tener que hacerte esto, pero es necesario.

Kagome logró levantarse e Inuyasha la ayudo a ir a su antigua recámara. Una vez que la dejo, regreso a su recámara y se cambió a toda prisa, para ir a ver a su inoportuna y desagradable visita.

― ¿Qué pasa Kaede?― preguntó ya más despierta Kagome.

― [Una amiga de Kikyou está aquí].― escribió a toda prisa y al leerlo, la azabache se despertó por completo.― [No te preocupes, Inuyasha ya fue a verla].― escribió al ver la cara de espanto de la joven.

― Pero... Eso quiere decir que ya lo sabe.

― [No lo sabemos, pero Inuyasha se encargará de ella, ahora acuéstate y finge dormir por si se le ocurre subir].― Kagome asintió y se acomodó en el futon.― [Por cierto ¿Tienes cosas tuyas allá?]

― ¡Mi ropa de ayer!― dijo con miedo.

― [La voy a sacar, tu tranquila].

**...**

Al salir al patio, Inuyasha vio como Tashibana le bloqueaba el paso a Tsubaky y por su postura, estaba furiosa.

― Tsubaky ¿qué haces aquí?― habló cortante.

― Kikyou me pidió de favor ver como estabas.― dijo al quitarse sus lentes de sol.

― Estoy bien, ahora vete.

― Que pésimos modales ¿No me invitas a pasar? ¿Le tengo que llamar a Kikyou?― preguntó al mostrarle su móvil.

Inuyasha la miró con rencor, si esa mujer realizaba esa llamada lo más probable era que al siguiente día Kikyou ya estuviera allí.

― Claro que no, pasa.― dijo de mala gana.

**...**

No quería bajar, no quería tener que ver a una amiga de Kikyou ¿Qué pasaba si metía la pata y decía algo que no debía? Kami, tenía mucho miedo. Pero Kaede le dijo que debía bajar y actuar normal. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la sala.

― Joven Taisho, buenos días.― saludo, y vio Inuyasha frente a una mujer de largo cabello negro, que vestía un vestido negro demasiado entallado y escotado para su gusto.

― Buenos días Higurashi.― demonios, como odiaba que le hablará así y él tener que hacer lo mismo.― Ella es Hebi Tsubaky y es amiga de Kikyou.

― Un placer.― saludo Kagome ya cohibida por la mirada que le daba esa mujer.

― Así que tu eres la chica, con razón Kikyou no quería tenerlo, sabes lo que costará bajar todos esos kilos.― dijo con veneno, su única intensión era hacer sentir mal a Kagome y lo había logrado.

Ella no pensaba que hubiera subido tanto de peso, Inuyasha siempre le decía que se veía hermosa y ella le creía, pero ¿Si lo decía para no hacerla sentir mal? ¿Y si no recuperaba la figura que tenía antes y ya no le gustaba a Inuyasha? Y sus padres ¿Cómo les explicaría que estuviera muy pasada de kilos? ¿Por qué no pensó eso antes?

― Tsubaky.― nombró Inuyasha en modo de advertencia, esa mujer ya lo estaba colmando, Kagome estaba por llorar por su comentario y él no podía ir a abrazarla para decirle que lo que dijo era mentira, cosa que le enfurecía más.

― ¿Qué?― le miró como si no supiera el porqué de ese tono.― ¿Por cierto dónde duermes?― preguntó a Kagome.

― Arriba.

― Tú también duermes arriba ¿o no?― dijo a Inuyasha como si lo estuviera acusando de algo.

― Arriba están las habitaciones ¿Dónde más iba a dormir?

― ¿Quiero verlo?― dijo al pararse y posarse frente a Kagome.

― ¿Qué cosa?― preguntó sin entender.

― Tu cuarto ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha disimuladamente, no sabía que contestar, pero cuando él asintió comenzó a caminar a las escaleras. Al llegar a su cuarto, Tsubaky miraba todo minuciosamente.

― Es muy simple y ordinario ¿Y el tuyo Inuyasha?

― No vas a pasar.― eso si que no, esa mujer no se acercaría allí, aún no se le ocurría nada que pudiera explicar la cama.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Porque no quiero.

Tsubaky comenzó a caminar a las escaleras, pero en un segundo se volteó y tenía el móvil en la oreja.

― Kikyou, tu novio no me dejar ver su recamara.― dijo mientras miraba desafiante a Inuyasha.

― ¿Piensan que ocultó algo? Adelante entra.― dijo al caminar y correr la puerta de su cuarto.

― ¿Y esa cama?― preguntó victoriosa, como si hubiera descubierto lo que había ido a buscar.

― _¡¿Cómo que una cama? Eso es imposible!― gritaba Kikyou al otro lado de la línea._

― Así es amiga, tiene una cama matrimonial.

Kagome estaba aterrada, desde su cuarto escuchaba todo lo que decían, y no tenía ni idea cómo Inuyasha explicaría la existencia de esa cama. Llevó sus manos a su vientre, el bebé no dejaba de moverse, estaba muy agitado, respiró profundo varias veces para calmarse, no quería transmitirle sus miedos al pequeño.

― La compre hace poco, Kagome no podía dormir.― dijo la mitad de la verdad.

― ¿Entonces que hace aquí y no allá?

― No cabía en la de ella y la dejaron aquí.

― _Esa maldita mocosa, pregúntale que entonces en dónde duerme._

― ¿En dónde duerme?

― Por la noche cambiamos cuartos.

― _Revisa sus cajones, ¡Todo su cuarto si es necesario!_

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó furioso al ver que esa mujer sacaba un cajón y lo vaciaba en el suelo.

― Comprobando lo que dices.― dijo al caminar al armario y abrirlo.

― Solo hay cosas mías aquí.

― Todo está bien, pero ¿Cómo puede vivir sin tantas cosas?― hablaba con Kikyou.

― _¿Segura que solo hay cosas de él?_

― Muy segura.

**...**

El resto de la tarde Kagome se la paso con Kaede e Inuyasha discutiendo con Tsubaky, quien le había exigido un tour por toda la casa. Kagome los veía ir y venir, siempre escuchando que Inuyasha le contestaba de mala gana y Tsubaky lo amenazaba con llamarle a Kikyou.

Todo ese asunto tenía más que estresada a Kagome, ni con los tés que Kaede le daba lograba calmarse. A la hora de la comida, en contra de su voluntad se vio obligada a comer con Tsubaky presente, todo para mantener las apariencias.

― ¿Eso comeremos?.― preguntó Tsubaky con desagrado al mirar el plato de sopa miso.

― Es lo que hay, si no, ve a un restaurante.― contestó de malas Inuyasha, esa mujer ya había acabado con su paciencia.

Kagome les veía incomoda, jamás había visto a Inuyasha tan molesto y tenso, miró su plato y con esa mujer presente las ganas de comer se le iban, de hecho si comía sentía que su estomago se revolvía.

Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba preocupado, Kagome no había comido nada y no dejaba de acariciar su vientre, debía deshacerse de Tsubaky pero era claro que no iba a ser fácil.

― ¿Dónde dormiré?

― Hay un hotel cerca, ve por tus maletas y te pido una habitación, la que quieras.― ofreció con tal de no tenerla más en su casa.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que me quede? ¿Ocultas algo?.

― Jamás he ocultado que me desagradas.

― Si no me dejas quedar, llamaré a Kikyou.― de nuevo con su amenaza de llamar a Kikyou, esa maldita mujer sabía bien que no podía hacer nada ante eso.

― Sígueme.― le ordenó al levantarse.

― ¿A dónde? No has terminado tu comida, ya sé, tampoco te gusta.

Inuyasha la fulmino con la mirada, claro que le gustaba, la comida de Kagome le encantaba, solo que con ella presente no podía disfrutarla como él quería.

― Te mostraré donde dormirás.― contestó.― Pero te advierto que no es muy cómodo.― la dejaría en el cuarto más pequeño y más lejano a los suyos.

**...**

Llegada la noche Kagome se quedo en el cuarto de Inuyasha y él en el de ella, en todo el día casi no habían hablado. Kagome se giró y miró el reloj de mesa, pasaba de la una de la mañana y no podía dormirse, su vientre le estorbaba más que otras veces, intentó acomodarse de muchas formas, ponerse almohadas a su espalda, entre sus piernas, bajo su vientre y nada servía, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Inuyasha que ahora no podía dormir sin él.

¿Kagome estaría bien? ¿Estaría cómoda en la cama? ¿Tendría sed o hambre? ¿Ya estaría dormida? Todo eso y más se preguntaba Inuyasha, no había podido dormir de solo pensar en ella. Quería acurrucarse a su lado, sentir su calor junto al suyo ¡Pero no! Kikyou tuvo que mandar a Tsubaky, solo quería saber ¿Qué fue lo que hizo sospechar a Kikyou? De otra forma, aquella mujer no estaría en su casa incomodándolos.

**...**

Aun tenía sueño, no supo a qué hora se durmió al fin, pero también moría de hambre. Solo se arreglo el cabello y bajo en pijama a desayunar algo. Al entrar a la cocina Kaede cocinaba, Inuyasha estaba a mitad de su desayuno y Tsubaky parecía supervisar a Kaede con lo que hacía.

― Que mal te vez.― dijo Tsubaky al ver a Kagome que tenía unas grandes ojeras.

― No dejo de moverse y no pude dormir bien.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome preocupado, él tampoco durmió mucho pero no se sentía con sueño, en cambio ella, estaba pálida, apenas si se había cepillado el cabello y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Si tan solo hubiera estado con ella, la hubiera ayudado a conciliar el sueño.

― Kikyou jamás se ha visto así, ni siquiera cuando el mismo día que llegó de Marruecos tuvo sesión fotográfica y durmió poco en el avión ¿Lo recuerdas Inuyasha?.

― ¿Cómo olvidarlo?.― ahora que lo recordaba y analizaba, fue uno de los días que quisiera olvidar.

En esa ocasión se sintió acosado por todas esas personas que le decían que hacer para que la foto fuera perfecta, lo soportó ya que no quería que Kikyou luciera mal y en ese entonces quería que las fotos fueran perfectas, pero ahora sabía que todo eso no era necesario, prueba perfecta era la foto que les tomaron a él y a Kagome en aquel restaurante, la guardaba como si de un tesoro se tratase, en ella se veía lo mucho que ya se querían y aún no se lo decían.

― Claro que lo recuerdas, esa vez...

― Ya está tu ensalada, cométela.― dijo al ver que Kaede ya había terminado la ensalada de salmón que Tsubaky pidió y fue un buen pretexto para cambiar de tema, no quería que Kagome se sintiera opacada por cosas que pusiera decir Tsubaky.

― Estaban tan felices.― prosiguió ignorando las palabras de Inuyasha.― Esas fotos las pusieron en el especial de San Valentín, todo mundo sentía celos de lo bien que lucían juntos. Están hechos para estar juntos.

¿Inuyasha y Kikyou se habían tomado fotos para una revista juntos y para San Valentín? Eso quería decir que la mitad de Japón sabía de su relación. Si llegaba a estar al lado de Inuyasha, tendría que hacer lo mismo, después de todo la familia de él estaba entre la elite de Japón. Ella jamás lograría encajar allí, se vería tan tonta y sosa, solo haría quedar en mal a Inuyasha. De nuevo el bebé se movió, sacándola de sus pensamientos y fue hasta Kaede para pedirle la sopa del día anterior.

― No te lo había dicho, pero hoy por la noche parto a Brasil a ver a Kikyou.― dijo Tsubaky al comer solo un poco de la ensalada.

― ¿Y?― mejor para él, ya no la tendría metiendo cizaña entre él y Kagome.

― ¿Y su presente?.

― ¿Su qué?.

― Su regalo ¿no le vas a mandar nada?.

― Estamos lejos de una ciudad, aquí no hay nada que le pueda gustar.

― Entonces ven a Nagoya y le compras algo, sirve me acompañas al aeropuerto.

― No puedo dejarla, falta poco para que nazca el bebé y...

― La anciana la esta cuidado y cualquier cosa te llamarán. Es lo mínimo que debes hacer, hace meses no la ves ¿Y ni un regalo como muestra de amor le mandas? ¿Qué clase de novio eres? ¿Dónde quedo el que la adoraba con pasión?― Inuyasha casi la jala y la saca de la cocina, pero se contuvo, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

― Imaginó que entenderá o te doy el dinero y le escoges algo.

― Recuerdo bien como cada aniversario, cuando ella regresaba de sus pasarelas, adquiría un nuevo contrato o solo porque veías algo que se vería bien en ella lo comprabas, sin razón alguna. No me mires así.― dijo al ver que el chico la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.― Siempre has sido muy romántico con ella ¿Ahora por qué no?.

― ¿En quince minutos nos vamos?― dijo de mala gana, debía seguir aparentando si no quería levantar sospechas.

― Perfecto.― se levanto dejando la mitad de la ensalada.

De solo escuchar aquello su corazón dolía, no quería que Inuyasha se fuera, quería que se quedará con ella, no quería que la dejará por ir a comprarle algo a Kikyou ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan celosa?. Entonces una punzada se extendió por todo su vientre y de inmediato sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodearla.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó preocupado.

La estaba viendo de reojo, sabía que todo lo que decía Tsubaky le estaba afectando, lo mejor era alejar a esa mala mujer de Kagome pero antes de salir de la cocina, vio como su pequeña cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sujetaba su vientre. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella, no le importo que Tsubaky estuviera, solo quería comprobar que su hijo y Kagome estuvieran bien.

― Sí, solo una leve punzada.

― [Debe ser por el estrés, has que esa mujer ya se marche].― dijo Kaede preocupada por la salud de Kagome y la del bebé.

― Ya paso.― dijo Kagome ya más calmada.

― Lo vez, está bien, vámonos.― dijo Tsubaky desesperada. Inuyasha si que quería a su hijo, lo que era más que perfecto para Kikyou, de esa forma lo vería sufrir como nunca.

― La voy a llevar a la sala, tu ve por tus maletas.

Tsubaky obedeció, en cuanto se perdió de vista Inuyasha cargó a Kagome y la llevó a la sala.

― ¿Segura estas bien?― preguntó en voz baja y vigilando las escaleras.

― Sí, ve tranquilo.― dijo con una sonrisa para intentar calmarlo.

― Kag, todo lo que ella dijo...

― Está bien, no es necesario que me lo expliques.

― Pero quiero hacerlo.― no quería que hubiera malos entendidos con ella.

― Luego lo harás, ahora tienes que irte.

― Estaré de regreso en la noche, cualquier cosa me llaman.

― Estoy lista _Let's go!_― gritó Tsubaky al llegar con sus maletas.

**...**

Toda la tarde se la pasaron de tienda en tienda, no había algo que quisiera comprar a pesar de las sugerencias de Tsubaky. Pero al ver la hora decidió que compraría lo que fuera, así que compró un vestido de noche que le sugirió Tsubaky. A las nueve dejo a Tsubaky en el aeropuerto y al salir, había una terrible tormenta, protección civil dio la recomendación de no salir a carretera. Y maldijo su suerte, fue al hotel más cercano y alquilo una habitación.

Una vez instalado, tomó el teléfono y se maldijo por no poner uno en la casa o comprarle uno a Kagome, pero Tashibana si tenía, le marco y no contestó, marco de nuevo y tuvo suerte, le dejó su recado y colgó, solo esperaba que Kagome estuviera bien.

A la mañana siguiente regresó a Takayama, moría por tener a Kagome de nuevo para él, recompensarla por todo lo que paso en ese par de días. Al llegar corrió al interior, pero antes de entrar Tashibana le hablo.

― Joven Taisho.

― ¿Qué sucede Tashibana?

― La señorita Higurashi pasó la noche en casa de Kaede.

― ¿Algo malo le paso?― preguntó con temor.

― Claro que no, no se preocupe. Les di su recado y para que no estuviera ella aquí sola Kaede la llevo a su casa.

― ¿Por qué no se quedaron aquí?

― Kaede quería que ella se distrajera, desde la llegada de su visita inesperada, la señorita no estaba de buen ánimo.

Inuyasha asintió, claro que no lo estaba, ella estaba triste y él la dejó, cosa que seguramente empeoró su estado de ánimo. ¿Y si todo lo que hacía solo la lastimaba? El no quería que ella sufriera, era lo que menos quería.

― ¿Estoy haciendo mal Tashibana?

― ¿Cómo dice?

― Se que ya lo sabes, no finjas.

― Nunca le había visto tan feliz, hasta parece otro al lado de la señorita y ella, bueno, ella es sin duda especial y cuando esta con usted siempre tiene una radiante sonrisa.

― Gracias Tashibana, iré a descansar.

**...**

Inuyasha dormitaba en el sofá cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, se levanto de inmediato y allí, en la entrada estaba Kagome al lado de Kaede. La anciana les miró con una sonrisa y siguió su camino, tenían mucho de que hablar, lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

― Perdón la demora.― se disculpó Inuyasha mientras caminaba hasta Kagome.

― No te preocupes, no era seguro que salieras a carretera.― ella comprendía, pero le había extrañado mucho.

― Te traje algo.― dijo al meter su mano en su bolsillo derecho.

― No era necesario, estoy bien.

― Oye, si tuve que comprarle algo a Kikyou en contra de mi voluntad, deja darte esto.― dijo al ponerle un collar.

― Pero...

― Se te ve hermoso.― dijo al verla ya con el collar.

Desde que lo vio pensó en Kagome, era la joya más simple que tenían en aquella joyería, nadie le prestaba atención pero él sí, era una pieza maravillosa, solo hacía falta la dueña adecuada.

Kagome lo miró bien y admitía que era hermoso, una cadena de oro blanco con una perla rosada, solo eso, pero era sin dudas maravillosa.

― Sencillo y hermoso como tu.― dijo al tomarla de la cara.― Te amo.

Comenzó a besarla, no le importó que estuvieran en el recibidor, la acorraló contra la pared y bajo el cierre del vestido de Kagome.

― Inu... aquí no.― pidió al recordar el lugar donde estaban.

― Entonces vayamos arriba.― sugirió al besarla en el cuello.

― Me siento cansada, no he dormido bien.

Inuyasha se separó de ella, comprendía que ella necesitaba descansar, al igual que él. La besó suavemente en los labios y le cerró el vestido.

― ¿Te gustan las aguas termales?― Kagome asintió.― Vayamos, necesitas relajarte y yo también; solo comemos y nos vamos.

**...**

Al atardecen llegaron a unas termas que estaban en un cerro cercano, aquel lugar se fusionaba a la perfección con la naturaleza. Inuyasha los registro y una jovencita los guió a un cuarto de baño, después de bañarse para poder entrar a la terma, Kagome se recogió el cabello y se intentó cubrir con una toalla, mientras que Inuyasha se enrollo una toalla a la cintura y miraba divertido como era que la azabache intentaba ocultarse de su vista, cosa que le parecía innecesaria, él ya la conocía muy bien, así que se acerco a ella y la guío hasta la terma que ocuparían.

― Me encanta.― exclamó emocionada, el ambiente estaba lleno de vapor y la poza estaba rodeada de rocas, al rededor había arbustos de un hermoso color verde y las luciérnagas hacían que el lugar brillará, logrando darle un toque mágico.

― Entremos.― dijo al tomarla de la mano, le ayudo a Kagome a quitarse su toalla, dejándola junto a la terma, de inmediato él se deshizo de su toalla poniéndola junto a la de Kagome, entonces entró al aguay ayudo a entrar a Kagome.― ¿Cómo te sientes?― preguntó una vez que se acomodaron en la terma.

― Bien, el bebé me pesa menos.― contestó al estar recargada en Inuyasha.

― ¿Te estás durmiendo?― preguntó al sentirla tan relajada.

― Esto es tan relajante.― dijo al acurrucarse más en el chico.

― ¿Sabes que te relajaría más?― preguntó mientras le repartía suaves besos por su cuello y nuca.

Kagome se dejo mimar por Inuyasha, las manos de él la recorrían con adoración, pasando lentamente por su cuerpo, pero cuando los masajes se situaron en sus pechos se junto más a él, logrando sentir su eminente erección e inconscientemente se restregó más.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al sentir que ella se removía entre sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo es posible que reacciones tan rápido?― preguntó divertida al sentirlo ya duro.

― Tú me excitas demasiado.― dijo divertido, la rodeó de la cintura y la acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, ella aún dándole la espalda.

― Pero si parezco un globo, estoy hinchada por todos lados.― dijo algo decaída al recordar las palabras de Tsubaky.

― Estás perfecta.

― Pero...

― Créeme cuando te lo digo, estás hermosa, cada que te veo me vuelves loco, es verdad que estas diferente pero es porque una pequeña vida crece aquí.― dijo al poner sus manos en el vientre de ella.― Es algo natural y tan hermoso, que solo hace que seas más bella ¿Pero sabes lo mejor de todo?― Kagome negó, tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad por todo lo que él le decía.― Lo mejor es que Eres Solo Mía.

Inuyasha comenzó a besarla, no le daría tiempo de pensar en que otra cosa que no fueran sus caricias, así de espaldas como estaban, coló una de sus manos en la entrepierna de ella, logrando de inmediato que Kagome gimiera, sintiéndose satisfecho de inmediato.

Podría sentir los dedos de Inuyasha invadirla, él los movía rítmicamente era claro que sabía lo que hacía y no puedo evitar pensar ¿Cuántas veces había hecho aquello con Kikyou? ¿Él la trataba como la trataba a ella? Ante esas preguntas unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no quería pensar en eso, en esos momentos Inuyasha estaba con ella, gemía su nombre no el de Kikyou, pero había estado tan sensible esos días que era un desastre.

Inuyasha sentía sus dedos ser apretados por el interior de Kagome, su miembro dio un tirón, como exigiendo atención por parte de las paredes de la chica, con dificultad levanto un poco a Kagome y se una sola envestida entró en ella, tuvo que contenerse para no correrse en ese momento, aquellos días de abstinencia le estaban cobrando factura. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero no dejo de torturar aquel botón tan sensible de Kagome, entonces fue cuando la escucho ¿sollozar?.

― ¿Fui muy brusco?.― preguntó preocupado, él gozando como nunca y tal vez la había lastimado.

― Estoy bien, muévete.― pidió al mover sus caderas, sentirse invadida por Inuyasha era algo que ansiaba desde hace mucho y no lo echaría a perder por sus pensamientos tan fuera de lugar, en esos momentos ella lo tenía a él, en esos momentos él era todo suyo.

El ojidorado sonrió complacido y la sujeto más fuerte, para poder guiarla a cada embestida, a cada movimiento las ondas en el agua se incrementaban. Kagome intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, temía que alguien les escuchará, así que se llevo una mano a la boca.

― Inu, ya no puedo.― decía extasiada por tanto placer.― Pero, quiero verte.― pidió.

― Aguanta un poco más, deja girarte.― él también quería verla, la ayudo girarse y una vez que quedaron frente a frente la beso con anhelo, al mismo tiempo que se ensartaba en ella de nuevo.

Le encantaba verla en ese momento en que los dos se perdían en una nube de placer, algo que también era nuevo para él, antes no le importaba no perderse en los ojos de su acompañante, pero con Kagome, podía sentir sus almas fusionarse, podía sentir todas esas cosas que no se podían decir con palabras. Sentir el cuerpo de su azabache junto al suyo, sus gemidos y ser llamado por ella lo ponían al mil, que más quisiera no parar en toda la noche, pero por ahora esa sesión debía ser suficiente, sintió ser apretado más y se derramó.

Kagome respirada agitadamente aún podía sentir en su cuerpo los restos de la ola de placer que había tenido segundos atrás; recostada en el pecho de Inuyasha podía sentir la respiración de él y se sorprendió al percatarse que estaba tranquilo ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanto aguante? ¿Acaso ella la que no aguantaba nada? ¿Y si él se había quedado con las ganas? ¡No quería pensar en eso! Le había sentido correrse, pero ¿Qué pasaba si él estaba acostumbrado a sesiones más largas? ¡Kami! No estaba a la altura de él.

― ¿En qué tanto piensas?― preguntó al notarla calla, no estaba dormida, tenía los ojos abiertos y hacía muecas.

― En nada.

― Duérmete necesitas descansar.

― ¿Tú aún tienes ganas de... bueno de...?― decía con voz temblorosa.

Inuyasha le veía sorprendido ¿En qué tanto estaba pensando esa chica? Por su tono y mirada, suponía que nada bueno.

― Ya tendremos tiempo, para otra ronda, pero ahora relájate.― dijo al darle suaves masajes en su espalda.

― Pero no estás cansado.

― Es verdad, pero si satisfecho, mírame.― le tomó del mentón y la obligo a verle.― No sé en que tantas cosas estas pensado, no se si es por las hormonas del embarazo que tu mentecita piensa cosas raras, pero estoy bien, deja de preocuparte ¿De acuerdo?.

Kagome asintió y se acurruco entre los brazos de Inuyasha, quien de inmediato la beso en la frente y fue cuando soltó una leve risa.

― Parece que no quiere que siga ocupando su lugar.― comentó al sentir que su hijo lo pateaba al aún él estar ocupando su espacio.

― Idiota.― claro que había sentido al bebé moverse, pero no se imagino que esa fuera la reacción del chico.

― ¿Quien pensaría que una adorable muchachita como tu tuviera su carácter tan bipolar?― preguntó divertido al escucharla "molesta", en un momento tenía sus ánimos por los suelos y al siguiente le regañaba.

Esperó que le contestará alguna otra cosa, pero no hubo respuesta, giró la cabeza y la vio dormida, sonrió y se recargo mejor en las rocas; por ahora él no dormiría, se limitaría a contemplarla, a admirarla, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible viéndola memorizándola, guardando cada parte de ella en su mente.

* * *

Dejó los papeles sobre el buró junto a la cama, necesitaba ayuda solo quedaba un mes para que él bebé naciera y el tiempo pasaba volando. Miró a Kagome dormir a su lado, no iba a perderla, no quería no tenerla nunca más con él. Pero tampoco le podía quitar su hijo a Kikyou y su hijo necesitaba un padre ¿Por qué el destino eran tan cruel? ¿Por qué mandarle a Kagome y hacerlos sufrir a los dos? Entendía que él estuviera recibiendo su merecido por la manera que había sido desde que conoció a Kikyou, dejando a un lado a su familia que solo se preocupaba por él, pero Kagome era una buena hija, amaba a su madre y por esa razón se vio en la necesidad de alquilarse, no era justo que ella sufriera también.

Ya estaba decidido, mañana regresaría a Tokio para ir a ver a sus padres para pedirles ayuda, seguramente su padre lo iba a querer matar pero no le importaba, solo quería poder seguir con Kagome y ya tenía que hacerse responsable por sus acciones.

* * *

**Perdón la demora, pero con las lluvias por donde vivo, se pedio la señal de internet y apenas hoy se normalizo el servicio, ****así que ahora que ya está bien, lo primero que hago es subirles la continuación.**

**Respecto a que se hará con el premio, pues ****se debatían entre la opción A y B, por lo que opté por que el ganador escoja si quiere A o B. Elegí al ganador por quien más ****quien rews ****a dejado ****hasta este capítulo #10****, la personita afortunada**** es Jossy con 9, por lo que ella elegirá de que va su historia****.**

**Miles de gracias por sus mensajes:**

_Pollito, Aky, Izumi, Maritza, Misheru, jossy, Joh chan, Nahia, elvi _**y**_ ClaudiiTa._

**Les adelanto que la historia va como hasta ahora, posiblemente les pueda dar otro regalo.**

**Nos vemos el fin de semana para ponernos al corriente (no se me presenta algún contratiempo), solo resta decir que las cosas estarán intensas.**

**Bye!**

**11/09/2014**


	12. Volviendo a Casa

**XII. Volviendo a Casa.**

Ya le había dado a Kagome la noticia de que debía ir a Tokio, pero no le dijo sus verdaderas intenciones, no quería preocuparla de más. Y como lo imaginó, la noticia de su viaje no le agradó, estaban a la puerta de la casa y él intentaba convencer a la chica de que todo estaba bien.

― Estaré devuelta mañana, lo prometo.― dijo por cuarta vez.

― Todo está bien ¿Verdad?― preguntó de nuevo.

A pesar de que Inuyasha ya le había dicho que no se preocupara, no entendía ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana le decía que debía ir a Tokio?, eso se planeaba ¿Cierto?.

― Claro que si, debo ir a firmar unos papeles a la clínica.― mintió esperando que ella le creyera.

― Pero, creí que todo estaba en orden.

― Es algo administrativo, no debes preocuparte.― dijo al tomarla de las manos.― Regresaría hoy mismo pero ya sería muy noche.

― Promete que regresaras mañana a primera hora.

― Te lo prometo, ¿Ya te dije que me fascinan tus pucheros?― dijo divertido al verla inflar sus cachetes y arrugar la nariz.

No pudo no sonreír como tonto al imaginar a una criaturita de ojos chocolate hacer eso y no poder decirle "no" a lo que le pidiera, tal y como le pasaba con la hermosa jovencita que tenía enfrente.

― Baka.― fue lo único que dijo, en ocasiones Inuyasha la trataba como niña pequeña.

― Kaede, te la encargo.

― [Que todo salga bien].― le contestó, ella ya sabía a donde iría realmente y oraba porque todo saliera bien.

― Se me olvidaba.― dijo al sacar un móvil de su pantalón.

― Toma.― dijo al dárselo a Kagome.― El número que está registrado es el mío, llámame cuando quieras.

― ¿Seguro puedo tenerlo?― preguntó confundida, se suponía que no podía tener acceso a un teléfono.

― Mientras solo me hables a mí, no debes preocuparte por el contrato. Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana.― se despidió y la beso con infinita ternura, en definitiva no le gustaba separarse de Kagome.

**...**

Estaba parado a fuera de la casa de sus padres, miró la hora solo para hace tiempo, las 3:34 pm; observo aquel lugar que había sido su hogar y su corazón se acelero, no sabía si era por los nervios pero la gran barda de piedra que rodeaba la casa lo intimidaba, respiró profundo para tomar valor, saco sus llaves de sus pantalones y camino hasta la puerta, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, una vez que abriera y entrara no había marcha atrás; giró la llave y empujó la puerta, caminó por el camino de grava del patio delantero, topándose con la mirada incrédula del servicio, después de todo era la primera vez que iba desde hace más de un año.

Siguió sin inmutarse por las miradas curiosas, entró por la puerta principal a la casa, su corazón latía como poco y sus manos sudaban, aún así paso por la sala en busca de su madre o padre, pero no había nadie, iba a subir las escaleras cuando una mujer le llamo.

― Joven, bienvenido.― saludo cortésmente, una mujer de avanzada edad que tenía un paliacate en la cabeza, era la cocinera de la casa.

Ella había estado en la cocina arreglando los preparativos de la cena, cuando su hijo entro corriendo para decirle que había visto al hijo menor llegar a la casa, de inmediato se apresuró a entrar a la sala para recibirlo.

― Buen día Señora Shibafu, ¿Y mis padres?.

― Su madre está en el invernadero y su padre fue a la oficina. ¿Necesita que le ayude en algo?

― No gracias, vine a ver a mis padres, puedes seguir en tus labores.

La anciana mujer le miró sorprendida, el hijo menor le había dado las gracias y venía a ver a su madre, la última vez solo había ido por ropa y no se detuvo a ver a sus padres, para cuando ellos se enteraron que su hijo estaba en casa, ya se había marchado. Algo le decía que pasarían cosas que pondrían de cabeza esa casa.

Llegó al pequeño invernadero de su madre, al entrar vio una mesa de jardín y sonrió con melancolía, su madre la había comprado cuando él era niño, para que en las tardes se sentaran a tomar té y comer pasteles, ahora estaba cubierta por una tela, indicando que no se había usado en años. Camino otro poco y al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, vio marcas en el marco de madera, era donde el media su crecimiento, se agacho y vio la primera, apenas a sus seis meses, fue subiendo una por una hasta la última que fue a los 13 años, tocó las marcas con parsimonia, en definitiva marcaría también en ese lugar el crecimiento de su hijo. Terminó de entrar y vio a su madre podando unas flores.

― Hola madre.

Izayoi se giró de inmediato esperando que no fuera su imaginación, dejo las tijeras y dio dos pasos hacia su hijo, no era una ilusión, su hijo en verdad estaba frente a ella.

― ¡Hijo! Regresaste antes.― dijo llena de felicidad.― Me alegra verte, hace meses no se de ti.― decía al borde del llanto, quería abrazarlo pero no lo hizo, desde hace tiempo su hijo huía de ese contacto y no quería molestarlo, temía hacer algo mal y que él se fuera.

― Mamá.― le llamó Inuyasha, ver a su adorada madre en ese estado le partía el alma, sin duda había sido un desgraciado con ella.

Inuyasha acortó la distancia y la abrazó como hacía años no lo hacía. Izayoi que seguía sorprendida por ser llamada "mamá" nuevamente por su hijo, se sorprendió más al ser abrazada por él. Pero le correspondió, lo abrazó como había deseado hacer de nuevo desde hace tiempo.

― Mamá, perdóname, en verdad siento mucho como te he tratado, no solo a ti, a mi papá también, les quiero mucho.

― No te preocupes, todo está bien.― dijo maternalmente al tomarlo de la cara.― Pero cuéntame ¿Qué tal Brasil?.― preguntó con curiosidad y para cambiar el tema, no quería llorar y hacerle pensar a su hijo que había hecho algo malo.

― Hay algo que debo decirles.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo malo paso?― preguntaba preocupada, si algo malo había pasado ella debía saber, para poder ayudarle.

― Tranquila, te contaré cuando llegue mi papá.― dijo con una sonrisa para calmarla.

― Como quieras ¿Cuando regresaste?.

― Llegué hoy.

― ¿Quieres comer algo? Le pediré a Wakaba que preparé lo que quieras, tu solo pídelo y...

― Mamá.― le interrumpió.― Vamos por un pastel y lo comemos aquí.

― ¿En verdad? Tal vez adentro sería más cómodo.

― Aquí está bien, hace mucho no se usa esa mesa.

― Deja me cambio, voy a ponerme algo más apropiado.― decía al ver que la ropa que llevaba no era muy "elegante".

― Estas muy bien así, solo una cosa.― jalo la manga de su suéter y con ella le limpio su mejilla que tenía algo de tierra.― Listo, vámonos.

Izayoi no comprendía que le pasaba a su hijo, él acaba de usar su ropa para quitarle una mancha de tierra, aún así lo siguió y juntos fueron a una pastelería local, cosa que la sorprendió más, ella pensó que irían a una pastelería gourmet. En definitiva algo le pasaba a su hijo, durante el resto del día lo observo para intentar descifrarlo, pero solo estaba segura que él estaba feliz, algo le había pasado que lo tenía lleno de felicidad, pero también estaba preocupado y por otro lado estaba el hecho de hablaba con alguien cada hora, si su teléfono no sonaba cada cierto tiempo, él llamaba, sabía que no era Kikyou, en definitiva no era ella, pero cada que hablaba con aquella persona tenía una radiante sonrisa y reía como hace mucho no lo hacía.

**...**

Aquel día con su madre fue grandioso, había podido recompensarla un poco por todo el tiempo perdido, pero sentía que no era suficiente. Pero era divertido verla intentando saber con quien llamaba a cada hora, su Kagome le llamaba seguido o simplemente le escribía mensajes, pero cuando ya iban hacer dos horas en que ella no llamaba, él marcaba preocupado, seguramente estaba paranoico de que algo malo le pasará a ella, por ello su madre no le quitaba la mirada cuando se alejaba para hablar con su azabache, ya quería decirle lo que pasaba pero era mejor hacerlo con su padre presente.

Más tarde estaban Izayoi e Inuyasha viendo viejas fotos en la sala, cuando la voz fuerte de InuNo llamo su atención.

― Miren quien se digna a aparecer.― en cuanto llegó Jinenji, su jardinero e hijo de la señora Shibafu, le informó que su hijo menor estaba en casa, al escuchar eso no lo creyó del todo, entró a la casa y comprobó que era verdad.

― Hola papá.― dijo al levantarse.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó para que te dignaras a venir? Ni una llamada en meses ¿Y solo porque si ahora vienes? No te lo creo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.― preguntó tajantemente.

― Inu.― reprendió Izayoi a su esposo, no querían que pelearan y su hijo se fuera.

― Mamá, mi padre tiene razón.

― No cambias, solo vienes para pedir cosas y la respuesta es "No".

― Aún no sabes a que vine.

― A pedir nuestro consentimiento para tu boda con la modelo ¿o no?.― dijo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

― Te equivocas.

― Entonces solo vienes a anunciarnos que te casaras de todas maneras.― afirmó, aquel tema era del que siempre discutían cuando estaban juntos.

― Tampoco.

― Inu, deja que hable.― suplicó Izayoi.

Izayoi no quería pensar que su hijo se había portado amoroso con ella solo para que le diera su consentimiento para una boda que no le convenía, su corazón le decía que la razón de su visita era otro.

― Sentémonos ¿Qué tal Brasil?.― dijo InuNo para entablar una conversación.

― Sobre eso quiero hablar, no he estado en Brasil.

― ¿Entonces dónde?.

― En Takayama.

― Vaya, creí que a Kikyou no le gustaba.

― Kikyou si está en Brasil.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede?― no le gustaba por donde iban las explicaciones de su hijo.― No creo que ya recapacitaras y la dejaras por fin.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente y comenzó a relatar todo, sus padres no le interrumpieron, su madre le miraba preocupada y su padre realmente furioso, pero los dos coincidían en que no creían lo que su hijo les contaba.

― ¿Qué clase de broma es?.― preguntó incrédulo InuNo.

― No es ninguna broma, sé que es imposible de creerlo, pero es la verdad.

― Primero que nada, estoy decepcionado, muy decepcionado. No se tu madre, pero yo te desconozco.― habló InuNo con dura.― ¡Lo que hiciste fue imprudente! Una mujer que pone primero su carrera a tener un hijo con alguien que dice amar ¡¿No te hizo pensar?! Te creí más inteligente, pero veo que me equivoqué.― mientras hablaba su tono subía de volumen.― Segundo ¿Y si esta chica solo finge? Obtendría más si te engatusa, seguramente es una oportunista y...

― ¡No lo es y no hables así de ella!― gritó para defender a Kagome, podían decir lo que quisieran de él, se lo merecía, pero no de ella.― Créanme, ella me hizo dar cuenta lo que es amar de verdad, todo lo que les dije es cierto.― decía ya más calmado.― Kagome es tan linda, sincera, pura, amorosa, natural, amable; Kaede la quiere mucho, Kagome le ayuda en la cocina y le gusta pasar tiempo en el jardín. Además, tiene una hermosa sonrisa que quiero ver siempre y ama al bebé como si fuera suyo.

Izayoi le miraba enternecida, su hijo en verdad estaba enamorado, no como cuando decía estarlo de Kikyou, ahora su mirada era otra cuando hablaba de esta joven, cada una de sus palabras venían de su corazón. Y si no estaba equivocada, su hijo había vuelto hacer el de antes gracias a ella. Debía ser con ella con quien hablaba a cada rato.

― ¿Traes los papeles?― preguntó Izayoi, sorprendiendo a sus dos hombres.

― Aquí están.― contestó de inmediato Inuyasha al sacarlos de su mochila.

― Tu padre los mandará revisar.― dijo al tomarlos, su esposo la miró incrédulo.

― Izayoi ¿Qué haces?.

― Tal vez tu no lo has notado, pero este que está aquí es realmente el niño que creíamos con amor, el pequeño que le gustaba subir a tus hombros, el jovencito que se hizo cargo del restaurante preocupado por tu salud; ya no es la persona indiferente que veíamos solo cuando íbamos al restaurante, mi amado hijo regreso y no quiero perderlo de nuevo.

― Mamá... Gracias.

― Solo te pido una cosa, quiero conocerla.

― Claro que si, la van a amar y se darán cuenta de lo que les digo es verdad.

― En tres días iremos.― dijo resignado InuNo.― Pero te advierto que si todo está en orden, nada se puede hacer.― sentenció.

* * *

Estaba cerrando todo para irse ya a dormir con Kagome, cuando sonó su móvil y al reconocer el número contestó de inmediato, no es que se muriera por hablar con Kikyou, pero se le había ocurrido una idea que bien podría funcionar para que se cambiara el contrató.

― Que bueno que llamaste, estaba pensando, que al bebé le haría mucho mejor la leche materna que la fórmula y...― fue directo al punto, pero si bien empezó a hablar Kikyou le interrumpió.

― Amor, muchos niños crecen bien con la formula.

― Sí, pero...

― Además ella debe regresar a su escuela ¿o no?.

― Podría ir en su tiempo libre a alimentarlo, quiero que sea un niño sano.

― Crecerá bien.― dijo quitándole importancia.

― Pero los estudios dicen que...

― ¿Quieres seguir cerca de ella? ¿Eso quieres?― decía fingiendo llorar, a pesar de que Tsubaky le dijo que solo había una leve atracción y todo parecía indicar que no había pasado a mayores, lo mejor era prevenirlo.

― ¿Qué?

― Ya no me quieres, es eso.― le reclamó.

― Kikyou, lo siento yo... No sé en que pensaba.

― Entonces no me hagas pensar otras cosas.

― No volverá a pasar.

― Bien, te llamó, besos.

¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer no se preocupaba ni un poco por su hijo, respiró hondo para calmarse, no quería preocupar a Kagome. Subió a la recámara que compartía con ella y antes de entrar la escuchó cantar. Corrió un poco la puerta y allí esta ella, sentada en la cama y acariciando su vientre mientras le cantaba al bebé.

_"Nemurenu yoru ni, hitori utau uta. Wataru kaze to issho ni, Omií wo nosete tobu yo..."*_

― Inu.― habló sorprendida al verlo.

― ¿Así se calma?― preguntó al ir subiendo a la cama y acostarse abrazando a Kagome a la altura del vientre.

― Algo así, también le gusta que pase mis manos sobre él.

― ¿Qué nombre le pondrías?― preguntó, era algo que había querido saber desde hace tiempo.

― Eso si es algo que debes elegir tú.― claro que había pensando en nombres para él, pero no le iba a decir a Inuyasha, eso ya era mucho para ella, era seguir dándole alas a su imaginación, donde Inuyasha, el bebé y ella eran una feliz familia.

Inuyasha le sonrió, no le insistiría, tal vez eso ya era pedirle mucho, pero luego aprovecharía para saber que nombre le gustaba a ella. Como le gustaría que su bebé tuviera hermosos ojos chocolate o la radiante sonrisa de Kagome, pero eso era imposible, solo esperaba que se pareciera lo más posible a él.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el piso de su antigua recamara repasando sus materias para ahora que regresará a la escuela, pero no tenía muchos ánimos, tal vez si dormía un poco al despertar tendría más ganas, ahora el problema era, levantarse ¿Por qué no se sentó en la cama? Claro, quería sentir el viento fresco que entraba por la ventana ¿Inuyasha la escucharía si le gritaba? Pero si le gritaba solo lo espantaría ¿Qué debía hacer?. Meditaba en eso cuando Inuyasha entró a la recamara, tenía la sonrisa de alguien que acaba de hacer una travesura.

― Kag, ven a la sala.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al ser ayudada para levantarse.

― Hay visitas.

― ¿Vinieron Sango y Miroku?― preguntó emocionada.

― Solo ven.― dijo con una sonrisa, sin duda sería una gran sorpresa.

Bajaron las escaleras, Kagome le miraba nerviosa, Inuyasha estaba emocionado y no sabía la razón. Entraron a la sala y se sorprendió de ver a dos personas que jamás había visto, la mujer tenía el cabello negro, lacio y largo, además de ser hermosa, su porte era muy elegante; el hombre era fornido y apenas tenía canas, pero lo que casi hace que se desmaye fue ver que sus ojos ¡Eran color miel! No podía ser, ellos no podía ser... Debía estar alucinando, se quedo dormida y ahora tenía una pesadilla, eso debía ser.

― Mamá, papá les presento a Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, ellos son mis padres.

¡Por todo lo bueno y sagrado! No se había equivocado ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Ellos qué era lo que sabían?

― Hijo ¿Por qué no le dijiste? La pobre está asustada.― dijo Izayoi al ver que aquella chica se había quedado pálida.― ¿Estás bien cariño?.― Kagome lo único que atino hacer fue asentir.― Ven, siéntate e Inuyasha trae algo de tomar.― de inmediato el chico asintió, saliendo de inmediato a la cocina.

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha asustada ¿Por qué la dejaba sola?. Inuyasha siguió de largo, solo esperaba que ella le perdonará por aquella sorpresa y no advertirla, pero quería que sus padres la cocieran como era, si le advertía ella podía planear el cómo comportarse frente a ellos, quería que sus padres vieran a la verdadera Kagome.

― Tranquila, soy Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha.

― Mucho gusto.

― Inuyasha no mentía, eres muy bonita y la maternidad va muy bien contigo.― ante esas palabras se sonrojo.― ¿Te digo un secreto? Después de que Inuyasha nos contó todo no para de hablar de ti, lo hubieras visto, estaba emocionado.

― ¿Les contó todo?.

― Con lujo de detalles.

En definitiva no sabía que decir, la madre de Inuyasha esta siendo muy amable con ella. Pero su padre no dejaba de verla con esa mirada que le helaba la sangre, ¿Sería algo como "policía bueno, policía malo"?.

― No muerde.― dijo divertida al notar que la joven se había percatado de la mirada escrutante de su esposo.

― ¿Cómo?.― preguntó confusa, no sabía de que hablaba.

― InuNo, deja ya esa actitud, la asustas.

― Cuénteme de su familia.

― Mi familia vive en Kodaira, mi papá es Higurashi Sabato, es maestro de matemáticas en una secundaría pública y es entrenador del equipo infantil de beisbol local; mi mamá es Higurashi Sonomi tiene una pequeña cafetería en la planta baja de la casa, mi hermano Souta va en primer año de preparatoria; mi abuelo materno vive con nosotros.

― ¿Qué hacías antes de embarazarte?― Izayoi lo fulminó con la mirada, había maneras más adecuadas de preguntar eso.

― Yo estaba en la universidad de Tokio, cursaba Arte y Diseño... Vivía en un complejo de cuartos en Nerima y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar la renta, luego paso lo de mi madre y me di de baja temporal en la escuela, entonces comencé a trabajar en dos lugares.

― ¿Tu madre cómo ha estado?.

― No lo sé, no he hablado con ellos el contrato dice que...

― ¿No has mandado a nadie a verlos?― preguntó a su hijo que recién regresaba con las bebidas.

― Le pedí a Miroku que se encargará de todo, después de todo su familia tiene un hospital, allí será operada y también es dónde la han estado checando, le dije que si algo anda mal me lo informará.

― ¿Y no le habías dicho a ella?.

― Lo siento, yo... He estado pensando en otras cosas, como en impedir dejarla.

― ¿Ya comieron?― preguntó Izayoi queriendo cambiar de tema.

― En una hora estará la comida.― respondió Inuyasha.

― Salgamos a comer, además tengo ganas de recorrer el pueblo. Subamos a dejar nuestras maletas InuNo.― tomó a su esposo de la mano y salieron de la sala.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Inuyasha una vez solos.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste?.― le reclamó de inmediato Kagome.

― Si te lo decía me hubieras preguntado que decir, que hacer, como actuar y no ibas hacer tu.

― ¿Y si hago algo mal?.

― ¿Cómo que?.― dudaba que ella hiciera algo mal.

― Si digo algo impropio, si no tengo los modales que esperan que tenga o si simplemente no les agrado.

― No digas tonterías, saldremos con ellos y todo estará bien.

La tomó de la cara y la beso, cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo la sujeto de la cintura, en ese momento no le importaba que sus padres regresarán y los vieran, solo quería demostrarle a Kagome lo mucho que la amaba.

― Es hermoso.― susurró Izayoi desde las escaleras, se detuvieron allí para "espiarlos".― Tienes que admitirlo nunca lo habíamos visto así, está feliz.― dijo al seguir subiendo las escaleras.

― Izayoi, no te entusiasmes tanto, todavía no sabes si del contrato...

― No se pueden separar.― dijo al entrar a su recámara.― Viste la forma en que se ven, es como tu me miras, es como Sessho...

― Lo sé, pero sus acciones tienen un precio.

― Siempre quisimos que conociera a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y ya la tiene, si no fuera por lo que hizo jamás se hubieran encontrado.

― Tal vez un día en la calle o en una tienda.

― ¿En verdad? Los lugares a dónde Inuyasha iba no son los mismos que ella seguramente frecuenta.

― El destino da muchas vueltas, yo no iba a ir a aquella boda y fue donde te vi por primera vez, luego nos topamos en un jardín botánico y yo no los frecuentaba.

― ¿Y si Buda quería qué fuera de esta manera?.

― Entonces Buda sabrá arreglarlo.

Izayoi sonrió, su esposo tenía razón, solo quedaba tener fe.

**...**

Era el segundo día de sus padres en Takayama y ya amaban a Kagome. En esos momentos miraba fascinado como su madre y Kagome arreglaban el jardín, ellas se llevaban muy bien. A su madre le encantaron todas las pinturas que había hecho Kagome, y ahora que veía la primer pintura que ella hizo, se daba cuenta que le falta algo como Kagome le había dicho, pero no sabía qué.

― Hijo.― le llamó su padre.

― ¿Encontró algo?― preguntó esperanzado, habían estado esperando una llamada de un abogado amigo de su padre que daba clases en Oxford y hace unos minutos había llamado.― ¿Papá?― llamó al ver que él se había quedando viendo a las dos mujeres.

* * *

**Mil perdones, pero me entretuve escribiendo el inicio de otra historia, no tengo perdón, pero era necesario antes de que se me fuera de la cabeza, pero bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación y espero lo hubieran disfrutado.**

**Miles de gracias por sus mensajes .**

_joh chan, Maritza, aky, Guest, elvi _**y**_ jossy-chan._

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**20/09/2014**

_Shibadu Wakaba: _

**Shibafu:** hierba. **Wakaba:** hojas frescas. Ya saben porque tiene plantas medicinales XP.

*Yoru no Uta - CCS


	13. Todo tiene un precio

**XIII.**** Todo tiene un precio.**

La madre de Inuyasha era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, desde el primer momento la trato de maravilla y cuando vio sus pinturas la elogió. Por otra parte el señor Taisho no era muy comunicativo, pero al parecer ella no le caía mal.

― Mi esposo es así, pero le agradas, en verdad.

― Perdón yo... Es que es muy serio.

― Lo sé, cuando supe de él muchas jovencitas querían salir con él, la verdad yo no estaba interesada, jamás lo había visto y cuando le conocí la primera impresión que me dio fue de ser frío y altanero, además había rumores de que su esposa lo dejo por infiel. Pero el día de la boda de una amiga, ella olvido su amuleto para la fortuna en su casa, lo recordó a mitad de camino a la iglesia, entonces me regresé por el. Recogí el amuleto y al salir de la casa me tope con InuNo, él estaba sentando en las escaleras de la entrada principal.

― _¿No debería estar en la boda? Creí sería el padrino._

― _Te equivocas y ¿A qué ha regresado?._

― _Por algo que se le olvido a la novia, ¿A visto a los choferes?― preguntó viendo a todos lados._

― _No hay nadie, solo los del banquete._

― _¡¿Cómo dice?!_

― _¿Cómo llego?_

― _En taxi._

― _Le hubiera pedido que se espera, el único acceso hasta acá es en coche privado, los taxis no suben._

― _No es posible ¿Entonces también se quedo varado aquí?_

― _No, yo estoy esperando la comida._

― _¿Entonces es verdad que no iría a la boda de su amigo?_

― _¿Para qué? Lo mismo de siempre, todas las bodas son iguales. ¿A dónde va?.― preguntó al verla caminar a la salida._

― _Bajare caminando, Yura se pondrá histérica sin su... ¡¿Cómo llego usted?!― preguntó esperanzada, ¡Él debía tener coche!._

― _En mi coche, pero no pienses que te llevaré, un amuleto no la hará ser feliz en su matrimonio.― dijo al recostarse en las escaleras._

― _Por favor lléveme, se lo suplico._

― _Contéstame algo y te llevo ¿Qué hace una chica como tú siendo amiga de alguien como la novia?._

― _Ella es una excelente amiga, la conocí en la universidad y desde entonces fuimos amigas, nos apoyamos desde entonces._

― _Adivino, se "ayudaban" en los estudios ¿Segura no eras tú la que hacía todo? Te llevaba a sus fiestas, pero tú no te divertías porque SIEMPRE eras la chaperona. Si te interesabas en un chico ¿Acaso ella no salía con él a la semana?.― Izayoi le miraba sorprendía, todo lo que él decía era verdad.― Por tu cara veo que lo que digo es cierto, pero no me refería a eso, tú no eres de su misma clase._

― _¿Y eso qué?.― habló a la defensiva._

― _¿Qué hacen dos personas como nosotros de amigos de alguien como ellos? Al final te darán la espalda cuando lo necesites, solo se apoyan entre ellos, nosotros solo somos sus "mascotas" nos ven como una "obra de caridad"._

― _No es verdad._

― _Mi espo... Mi ex esposa.― corrigió.― Es la prima de tu amada amiga, conoció a alguien con más dinero y me dejo, no le importó nuestro hijo, con tal de que yo lo cuidará me dio el dinero para abrir mi restaurante y poder mantenernos, el día de la boda llevaba un amuleto para que nuestro matrimonio fuera próspero, a los tres años, me dejo._

― _Yo no... Creí que..._

― _¿Qué le fui infiel?._

― _No sabía quien era su esposa, jamás me lo dijeron y si, eso escuche._

― _Ellos nunca pueden quedar mal._

― _¿Y su amigo?._

― _Como te lo dije, estoy aquí por la comida.― respondió al esquivar la pregunta.― Bueno, vamos a mi coche, te prometí que te llevaría._

― Ese día me llevo a la iglesia, pero antes de entrar escuche a Yura y a Irasue reírse de lo tonto que era InuNo, me regrese y al salir de la iglesia me tope de nuevo con él, le dije que no le daría su amuleto y gustoso me llevo a mi casa. A las dos semanas visitaba un jardín botánico y me lo encontré de nuevo, pero esta vez llevaba a su hijo, desde ese día comenzamos a salir y nos casamos a los ocho meses.

― Que hermosa historia.

― InuNo aparenta ser rudo por fuera pero en realidad es amable y tierno. De hecho, Inuyasha es igual.

― ¿En verdad?.― desde que conocía a Inuyasha ella siempre había visto su lado amable, excepto cuando Tsubaky fue.

― Solo se comporta diferente con las personas que le importan, apuesto que contigo es un amor.

― Desde que lo conozco siempre me ha mostrado un lado amable y tierno.

― Eso quiere decir que desde el principio has sido importante para él.

― Hace tiempo vino una amiga de Kikyou, ella dijo que Inuyasha siempre fue muy romántico con ella.

― El que le diera cosas no quiere decir que fuera romántico, solo le daba lo que ella quería. Inuyasha jamás ha mirado a Kikyou como te mira a ti, de hecho siempre te está cuidando, desde que salimos no ha dejando de vernos.

― ¡¿En verdad?!.

― Claro que si, ahora mismo lo está haciendo ¿Se te antoja un pastel? Mejor dicho, ¿Quieres que Inuyasha prepare un pastel?.

― ¿Él sabe hacerlos? En una ocasión cocinó pero no tenía idea que también hacía postres.

― Mi hijo es una caja de monerías, ve y dile "Inu, ¿Me haces un pastel?".

― ¿Si no quiere?.

― Querrá, vamos con ellos.

**...**

InuNo observaba a su esposa y a la joven, ahora se sentía mal por haber dicho aquellas cosas sobre Kagome, en definitiva ella no era nada de eso.

― No te equivocaste con ella, es una linda chica, es lo que siempre quisimos para ti.

― ¿Pero?.― preguntó con temor, algo no andaba bien.

― Aprovecha estos días y atesora todos los recuerdos que tienes de ella por siempre.

― No.― dijo al intuir por donde iban las palabras de su padre.

― Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho.

― Estas bromeando, me castigas por lo que hice, está bien, ya entendí que hice mal, los decepcione, pero dime la verdad.

― Que más quisiera, en verdad. Pero en cuanto tu hijo nazca jamás la veras de nuevo, a menos que tu y Kikyou decidan tener otro por medio de ella.

― ¡Inu! ¿Podrías...― se detuvo de inmediato al ver que el ojidorado tenía los ojos llorosos.― ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha la volteó a ver, le había fallado, no iba a poder cumplir con su promesa. Kagome no se merecía que le hiciera eso ¿Por qué mejor no dejo las cosas como estaban? Todo hubiera terminado y ninguno jamás se hubiera enterado de los sentimientos del otro, jamás hubieran sabido que eran correspondidos. Tres semanas, tres semanas era lo único que les quedaba para estar juntos.

― Te amo, te amo...― repitió una y otra vez al abrazarla con fuerza, tal vez si lo decía mil veces alguien le escucharía, se apiadaría de ellos y les dejaría seguir juntos.

El rostro de Kagome se cubrió de lágrimas, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, no era necesario que se lo dijeran, debería estar molesta con Inuyasha por no cumplirle, pero no lo estaba, una parte de ella siempre le dijo que algo como eso podía pasar y ella corrió el riesgo.

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó con ojos llorosos también Izayoi.

― A menos que ese bebé no fuera de alguno de ellos o que Kikyou también cancelara el acuerdo, nada se puede hacer.― explicó con voz cortada InuNo, estaba triste por su hijo, si pudiera hacer algo para que no se separarán lo haría.

* * *

Los días pasaron muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Pronto todo lo vivido en esos meses pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo.

Inuyasha miró de nuevo la fecha ¿Cómo decirle a Kagome que ya era hora de volver a Tokio? Su ingresó estaba programado para una dos antes de la fecha programada. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no era momento de ser débil, entró a su recamara y ella estaba acostada dormitando.

― Kag.― le llamó al acostarse a su lado.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Mañana... Bueno tú... En realidad... Miroku me dijo que tu madre ya está en el hospital, entre mañana y pasado la operan.― dijo otra cosa, en realidad también debía decirle eso, pero no era a lo que iba.

― ¿En verdad? ¿No hicieron preguntas?

― Miroku y Sango se encargaron de eso, pero todo se lo han creído.

― Ella va a estar bien ¿Verdad?

― Claro que si.― dijo al besarla en la sien.― Otra cosa...― ya iba la parte más difícil.― Ya debemos empacar.

― ¿Mañana?― preguntó Kagome con un nudo en la garganta, el día más temido por los dos había llegado.

― No, hoy... Mañana nos vamos.― dijo al hundir su rostro en la melena de ella.

― Comprendo.― las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto y buscaba con desesperación el del chico.

― No llores, por favor, no me gusta que llores.― pidió al limpiar su rostro, lo que menos quería era verla en ese estado.

― Entonces tu tampoco lo hagas.― le reclamó al notar que Inuyasha igual lloraba, no como ella, pero lo hacía.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba llevando las maletas al coche, mientras Kagome daba un último recorrido por la casa. Iba a extrañar ese lugar, lástima que jamás iba a poder volver. Paso por el cuarto de estudio y en la repisa del librero vio al dios perro, lo tocó con cuidado y una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su cara. Ella en verdad pensó que aquella figura les daría buena suerte, pero solo era un mito, los cuentos de hadas no existían.

― Kag, debemos irnos.― dijo Inuyasha al encontrarla finalmente, cuando salió de la casa se percató que ella no iba tras suyo.

― Ya voy.― dijo al apartarse del librero.

Inuyasha observo mejor y notó que ella había estado viendo la estatua del perro. Se acercó y la tomó.

― Quédatela.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― La compre para ti.

― No, fue para remplazar la que romp...

― Es tuya, aquello solo fue un pretexto para darte algo.― confesó.

Kagome asintió, Inuyasha quitó el mantel de una mesa y envolvió la estatuilla. Después salieron de la casa, Tashibana ya estaba en el coche y Kaede los esperaba en el jardín.

― Adiós Kaede.― se despidió Kagome.― [Muchas gracias por todo].

Kaede sonrió, iba a extrañar a esa niña, en las últimas semanas ella le había puesto muchas ganar para poder comunicarse con ella, logrando hacerlo bastante bien para las clases rápidas que tomaba con Inuyasha.

― [Fue un honor tenerte aquí, orare por ustedes].― se despidió con lágrimas, se sentía en parte responsable por todo, pero ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos.

― Pequeña, sube al coche.― pidió Inuyasha a Kagome y ella obedeció.― [Trataré de venir más seguido, gracias anciana y no te sientas responsable, solo yo tengo la culpa, jamás debí fijarme en ella].― dijo al intuir que Kaede había complotado contra él.

― [Cuídate y salúdame a tus padres].

Inuyasha asintió y subió al coche donde Kagome lo esperaba, el coche arrancó y la Kagome se perdió mirando el paisaje.

― Ven aquí.― pidió Inuyasha al atraerla a sus brazos, Kagome de dejo abrazar por él.― Sango llamó, mañana operan a tu madre.― comenzó a decir.― Te conseguí un departamento cerca de la escuela, no te preocupes por la renta, está a nombre de Miroku, nadie se dará cuenta, si decides quedarte allí después de terminar dile y será tuyo, si no, él y Sango te ayudarán a encontrar otro lugar.― la azabache le escuchaba, pero todo aquello era demasiado, ella no quería nada de eso, ella lo quería solo a él.― Tus cosas ya están allí, también la matrícula se pagará hasta que termines y Sango irá de compras contigo cuando lo necesites, puedes tener contacto con ellos, el acuerdo no dice que no puedas.

― No es necesario que hagas todo eso.

― Por favor, déjame seguir cuidando de ti, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, eso me hará sentir que no te pierdo.

― Inu.― dijo con su alma oprimiéndose.

― Escúchame bien.― pidió al hundir su cabeza en el hombro de ella y susurrarle el oído.― Aunque esté viviendo con Kikyou a ti es a la que amo, no importa que leas o que veas, no lo creas.― era consciente que pronto las revistas de espectáculos, de sociedad y la televisión estarían llenos de noticias sobre el "inesperado y secreto embarazo" de Kikyou.― Seguiré buscando la manera de regresar a ti. Jamás dudes que te amo, jamás.

Kagome volvió a llorar se aferró a la playera de Inuyasha, mientras que él la abrazaba con fuerza. A los pocos minutos Kagome ya estaba dormida, así era mejor, el viaje le sería menos pesado.

* * *

Era el segundo día de Kagome internada en la clínica y aún no había señales de que el bebé quisiera nacer. Los padres de Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku fueron a verlos; todos estaban preocupados por Kagome y el bebé.

Por su parte Inuyasha no se separó de Kagome, solo cuando iba por comida o al baño. Para él cada minuto era angustiante, por un lado daba gracias que su hijo aún no naciera, eso le daba más tiempo con Kagome, pero por otra parte estaba preocupado por su pequeño.

― ¿Cómo estás?― preguntó el chico al entrar con una bandeja de comida.

― Aburrida, pero bien.

Quedarse todo el día en ese lugar era tedioso, todo estaba tan tranquilo, cuando salía a caminar por el pasillo no había nadie, solo ella e Inuyasha.

― ¿Quieres ver una película?― sugirió al ver que sus amigos les habían llevado una laptop y algunos DVDs.

― Claro.

― ¿Segura aún no sientes nada?― preguntó al poner la laptop sobre una mesita de comida.

― Solo que se mueve.― contestó al tocar su vientre.

**...**

La mañana del cuarto día el médico que les atendía fue a revisar a Kagome y al bebé, después que ella rompió aguas, pero la chica no tenía ninguna contracción, realizo una ecografía y comprobó que el niño ya estaba acomodado para nacer.

― Si en 12 horas no tiene alguna contracción, induciremos el parto o haremos cesárea, de otra manera será peligroso para los dos.― dijo el médico al dar su diagnóstico.

― Está bien.― contestó Inuyasha.

― Les recomiendo que camine por lapsos breves, si surge algo me llaman.― dijo antes de salir.

― No pueden hacer cesárea.― dijo con miedo Kagome a Inuyasha.

― Tranquila, no se va a notar la cicatriz.

― No es por eso, tengo que ver a mis padres y se darán cuenta, de por sí tengo que explicarles que este subida de peso ¿Cómo explicaré una operación?.― en eso ella tenía razón, no podía posponer más el ver a sus padres, ya habían pasado muchos meses.

― Todo va a estar bien, estoy seguro que pronto las tendrás y si no, les pediré que lo induzcan.

― ¿Y si lo mejor es cesárea?― preguntó al borde de los nervios.

― Respira, vamos a caminar.

Por suerte después de nueve horas las contracciones comenzaron. Inuyasha no se había apartado de Kagome, no iba a dejarla sola. La ayudaba a caminar y distraerse, pero a cada hora el dolor se intensificaba en ella, dificultándole levantarse.

Pero si esas once horas habían sido un suplicio, las siguientes seis lo fueron más, debían esperar a que Kagome dilatará lo suficiente para que el bebé naciera.

― Tengo ganas de vomitar.― dijo en medio del dolor.

― Espera.― dijo al pasarle un cubo y ella de inmediato devolvió lo poco que había comido.

― Lo siento.― dijo después de que Inuyasha le pasara un vaso de agua y se enjuagará.

― No tienes porque disculparte.

Inuyasha la abrazó y beso en la frente mientras le daba masajes en la espalda. No le gustaba ver a Kagome en ese estado, ella apenas si dormía de a ratos y tenía su semblante pálido. Él no había pegado ojo en 26 horas, no es que no tuviera oportunidad de descansar los ojos, simplemente no quería dormir la angustia por Kagome y su bebé era mayor.

― Tengo miedo.― dijo en medio de lagrimas Kagome.

― No tienes porque, todo saldrá bien.― le tranquilizó, pero la verdad era que él tenía pánico de perder a Kagome, en esos momentos ella estaba pálida y débil, temía que ella no soportará el parto.― Estoy aquí contigo.― dijo al verla a los ojos.

― ¿Vas a estar conmigo cuando nazca?― preguntó al no estar segura si el contrato le permitía a Inuyasha estar cuando el bebé naciera.

― Les pediré que me dejen, trata de dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

**...**

A las nueve de la mañana del sexto día, Kagome entró en trabajo de parto. Inuyasha veía asustado como Kagome sudaba y tiritaba, aquello parecía ser mucho para ella y el miedo de perderla lo invadió de nuevo. Él intentaba ayudarla, dándole masajes, limpiándole el sudor, sujetando su mano, no le importaba lo que dijeran los que entraban, en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba era seguir aparentando no sentir nada por ella.

Se sentía realmente mal, todo su cuerpo le dolía, quería vomitar, tenía frío y calor ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía miedo, pero le tranquilizaba la presencia de Inuyasha, él la sostenía de la mano y secaba su frente con una toalla, pero en cuanto el doctor entró la realidad les golpeó.

― Me temo que no se puede quedar joven Taisho.

_¡¿Cómo que no se podía quedar?!_

― ¿Por qué no?

― Estoy al tanto del acuerdo y si esta en el nacimiento...

― Es mi hijo, quiero estar cuando nazca, solo hasta que nazca.― imploró y sintió que Kagome le apretaba más fuerte su mano.

― Lo siento, si lo dejo quedar se lo debo decir a la señorita Tama, ella me fue muy clara con ese punto.

_¡Esa maldita perra de Kikyou!_

― Entre más tiempo se tarde las cosas se podrían complicar.― dijo firmemente.

Para él era fácil permitirle aquello, era un padre que quería estar en el nacimiento de su hijo y la señorita Tama no estaba, pero esa mujer le amenazó, si dejaba que el joven Taisho estuviera en el parto ella se encargaría de destruirle su carrera.

― Yo me encargo de ella, solo deje que me quede.

― Lo siento, tiene que salir.

― ¡Sal ahora Inuyasha!― la voz de InuNo resonó en la habitación. En ese momento se alegraba de haber ido a ver como iba todo, logrando escuchar la conversación que tenía su hijo con el médico.

Inuyasha de malas obedeció e hizo lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ahora, soltar la mano de Kagome y salió del cuarto sin mirarla, ya que si lo hacía regresaría y no se apartaría de ella. Una vez afuera escuchó los gritos de Kagome y se giró dispuesto a regresar, pero su padre se lo impidió.

― No puedes estar allí.― le detuvo al ver sus intenciones.― Vamos a la sala de espera, tu madre está esperando.

― Ella va estar bien ¿Cierto?― preguntó al escucharla gritar más.

― Lo estará, debemos irnos de aquí.

Inuyasha dio un último vistazo a la puerta y a cada paso que daba los gritos se esfumaban, su corazón se trituraba dentro de él, su alma se desintegraba y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de su ojos.

**...**

Sango y Miroku llegaron corriendo, en cuanto recibieron el mensaje de Izayoi salieron a la clínica. En recepción les informaron que estaban en una sala de espera privada y les indicaron como llegar. Al entrar vieron a Inuyasha sentado en una esquina, Izayoi e InuNo estaban sentados en los sillones. ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?

― Inuyasha.― habló Miroku al ver a su amigo ajeno a todo.

― Siéntense, a estado así desde que no le dejaron estar en el parto.― dijo InuNo.

― ¿Todo está bien?― preguntó asustada Sango.

― Sí, solo es eso.― le tranquilizó Izayoi, a ella le dolía ver a su hijo en ese estado, parecía que había perdido su alma y de cierta forma así era.

― ¿Kikyou no llegó?

― No hace falta que este, de todas maneras en realidad jamás estuvo presente y aún así se las arreglo para joderme.― dijo enojado Inuyasha, ahora sabía que Kikyou jamás quiso un hijo, solo quería poder casarse con él.

Ya casi se cumplía una hora desde que dejo a Kagome y aún nada, nadie le decía como había ido el parto. Todavía escuchaba en su cabeza los gritos de Kagome y dudaba que algún día los olvidaría, ella tenía mucho miedo y él la dejo, todo indicaba que siempre la hacía sufrir.

― Taisho Inuyasha.― habló una enfermera.

― Soy yo.― dijo Inuyasha al levantarse de inmediato.

― Puede pasar a los cuneros.― e inmediatamente el chico la siguió.

― La señorita Higurashi ¿Está bien?.

― Por supuesto, fue algo difícil el parto pero va a estar bien, será atendida de la mejor manera.

― Quiero que se pueda quedar aquí hasta que este con fuerzas suficientes.

― Le diré al doctor y más tarde podrá pasar hacer el pago, es aquí.

Entraron a aquella habitación y su hijo estaba solo, al parecer solo en esos días su hijo fue el único en nacer. Se quedo parado frente al cunero, su hijo estaba envuelto en una manta blanca, su carita estaba roja y dormía tranquilamente.

― Es un niño muy sano, no tiene ninguna complicación.― informó la enfermera.― Si ya tiene un nombre lo necesito para los registros, si no, no hay problema lo pondré como "niño Taisho".

― Hikaru.― contestó de inmediato.

― Está bien, lo dejo y felicidades.

Inuyasha asintió sin dejar de ver embelesado a su hijo, lo tomó en brazos con mucho cuidado, paso sus toscos dedos por la carita de su pequeño y él se revolvió en los brazos de su padre. Fue cuando vio una gota caer a la cara de su bebé, en ese momento fue consciente que estaba llorando, lloraba de felicidad, tenía un hermoso bebé al que amaba con locura, pero también de tristeza, ya jamás vería a su Kagome, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella eran las fotos, sus bellas pinturas en el jardín de Takayama; cada beso, cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada mirada que ella le había dado y que estaban grabados en su mente y cuerpo.

Tenía el hijo que quería ¿Pero a qué precio? Ahora debía vivir con Kikyou y había perdido a su verdadero amor.

* * *

**¡Lo sé! Es demasiado trágico pero todo tiene un "porque". **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **_joh chan, izumi, aky, elvi, Maritza _**y**_ Claudiita_**.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y espero sus mensajes ¿ok?. **

**27/09/2014.**


	14. Viviendo Lejos

**XIV. Viviendo lejos.**

El primer día de Inuyasha y Hikaru en casa. Llegaron sin compañía a pesar de las protestas de Izayoi, pero Inuyasha quería estar solo con su hijo.

Al entrar, Inuyasha se alivió de que Kikyou aún no hubiera llegado. Fue al cuarto de su hijo y ya todo estaba en su lugar, Sango y Miroku le habían hecho el favor de adaptar aquella habitación, les agradecía enormemente pero, a ese lugar le hacía falta "algo", no le parecía la habitación de un bebé a pesar de tener un ropero azul, la cuna tipo Moisés, una mecedora, un cambiador repleto de pañales, toallitas, talco y cremas.

Dejó a su hijo en la cuna, encendió el monitor de bebé y fue a la cocina, quería comer algo, se preparó un sándwich y regresó con su hijo, se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a comer. Al terminarse su sándwich se acomodo mejor y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

**...**

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Inuyasha estaba en la sala alimentando a su hijo, cuando el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y bufo molesto, Kikyou acababa de llegar.

― Amor, ya estoy de vuelta.― dijo al acercarse a Inuyasha, pero se detuvo al verlo cargando un bulto.

― Es lo que veo. ¿Quieres cargarlo?― preguntó al ofrecerle al bebé, tal vez Kikyou solo necesitaba comenzar a crear lazos con el pequeño para que su instinto de madre surgiera.

― ¿Es niño?

― Sí. Anda, cárgalo.― le animó de nuevo al ver que Hikaru ya había dejado de comer.

Kikyou se le acercó al verlo moverse, apenas si tenía cabello, pero parecía ser negro; su piel estaba rosada y los ojos, no lograba verlos bien.

― ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

― Me parece que cafés, aún no los abre bien... Cárgalo.― volvió a decir Inuyasha.

Kikyou se acercó más a Hikaru cuando le vio abrir sus ojos, pero justo cuando las dos miradas se cruzaron, Hikaru comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

― No llores.― decía Inuyasha al acunar a su hijo.― Es tu mamá.― dijo con dificultad, no podía seguir engañándose y debía aceptar la realidad.

_Kikyou era la madre de su hijo._

¿Qué era la madre de ese niño? Si lo era, pero más que tener un hijo, tenía un seguro para una vida llena de comodidades.

― Que ya se callé, enséñale desde ahora que no debe ser llorón.

― No entiende lo que pasa, tiene unas horas de nacido.― dijo molesto, por un momento pensó que Kikyou comenzaba a sentir atracción por Hikaru, pero en cuanto el bebé la rechazo ella volvió a ser la de siempre.

― Me voy a dar un baño.― dijo con fastidio.

**...**

Por la noche cuando se alistaban para dormir, Inuyasha estaba intentando perder el tiempo, quería poder retrasar lo más que pudiera el hecho de tener que dormir junto a Kikyou. Pero por más que quisiera debía dormir en la misma cama que ella, fue por Hikaru que ya dormía en su recámara y fue a su habitación.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― preguntó Kikyou al ver a Inuyasha entrar a la recamara con su hijo.

― Va a dormir junto a nosotros.― contestó como si fuera de lo más normal y comenzó a acomodar las cobijas.

― De ninguna manera.― sentenció la pelinegra.

― Ni un día de nacido tiene, no voy a dejarlo solo.― contraatacó fríamente.

― ¿Entonces para qué le construiste una recamara?.

― Para cuando este más grande.

― Déjalo en su cuarto.― ordenó, a lo que Inuyasha se terminó de enojar.

― Que duermas bien.― dijo al salir de la habitación y escuchó un grito por parte de Kikyou.

Entró al cuarto de su hijo y lo dejó en su cuna, luego él tomo unas mantas y las acomodo en el piso junto a la cuna, prefería dormir allí y no al lado de Kikyou.

* * *

Las dos primeras semanas no fueron tan agotadoras, Hikaru comía y se dormía, lloraba poco, pero a partir de la tercer semana se reusaba a tomar su fórmula y lloraba si no sentía a su padre cerca a él.

Kikyou tomaba el sol en el balcón y tenía una mascarilla de pepino en la cara, por la tarde tenía una entrevista sobre cómo había sido su embarazo y quería lucir radiante. Pero el llanto interminable de aquel niño la exasperaba, se levantó y entró al departamento.

― ¡Cállalo!― gritó furiosa.

― Ya pronto estará su mamila.― contestó de malas Inuyasha.

No estaba molesto por el llanto de su hijo, estaba molesto por tener que estar con esa mujer y por no saber la razón por la cual su hijo no quería las fórmulas, ya le había cambiado la marca seis veces y si se terminaba la mitad de su mamila era mucho.

― No quiero tener marcas en mi rostro, tengo una entrevista.

― Regresa a tomar tu baño de sol, ya le doy de comer.― dijo para deshacerse de ella.

― ¿Hoy ya dormirás conmigo o todavía sigues enojado?― preguntó al acercarse lentamente hasta Inuyasha, desde que se volvieron a ver el chico no le prestaba atención, se ponía atuendos provocativos y ni se inmutaba.― Tal vez un hijo no fue buena idea si va hacer que nos distanciemos.― decía melosamente, mientras intentaba pasar sus manos por el pecho del él.

― ¿Podrías al menos fingir que Hikaru te interesa?.― preguntó al apartarla y cargar a su hijo, que estaba en su portabebés.

― Aun no entiendo porque le pusiste así. Ichiro hubiera sido mejor.― dijo al ser rechazada por él.

― No es nada original "primer hijo".― dijo al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Kagome.

― _¿Qué haces?__― preguntó Kagome al verlo acostado en el sofá y hojear un libro._

― _Mi madre me lo acaba de dar, es para ver nombres de bebés__.― explicaba, cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea.― Pero__ no quiero estar leyendo todo esto__,__ le pondré Ichiro.__― dijo al cerrar el libro._

― _¿Qué no puedes ser más original?__._

― _No quiero pensarlo mucho.__― dijo mientras se levantaba y sentaba._

― _Pero es tu primer hijo, anda esfuérzate.__― dijo al sentarse junto a él._

― _Está bien.― todo iba muy bien, Kagome había caído en su trampa.― __Kai, porque me gusta el mar.__― ese no, ella frunció el seño.― __Yuki, tendrá un alma valiente__ o __Yoshimi, buen corazón.__― decía al ir revisando los nombres._

― _E__l último es de niña._

_"Ok, esos no."_

― _Kenji._

― _Es para un segundo hijo._

― _Hayate, seguramente será como el viento__, parecerá un pequeño tornado.― observo a Kagome y nada en su rostro indicaba que le agradece.― Ryu__ o Ryuta__, para que tenga la fuerza de un dragón...__¿__Inusuke__?._

― _Ya lo estas inventando._

_Era verdad, el último se lo sacó de la manga, pero era tan complicado, sería más fácil si ella cooperará conscientemente._

― _Entonces un nombre extranjero como Luka, Matt, Luke, Dean..._

― _¿Quieres tomarlo enserio?__― le interrumpió.― __Los nombres japonés son bonitos, tienes que conservar esa esencia._

― _¿Cómo la esencia de un guerrero? ¿__Crees que será como un samurái?._

― _Puede ser, después de todo tu lo criarás__ y te gustan todas esas cosas. Tampoco olvides que debe ser algo que tenga significado para ti, lo que este bebé va a representar para ti.― dijo al sobar su vientre._

― _En ese caso__,__ Takeshi no suena tan mal__ o__ tal vez Hikaru__,__ será una luz en mi vida._

_Vio a Kagome sonreír y asentir inconscientemente. Ya__ estaba decidido,__ le pondría__ Takeshi o Hikaru._

Veía a Inuyasha perdido en sus pensamientos mientras le daba de comer al niño, sonreía como idiota y hasta soltó una risilla, algo le decía que no pensaba en ella o el niño precisamente.

― Por cierto, ya pedí mi vestido, deberías ver tu traje.― dijo para sacarlo de su burbuja de ensueño.

Inuyasha solo frunció el ceño, la boda que tanto soñó y ahora no quería.

* * *

Bajó del camión que la dejaba a dos cuadras de su casa, era hora de volver a ver su familia. Sin darse cuenta el trayecto fue muy corto y ya estaba enfrente de la casa. Tocó a la puerta y su madre le abrió al poco rato.

― ¡Hija!.

― Perdón por no venir antes, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco.

― Eso no importa, pasa. Todos estarán felices de verte.

― ¿Cómo han estado?.

― Muy bien, extrañándote.

― ¡Hermana!.― gritó un jovencito.― ¡Papá, abuelo, Kagome está en casa!.

― ¡Mi campeona! Ven y dale un abrazo a tu viejo.

― Papá, lamento la demora.

― No importa, estás aquí y gracias a ti, tu madre se opero. Estamos muy agradecidos.

― ¡Querida nieta! Ya vino alguien que escuchará mis historias.

― Ya no tendré que sufrir solo.― dijo en voz baja Souta.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?― preguntó Sonomi.

― Tres semanas, quisiera poder estar más tiempo pero ya inicio clases.

― Esa es mi hija, sus estudios primero que todo lo demás.― dijo con orgullo Sabato.

― ¿Hermana subiste de peso?― preguntó Souta al ver mejor a su hermana.

― Souta.― reprendido la señora Higurashi.

― Él tiene razón.― concordó el abuelo.

― Eso quiere decir que la alimentaron bien.― le quitó importancia Sonomi.

― Es que la abuela Kaede decía que estaba muy flacucha y se ponía triste si no comía lo que cocinaba.― mintió Kagome.

― Debe ser una mujer muy agradable, ojalá pudiera darle las gracias por cuidarte bien.

― Lo es, no te preocupes madre, estoy segura que de alguna manera lo sabe, es una mujer muy sabia. Y padre, no te preocupes, saldré a correr por las mañanas.

― Así se habla, por lo menos cinco kilómetros.

― Sabato, deja que descanse antes de volver a la escuela.

― ¿Dos kilómetros?― ofertó Sabato.

― Claro que si papá, pero ahora quiero ir a dormir un rato, el viaje me agoto.

― Primero toma un baño.― sugirió Sonomi y Kagome acepto encantada.

**...**

Se metió en la tina que estaba llena de agua caliente, dejando que sus músculos descansaran. Por costumbre paso sus manos por su vientre ahora plano, a pesar de no haber tenido cesárea tenía una leve cicatriz, era de una leve cirugía para quitarle el exceso de piel y no se notará que había tenido un embarazo.

Al principio se negó a que se la hicieran, pero cuando le explicaron que si no se la hacía debía usar fajas y que su piel tardaría en reacomodarse, acepto. No quería levantar sospechas con su familia y pronto esa cicatriz desaparecería por completo.

* * *

Se estaba bañando cuando logró escuchar el llanto de Hikaru, se asomó y vio a Kikyou arreglándose.

― Kikyou ¿Puedes ver qué tiene?.

― Estoy terminando de arreglarme.

― Solo un minuto en lo que me quitó el jabón.

― Me dieron el número de una niñera, le llamaré para que venga y...

― ¡De ninguna manera!― dijo al salir de nuevo con su pijama y con jabón en el cabello.

― Como quieras, me voy, llego tarde ¡Bye Amor!.

Miró con furia el camino por donde ella se fue, no dejaría que otras personas criaran a su hijo. Fue hasta donde su hijo que seguía llorando y lo cargó.

― Ven aquí bodoque, ya no llores.― le mecía en sus brazos, pero no dejaba de llorar.― Aquí estoy, no llores ¿Tienes hambre?― preguntó al ofrecerle su mamila y él la rechazó.― ¿Qué pasa? No estás sucio.― dijo al revisarle el pañal.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué haría Kagome? Cantarle, pero él no le cantaría... Pero, podía tararear una de las canciones que ella le cantaba, poco después Hikaru se quedó dormido.

Inuyasha limpió la carita de su hijo, que estaba mojada por el llanto. Lo contempló por un momento, era tan inocente que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero crecería y comenzaría hacer preguntas, preguntaría ¿Por qué su madre no lo quería? ¿Por qué sus padres no se llevaban bien? ¿Por qué su padre siempre lucía triste?.

― Perdóname, Hikaru espero algún día me perdones por haberte dado una madre como Kikyou, pero yo te daré el amor que ella no te dará. Te lo prometo cachorro.― deposito un beso en la frente de su hijo, lo puso en su cuna y regresó a terminar su baño.

Algún día Hikaru sabría toda la verdad, él le contaría de la hermosa chica que lo trajo al mundo, que lo amó como suyo a pesar de no serlo y que él amaba con toda su alma.

* * *

Esa tarde quedo de verse con Miroku y Sango en un parque para ir a tomar un café. Estaba sentado en una banca y por alguna extraña razón llamaba la atención de la mujeres que pasaban. Él no le veía nada de extraño, solo era un padre que estaba con su hijo que dormía en su carriola.

― Sango, ¡Mira con quien nos encontramos! Es el padre del año.― dijo Miroku "emocionado".

― Ya déjalo.― regañó la chica, sabía que su amigo no tenía buen humor desde que no veía a Kagome.― Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo va tu vida como padre primerizo?.

― Es agotador, pero estoy feliz.― dijo con un toque de amargura.

― Se ve tan adorable.― decía la chica al inclinarse y ver a su sobrino.

― ¿Cómo está?.

― Bien, fue a casa de sus padres, iré a verla cuando regrese.― dijo Sango al captar la pregunta de su amigo.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas, sabían muy bien que Inuyasha solo soportaba aquella separación por Hikaru, se hacía del fuerte pero por dentro estaba destrozado.

― Dejemos la carriola en el coche y vayamos por un café.― habló Miroku.

Mientras Miroku terminaba de meter la carriola en su coche y Sango tomaba la pañalera, Inuyasha sostenía a su hijo quien ya había despertado, lo acunaba en sus brazos y casi se va de espaldas cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron mejor los ojos de Hikaru.

― ¿Pero qué...?.

― ¿Qué sucede?.― preguntó alarmada Sango al ver que Inuyasha estaba pasmado.

― Sus ojos.

Miroku y Sango vieron los ojos del bebé y se llevaron la misma sorpresa que Inuyasha. Los ojos de Hikaru tenían heterocromía, al rededor eran miel y al centro cafés.

― Por kami, son hermosos.― halagó Sango.― ¿No te habías dado cuenta?.

― Es la primera vez que los veo bien bajo el sol.

― Amigo mío, tu hijo es único.― dijo finalmente Miroku.

* * *

No era posible, ese niño llevaba llorando casi una hora ¿Acaso Inuyasha no podía callarlo?. Se levando furiosa de la cama y entró al cuarto del niño.

― ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

― Es por la vacuna, le dio fiebre.― explicó Inuyasha.

― Dale algo para que se callé.

― No le puedo dar nada, solo puedo bañarlo.― acaba de hacer eso y su fiebre solo bajo un poco.

― ¿Cuanto más le va a durar?

― No lo sé.

― Entonces iré con Tsubaky, mañana tengo sesión y debo descansar.

― Haz lo que quieras.

No le importaba lo que ella hiciera, solo le importaba su hijo, su pequeño bebé que no dejaba de llorar, debía sentirse realmente mal. Mejor llamaba a su madre para pedirle consejo, ella sabría qué hacer.

* * *

Se despertó agitada y sudando, no recordaba qué había soñado pero sentía un nudo en el estomago, su corazón latía como loco y tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

Se levanto de la cama y fue a sentarse junto a su ventana, el sueño de pronto se le había ido. Miró el cielo y su corazón dio un vuelco, pronto comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan sola y vacía. No lograba entender todas las emociones que sentía, no sabía ¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar?.

Llevó sus manos a su vientre, todavía le era extraño no sentir movimiento en el, miró su playera y estaba mojada ¿Qué se sentiría poder alimentar a alguien que depende de ti? Debía ser la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Le hubiera gustado ver por un segundo al bebé que creció dentro de ella ¿Sería como Inuyasha? ¿Abría heredado hermosos ojos miel? Tomó un cojín y hundió su cara en el para ahogar sus sollozos y que su familia no la escuchará.

¿Acaso estaría sufriendo depresión postparto?.

* * *

El tiempo con su familia le ayudo mucho, pero extrañaba demasiado a Inuyasha, pero él ya estaba por seguir con su vida. Al menos eso rumoraban sus amigas.

― Espero que cuando tenga un hijo conserve un cuerpo como el de Kikyou.― decía esperanzada Eril.

― ¿Pero por qué lo oculto?― preguntó sin entender Ayumi.

― Dice que fue un embarazo de riesgo y no quería la presión de la prensa.― dijo Yuka al leer el artículo de la revista.― Se va a casar el próximo mes, su boda será en un salón estilo veneciano y su vestido lo diseña Jakotsu.

― ¿El famoso diseñador? ¡Que suertuda!.― gritó Eril.

― Su prometido es un Adonis ¿Qué opinas Kagome?.― preguntó Yuka a su amiga que llevaba mucho callada.

Kagome se levanto y se fue sin dar explicaciones, ya no quería seguir escuchando sobre Kikyou, ni escuchar todas las mentiras que ella había dicho en esa entrevista y mucho menos de su frustración sexual que tuvo durante el embarazo y por ello ansiaba su luna de miel con desesperación.

Inuyasha no sería capaz de acostarse de nuevo con ella ¿Verdad? Pero si lo hacía estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo él tenía necesidades y bien o mal Kikyou sería su esposa.

Llegó hasta el área de la piscina, no había nadie y se sentó en las gradas, no podía dejar de llorar, quería olvidar todo, quería poder hablar con alguien, no podía ir con Sango ya que ella le diría a Inuyasha que no estaba bien y él podía cometer una locura. Tomó su móvil y le marco a la única persona que en ese momento podía ayudarla.

― _Mochi Mochi_.

― Kouga, soy Kagome.

― Hola hermosa, supe que ya terminó todo ¿Cómo estás?.

― ¿Estás en Japón?.

― Claro ¿Qué pasa?.― preguntó preocupado al escucharla llorar.

― Te necesito, necesitó hablar con alguien sobre "eso".

― Ahora mismo voy por ti ¿Dónde estás?.

― En la escuela.

― Llegó en 20 minutos.

* * *

Los días pasaron y a pesar de que Sango se había convertido en una gran amiga que iba a verla, la llevaba a comprar su despensa o los materiales para la escuela en contra de su voluntad, pues pensaba que Inuyasha ya no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ella, se sentía sola.

Su único apoyó era Kouga, él era la única persona antes de Inuyasha que conocía su secreto y la apoyaba incondicionalmente. Iban a comer juntos, salían a pasear o simplemente pasaban las tardes viendo películas. Kouga se había convertido en su confidente y su vieja amistad se reforzó.

Tomó su mochila para sacar su libreta y comenzar con su tarea, cuando vio el peluche que había comprado esa misma tarde, un conejo café claro afelpado. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea del porque lo había comprado, solo que al pasar por aquella tienda le pareció tan lindo que entró y lo compró. Lo saco de su mochila y lo acomodó en su escritorio.

* * *

Sería la primera vez que saldría con Kikyou y su hijo, irían a ver la Iglesia que había escogido Kikyou y hablar con el padre. Al principio Kikyou era la única que hablaría con él, pero el padre pidió que fueran todos.

― Cárgalo un segundo en lo que abro.― pidió Inuyasha al intentar abrir la puerta trasera del coche y meter a Hikaru.

― Esta babeando.― dijo asqueada al ver que sacaba burbujas de baba.

― ¿Y?.

― No quiero llegar con manchas en la ropa.

― Entonces ve sola.― le dejó las llaves y regresó al departamento.

Ese día no estaba de humor, cualquier tema referente a su boda le ponía de malas y no iba a soportar esa actitud por parte de Kikyou.

― ¡Inuyasha! ¡Regresa! ¡Que regreses!― gritaba pero el chico la ignoró.

Todo se le estaba saliendo de control, Inuyasha ya no era el de antes. Ya no podía manipularlo a su antojo y todo por culpa de ese niño.

* * *

Ese día InuNo e Izayoi iba a ir a visitarlos, por lo que Inuyasha bañaba a su hijo de poco más de dos meses, esté chapoteaba en el agua, cuando sintió que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, lo saco y comenzó a llorar.

― Ya no llores, otro rato.― dijo al devolverlo a la tina.― Te gusta ¿verdad? ¿Sabes a quien más le gusta el agua? A Kagome.― dijo al recordar que ella practicaba natación.― Ahora sí, afuera que puedes enfermar.― ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo? ¿Le irá bien en la escuela? Claro que le va muy bien, es muy lista.― hablaba mientras lo llevaba de regreso a su recámara.― No te muevas, voy por tu ropa.― lo dejo sobre la cama y fue a la cajonera, sacó un conjunto de marinerito y sonrió con nostalgia, aún recordaba el día en que lo compró con Kagome.

Escuchó que su hijo se reía y regresó de inmediato, ya se había quitado la toalla y movía enérgicamente sus extremidades.

― ¿Qué tanto haces?― le aplicó crema y Hikaru se río de nuevo.― Ya estoy loco, esa linda sonrisa me recuerda a la de Kagome, ya basta de perder el tiempo, hay que vestirte para cuando tus abuelos lleguen.

Le estaba secando sus piececitos a su bebé cuando algo llamo su atención. Miró de nuevo y su corazón se aceleró, aquello no podía ser ¿O sí? Estaba seguro que no estaba alucinando.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. **

**Sé que han sufrido mucho con el anterior (yo también) y pronto se los recompensaré, pero ahora más drama. Algunas ya han hecho sus predicciones, pero ¿Quien acertará?.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse un momento de su valioso tiempo y dejar un mensaje:**

_Misheru, OPAWER, candy667, joh chan, Maritza, izumy, elvi, aky, CaludiiTa, Dalila, jossy _**y**_ cleolarosanegra._

**En verdad muchas gracias. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**05/10/2014**


End file.
